


Unsolicited

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy gets a text from an unknown number, but that's not all...





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not like Timmy has never received a text from a stranger intended for someone else before — he’s even sent a few himself, followed by a sincere apology when the _I think you’ve got the wrong number_ text arrives. However, he has never received a dickpic intended for someone else before, until right this very second.

He was just innocently scrolling through Instagram, while trying his very best to ignore his psychology textbooks that were spread all across his bed, when suddenly his phone vibrates with a text message, and he doesn’t even check the notification — which in retrospect he _really_ should have — he just clicks on it and is taken to the text message app, where he is greeted by the sight of a stranger's hard dick, along with a message eloquently saying

_< I’m bored, wanna fuck?>_

Now, the fact that the first thing that pops into Timmy’s brain are the words ‘yes’ and ‘please’ is not something he’s going to tell his friends when he tells them this story later, but, goddamn, that was one great fucking dick, which Timmy  _really_ wouldn’t mind sitting on.

Embarrassingly enough, Timmy could actually feel himself start to harden in his pants, which was definitely not the average response to an unsolicited dickpic. But the thing is, not only had it been a good long while since Timmy had gotten a proper dicking, but the dick itself was practically perfect. It was a bit longer than any of the cocks Timmy had ever taken in the past, and definitely thick enough to make you really _feel_ it. Yeah, it was pretty much Timmy’s dream cock, and it just so happened to show up on his phone, teasing him, because it was definitely not intended for him.

And to make it worse, the number had a Manhattan area code, so it wasn’t even that far away, just hiding in the pants of a stranger. He could’ve walked past it on the street earlier without knowing, and now it was on his phone, fully hard, showing him exactly what he was missing out on by staying at home and trying to study.

He feels bad for the stranger though, and a dick as fucking hot as that deserved to be getting wet tonight, so instead of just deleting the text and leaving the well endowed stranger hanging, Timmy decides to answer the text.

**< Hi, I’m pretty sure you’ve got the wrong number.>**

He debated on whether to add a friendly “hope you have a good night” but decided not to in the end, just because it felt like a little bit too much, given the circumstances. He did wish the stranger got laid later, but, he didn’t want to necessarily broadcast that fact, figuring the stranger would feel mortified enough already, having sent a photo of their _dick_ _t_ o the wrong person.

Honestly, it’s a good thing Timmy is a nice person, because if the stranger had texted Ansel, he’d definitely forward it to everyone in his contact list and probably tweet it as well, just because he’s a bit of an asshole with absolutely zero shame.  
  
About three seconds after the text was sent, the read receipt tells him that the big dicked stranger has already read his reply — which, who even have their read receipts on in this day and age? — and not only that, the three dots have already appeared indicating that the stranger is writing him back.

Timmy practically holds his breath waiting to see what kind of a message that’s going to come through, if he were a betting man — and he wasn’t completely alone — he’d put good money on it being an embarrassed apology. Good thing he didn’t, because when the text message finally arrives, it’s neither of those things, and Timmy is left staring dumbfounded down at his phone.

_< Haha, very funny, Jake. Do you wanna fuck or not? I haven’t got all night, if you don’t want to, just say so and I’ll finish without you.>_

Timmy doesn’t even know how to respond to that, how do you convince a stranger that you’re, well, a stranger? But at least he can stop worrying about the stranger being straight and pissed off or something about having sent his dick to another guy — really straight people had done a lot weirder things than blame someone else for receiving a text message, so thank fuck for small favors.  
  
In the end he decides to take the easy way out and takes a quick selfie, smiling awkwardly at the camera, and attaches it to his next message.

 **< Not joking, and not Jake. Definitely the wrong number.>  
**   
This time it takes a lot longer for the three dots to appear, even though the read receipts told Timmy that his message had been read immediately. The reply when it finally comes through, is both short and succinct.

 _< Shit.>_  
  
Just as Timmy is about to put his phone down, figuring that was the end of that, another text message comes through, making him almost drop his phone in shock, and he couldn’t help the surprised burst of laughter that comes bubbling to the surface.

_< You’re hot af tho, and from NY??? Sure you don’t wanna fuck?>_

Thing is, getting fucked would definitely be a better way to spend his evening than studying for his psych exam, but, there is a reason he stopped going on Grindr, or even just going out with the intention of getting laid. It had all gotten a bit, well, not boring exactly, sex was never boring. It just all got a bit stale. And to tell the truth, he was kind of over the whole one night stand thing, he was coming up on 23, and call him old fashioned, but all he really wanted was to find someone to settle down with.

He wanted a boyfriend, not a booty call.

Somehow, he doubted he was going to get that from someone who sends dickpics to random strangers and doesn’t even seem all that fazed about it. Still, he really did need a good dicking down, and that was a really great fucking cock, so fuck it.

**< Oh, well… Are you serious rn?>**

Better safe than sorry, really, despite having decided to go for it the last thing he’d need was to give an enthusiastic response only to find out the stranger was being an asshole, and playing him, as some weird kind of payback. Honestly, you never knew with people these days.

_< Definitely serious! I’m so hard I could cut glass, and you’re the hottest fucking guy I think I’ve ever seen. Should I send you my address, or do you want me to come to yours? ...Or am I completely misreading this? In which case, sorry about everything.>_

**< Definitely not misreading anything, but, I do have a few questions first, if you don’t mind?>  
**   
_< Go for it!>_

 **< What’s your name? How old are you? Do you live alone? Are you single? Do you prefer to top or bottom? And are you clean?>  
**   
Timmy feels a bit awkward asking, but he’s heard enough horror stories — usually from Ansel, but sometimes even from Saoirse — about unwanted surprises popping up in the middle of dates.

Usually with the Grindr hookups Timmy has gone on before, that’s all been cleared up way before they even agree to meet up. Usually it’s either in their profile, or they straight up offer it up, or they just ask about it within the first two seconds, and he hasn’t really had any issues yet. Unless you count that one guy that wanted to bite him and suck his blood, but really, no amount of questions asked could’ve prepared him for _that_.

 _< Armie, 32, yes, yes, both, yes.>_  
  
Timmy smiles, he figures Armie is probably either a code name of sorts, or a really dorky nickname, nobody would ever actually name their child that, would they? Though to be fair, he went to school with an Excelsior, so nothing really surprises him anymore, it’s New York after all, and besides, it’s cute. Not really the first name you think of when you picture a 32 year old man with a dick like that, but hey, at least he doesn’t have to keep referring to him as a stranger anymore.

 **< Good, then you can text me your address ** **>  
**   
_< Oh really? You’re not gonna return the favor? I see how it is, no give and all take, tsk tsk _ _>_

**< Lol shit, sorry, I totally forgot. The name’s Timmy, 22, yes, yes, both and yes.>  
**

_< In that case, Timmy, here’s my address>_  
  
Armie actually sends him a link to google maps with GPS coordinates, which despite Timmy’s history with online hookups, is a first. It’s definitely handy though, he’ll give him that. From the link Timmy can see that Armie actually only lives a few blocks over, which is a lot closer than he imagined, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s going to show up at his door to find it’s his favorite barista, or the hot cashier from his favorite grocery store, or that one really hot guy that came into the record store last shift. Really, the possibilities are endless.

**< Cool, cool. I’ll see you in about 20 minutes!>**

_< Can’t wait.>_

Timmy quickly gets in the shower and thoroughly washes _everything_. It might have been a while since the last time he did this, but he definitely still remembered his pre-Grindr hookup routine, and while he hadn’t actually met Armie on Grindr, the principle was still the same.

15 minutes later, he’s dressed and his hair is blow-dried, and he’s out the door, following the directions on his phone. When he reaches Armie’s building, it’s both exactly what he expected, and not, at the same time. It’s just so incredibly ordinary, is the thing, Timmy has probably walked past this very building a hundred thousand times without offering it any thought, and now here he was, about to go inside and hopefully have some mindblowingly hot sex with a complete stranger.

Since Armie hadn’t given him an apartment number, Timmy sends him a quick text letting him know he’s arrived, and two seconds later, the front door buzzes open, and as Timmy walks inside he gets a text message only containing the words 4th floor, apt 7B, so he gets into the elevator, hitting the button with the 4 on it.

Funnily enough, the layout of the apartment building is not all that different to the one Timmy is living in, so it doesn’t take him all that long to locate apartment 7B. What does, however, take a quite a bit longer than normal, is working up the courage to knock. Usually with other Grindr hookups, they all came to him, simply because he’s lucky enough to live on his own. He’d never actually shown up at a strangers apartment, just to fuck before. But apparently there’s a first time for everything he thinks to himself as he raises his fist and knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I am back. And no, sadly this is not a new chapter of Where Do I Sign? Because when I sat down to write that, this is what came out instead. But hey, at least it's something! (And don't worry, a new chapter of WDIS is definitely on the way)
> 
> I hope you liked this stupid little idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and I'll see you soon for part 2 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The level of feedback on the first part was more than a little overwhelming, I had hoped people would enjoy it, of course, but I hadn't expected it to blow up quite like that. It's both extremely lovely, and absolutely frightening, because lol, now there are _expectations_ and then what the fuck do I do if this doesn't live up to the hype? So even though I was going to wait to post this until I'd finished editing and posted the next part of WDIS, I knew that if I didn't get this out now, I probably wouldn't get it out, just because, well, you know how anxiety works, ridiculous annoying brain telling you stupid things. So yeah! Here we are, part 2, hope it was worth the - shorter than expected - wait! :D

The door opens almost immediately, as if Armie’s been standing by the door waiting for him, which is both flattering and slightly embarrassing, considering how long he stood there before knocking.

Armie is, well he’s tall as fuck is what he is, Timmy isn’t really used to being the short one anymore, but fuck if it doesn’t send a shiver down his spine knowing that Armie could easily manhandle him if he wanted. Armie is also drop dead gorgeous, and Timmy doesn’t know what the fuck he did to deserve a reward such as this, but fuck if he isn’t grateful.

“Wow, look at you, you’re even more gorgeous in person.”

Armie sounds a little breathless, and Timmy can’t help the blush that lightly dusts his cheeks. It’s not that he’s not used to getting compliments, it’s just that it pretty much exclusively happens in bed, and then they’re usually more along the lines of _‘oh god yes, you’re so tight’_ or _‘fuck, your dick feels good’_ and less _'you’re beautiful'_ so he doesn’t really quite know what to do with _t_ _hat_. In the end he decides to go with what he knows best — shameless flirting.

“I would say the same to you, but, all I’ve really seen is your dick, and unfortunately, you’ve got that covered up now.”

“That can easily be remedied.” Armie grins and makes a move to pull his sweatpants down, Timmy quickly reaches his hand out and places it on top of Armie’s, stopping his movements.

“Trust me, there’s nothing I’d want more than to get my mouth on your dick immediately, but, maybe not out here where everyone can see?”

Timmy smiles a bit sheepishly up at Armie, indicating to where he was still standing outside on the doormat. It’s not like Timmy had a problem with exhibitionism, not even a little bit — in fact he’d done the whole sex club thing on more than one occasion — and he definitely did get off on the idea of people watching him. However, Armie’s doorstep would probably kill his knees, and he did still have to walk home later.

Armie looks more than a little horrified to realize that he hadn’t even invited Timmy inside yet, which Timmy thinks is strangely endearing, seemed to indicate that Armie’s heart was also in proportion to his body — and not just his dick.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, you’re just really fucking distracting. But yeah, come in, man!”

Timmy sends Armie a small smile, and walks inside. He toes his shoes off while Armie closes the door, and gives Armie his jacket to hang up. Armie’s apartment is, well, it’s a bit of a mess, but in a cozy, lived in sort of way. Unlike Timmy’s, which is just a flat out ‘I’m too fucking busy and lazy to bother cleaning’ type of a mess.

He can see what looks like a stack of essays on the living room table, and he smiles turning back to Armie.

“You a teacher or something?”

“Hmm?” Armie’s eyes quickly flick up from Timmy’s ass and meets his gaze, grinning widely, not even bothering trying to disguise the fact that he was too busy ogling him to listen to what he was saying.

“I said, are you a teacher or something?”

“Ah yeah, yeah, I’ve made the truly _excellent_ choice of teaching high school English.”

“Yikes.”

Timmy scrunches his nose in sympathy, he’d always loved that class personally, but he also knew how awful some of his classmates had been, claiming the class was useless, and then why the fuck should they make an effort?

“Yeah, you could say that again. Most the kids are lovely, don’t get me wrong, but before I texted you, I literally had to read an essay where the girl tried to argue that 50 Shades should’ve won a Nobel prize in literature, and I swear I lost my will to live a little.”

“Christ, I don’t blame you, anyone would need a good fuck to get over that.”

“I’m glad you agree” Armie smirks, and as he starts walking closer, Timmy can’t deny that the feeling of having to crane his neck to be able to keep eye contact really does it for him. Such a small detail, but fuck if he hasn’t missed it.

It used to be his favorite thing about sleeping with guys, getting to feel small for a change. And then he hit 19 and grew a few inches over night, and suddenly he was the tall one, or at least, no one else really towered over him anymore.

At least until now. With Armie. Who apparently ate all his greens as a child, and then some, because he was a fucking giant. Really, it was no fucking wonder his dick was so goddamn amazing.

When Timmy feels Armie’s hands cupping his cheeks and trailing down his neck, he can’t help the shiver that runs through his spine, and he closes his eyes, just waiting for the moment that Armie’s lips would touch his own.

But instead, all he could feel was Armie’s labored breathing tickling his face. And then he feels Armie gently tracing his lips with his finger, making him suck in a deep breath, and he almost miss Armie’s whispered

“Will you let me?”

“God, Armie, this isn’t Pretty Woman, just fucking _kiss_ me!”

Armie definitely didn’t need telling twice, and Timmy had barely finished getting the words out when Armie’s lips descend onto his. As cliché as it sounds, it was like every neuron in Timmy’s brain fired off at once, making every inch of his body ten times as sensitive as normal, and to say it was overwhelming would be a massive understatement.

His dick went from half hard and curious to rock solid and ready to go in less than three seconds, and judging by the deep groan that comes from within Armie’s chest when Timmy gently bites his bottom lip, Timmy wasn’t the only one straining against his underwear.

“Fuck.” Timmy has no choice but to pull back to breathe, resting his forehead against Armie’s collarbone.

“I’ll say” Armie breathes out, and Timmy is pleased to note that he definitely doesn’t sound any better off than himself, a nice confirmation that it wasn’t just him that was feeling overwhelmed.

“Couch or bedroom?” Armie whispers, stroking his hand across Timmy’s back and tipping Timmy’s head to the side to place a couple of gentle kisses to his neck.

“Bedroom, fuck, Armie, take me to bed. _Please._ ”

Armie sinks his teeth into Timmy’s neck while reaching down and gently squeezing his dick through his jeans, and Timmy’s knees almost buckle from how fucking good it feels.

“Oh god, I’m fucking gonna cream my pants if you keep that up.”

“Yeah? Feels good?” Timmy can feel Armie grinning against his neck as he continues squeezing Timmy’s dick through his pants.

“Fuck yeah, if this is what an over the jeans handjob feels like with you, I can’t fucking wait to get your dick in me.”

“God, Timmy, the fucking mouth on you, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Trust me, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Timmy says with a wicked grin, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “Let’s just say, there’s plenty more this mouth can do.”

Armie doesn’t even answer that, just lets out a loud groan and crashes their mouths together, and then he completely takes Timmy by surprise when he lifts him off the ground as if he weighed nothing.

And this time it was Timmy’s turn to groan, because Jesus fucking Christ. It had been a long _long_ time since anyone had been able to just, grab and lift him up like that — at least without his cooperation. But Armie didn’t even struggle, and Timmy honestly didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but here we fucking are. And to tell the truth, he’s pretty sure he’s just seconds away from leaking all the way through his jeans — which would definitely be a first.

Armie easily carries him over to his bedroom, their lips staying attached the entire time, and when Armie leans down to put Timmy on the bed, Timmy keeps his legs locked around Armie’s waist, as well as reaching up to thread his fingers together behind Armie’s neck, effectively stopping him from being able to pull away. Which makes Armie chuckle into their kiss.

“Needy are we?” Armie asks in between kisses, making Timmy scoff and release his hold on his neck, letting Armie pull back enough so that they can make eye contact without going cross eyed.

“Dude, you have no fucking idea. Literally, the second that photo of your dick showed up on my phone, all I wanted was to get it inside of me, one way or another. And now you’re here, and you’re expecting me to be _patient_?? Nah, fuck that”

Timmy can see a smirk spread across Armie’s face, and he’s looking mighty proud of himself — and his dick — though to be fair, if Timmy had a dick like _that_ , he’d be proud as fuck about it as well. He lets his legs fall back down to the bed, and Armie immediately starts pushing his sweatpants down and off, and Timmy is not at all surprised to see that he’s not wearing any underwear.

Once Armie’s dick is out, Timmy lets out a needy moan and quickly sits up, placing a quick kiss right above Armie’s belly button, and wraps both hands around Armie’s cock, giving it an experimental tug.

The guttural sound Armie makes when Timmy starts jerking him off quickly becomes one of Timmy’s favorite sounds in the whole goddamn world, and he vows to do everything in his power to get Armie to make that sound again, several more times, before the night is over.

Timmy lets one of his hands trail down to fondle Armie’s balls, while the other remains wrapped around his cock, and he grins up at Armie as he tightens his grip on it ever so slightly. He teases the head of Armie’s cock with his thumb, spreading precome around, while rolling his balls around in his palm, occasionally giving them a light squeeze once he learned that Armie seemed to _really_ fucking like that.

Armie lets out an involuntary whine when Timmy lets go of his dick, but the whine quickly turns into a moan when Timmy leans forward and traces the head of Armie cock with his tongue.

“God, _fuck_ , Timmy!”

It takes absolutely everything in him to stop himself from just taking Armie’s dick into his throat and choking himself on it, but he knows from experience that if he does that, from this angle, his neck will scream fucking murder at him tomorrow, and Timmy definitely doesn’t have the time for a tension headache right in the middle of exam season.

“Lie down on the bed, Armie, please.” Timmy whispers while wiping away a little drool from the side of his mouth. Instead of doing as he was asked, Armie captures Timmy’s lips in another bruising kiss, pulling away just as Timmy was about to lick his way into his mouth.

“Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than your mouth on my dick, but, it would be so much better if we were both naked. Don’t you agree?” Armie says with a wink, and as soon as Timmy starts nodding, Armie’s skilled fingers make quick work of opening and unzipping his jeans.

Once Timmy is finally naked — his clothes haphazardly thrown onto the floor —  Armie takes a second to just, look at him, and if he weren’t so fucking horny, he’d probably be feeling more than a little self-conscious. As it is, he’s just basking in it, a guy as fucking hot as Armie, looking at _him_ as if he had a dick of solid gold, well, lets just say there are worse things in life.

“Fuck, I have never been happier to mistype a phone number in my life, because Jesus fucking Christ, Timmy, look at you. I swear, you’re like all my wet dreams come to life.”

“Well, if you’d just lie down, I’m sure we could take this straight into wet dream territory in no time.” Timmy said with a smirk, chuckling lightly when Armie let out a string of curses, and hastily got onto his back in the middle of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is getting posted earlier than anticipated, but I felt kind of cruel for leaving you hanging with that last chapter. So here we are, hopefully this makes up for that ;)

Despite how desperate he was to get Armie’s dick back in his mouth, Timmy couldn’t help but want to tease him a little first. So instead of opening his mouth and taking Armie all the way into his throat, like he knew was what Armie was expecting, Timmy put two of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and used the tip of his middle finger to lightly trace the vein at the front of Armie’s dick, all the way from the base to the head. He then used both fingers to gently massage the tip of Armie’s dick in a circular motion, grinning every time a new viscous bead of precome came bubbling to the surface.

Throughout it all, Armie had been a writhing, panting mess on the bed, trying his absolute best to keep his hips in check, which Timmy really appreciated. And when he sees Armie eyes rolling back, and a new batch of precome comes oozing out of his dick, he figures it’s time to reward him for letting Timmy do what he wanted without trying to hurry him along, as so many others would, and had.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Timmy whispers while wrapping his fingers around Armie’s dick and jerking him off at a slow but steady pace, he smiles to himself at the sound of Armie’s surprised inhale and the deep groan that followed. He figured that someone of Armie’s stature and size probably didn’t get told he was a good boy very often, which truly was a shame, if this was how he was reacting to it.

Timmy settles himself on his stomach in between Armie’s spread out legs, and he grins to himself as he sees Armie holding his breath the closer Timmy’s mouth gets to his dick. But Timmy isn’t quite finished being a tease just yet, and as he opens his mouth, face hovering barely an inch above the tip of Armie’s cock, he sticks his tongue out and laps up the precome gathered there before gently blowing on it.

“Timmy, please, just — god, please...” Armie whines breathlessly, and Timmy increases the speed of his wrist, and occasionally letting his palm pass up to the head of Armie’s cock to lightly massage it with his fingertips before sliding back down the shaft and continue jerking him off.

“Please what? Armie? What do you want?”

Truth be told, Timmy knows damn well what it is Armie wants him to do, because it perfectly matches what _he_ wants to do, which is getting that big and beautiful cock into his mouth. However, Timmy still wants to hear Armie _say_ it.

“Fuck, just, please, Timmy, suck my — _oh god yes_ — fucking suck my dick, please.”

“Yeah? You want me to swallow you whole? Hmm? For me to wrap my mouth around you and take you all the way down? The wet and tight heat of my mouth making you see stars? Is that what you want?” Timmy practically purrs, loving the way Armie lets his head fall back to the pillow, completely overwhelmed, as he lets out his loudest moan yet.

“Yes! _Y_ _es_ , that’s what — yes. God, Timmy!”

“Then why didn’t you just say so?” Timmy says with a teasing smirk, before putting Armie out of his misery, and letting his cock enter his mouth.

Finally.

As soon as Timmy’s lips wrap around the head of Armie’s dick, and his tongue comes into contact with his frenulum, Armie’s hips shoot off the bed. Luckily Timmy had halfway been expecting it, but even so, he barely had the time to pull off before Armie managed to fully shove his entire length down his throat. He did still end up spluttering a little, and a couple of tears spill out and make their way down his cheeks, but it definitely could’ve been a lot worse.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry! I’m, I — Are you okay?” Armie asks breathlessly, sitting up and reaching out to cup Timmy’s cheek. “If you want to stop, that’s fine, just say the word and I’ll let you get dressed.”

Timmy leans into Armie’s touch with a grateful smile spreading across his face. “It’s—” Timmy’s voice comes out all croaky, so he stops to clear his throat before trying again. Armie continues stroking his face with his thumb, wiping away the last remnants of tears. “It’s fine, honestly. It’s just as much my fault as yours. I should’ve considered the fact that you’d get overly sensitive from the teasing, and that you might lose control like that.”

“Still, I should’ve been able to stop myself.” Armie grumbles, and his eyes drop down to the bed.

“Nah, this wouldn’t be as much fun if you were completely in control of yourself the entire time. I like making you lose control, it’s... Really fucking hot.”

Armie’s eyes quickly come back up to settle on Timmy’s smiling face, and Timmy was pleased to note that he seemed to let go of most of the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders since he sat up.

“Yeah?” Armie whispered, and Timmy reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“Definitely. So, if you wouldn’t mind lying back down? Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe you’ve got a dick in need of sucking?”

“You know what? I do believe you’re right.” Armie said with a laugh, leaning forward and giving Timmy a quick kiss before doing as he was told, and lying down. Timmy could see that Armie’s dick had softened a little, and he quickly got to work to rectify that.

This time, when he wrapped his lips around Armie’s dick, Armie’s hips stayed down, and Timmy was able to focus on getting him back to full hardness. He sucked on the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit in search of precome, while using his hand to jerk him off at the same time. And within 30 seconds, Armie was more than rearing to go.

After thoroughly wetting the head, with both spit and precome, Timmy pulled back and let a few drops of saliva run out of his mouth, hitting Armie’s cock beautifully, and he used his hand to spread it out and cover all of it with his spit, to help ease the way for his mouth later.

Timmy then slowly licked his way up Armie’s cock, making eye contact the entire time, and smirking to himself when he felt Armie’s hips jolt slightly when he took the head of his dick back into his mouth and sucked lightly on it.

“Thought you said you were gonna be good?” Timmy whispered after letting Armie fall from his mouth, jerking him off for a little bit instead.

“I’m try — fuck — trying. I’m doing the best I can here.” Armie pants out, running his hands through his hair, making Timmy grin widely before placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock.

“I know you are, because you wanna be my good boy, don’t you?” Timmy purred as he slowly licked his way down Armie’s length again.

“Yes, yes, I — yes. You—” The rest of Armie’s words were swallowed by the loud gasp he let out as Timmy took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking on it, while lightly squeezing the other one.

“ _Timmy!_ You — Fuck...”

The harder Timmy sucked on his balls, the louder Armie seemed to get, and as he released them from his mouth — mainly to let Armie catch his breath — he made a mental note to return to them later. Timmy said nothing else, just looked up and met Armie gaze before winking, and taking his dick into his mouth.

No more teasing, it was finally time to get down to business.

He let the head of Armie’s cock gently nudge the back of his throat before pulling back up, and he opened his lips letting all the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth from his gag reflex activating slowly leak out and coat Armie’s dick with fresh wetness. He used both his hands to jerk him off and spread the saliva around while he focused on sucking on the head as well as letting his tongue play with Armie’s frenulum every once in a while. Which Armie seemed to really appreciate, if the loud moans that kept escaping him were any indication.

Once Timmy was satisfied with how wet Armie had gotten, he sank back down, and this time when Armie nudged the back of his throat, he made sure to breathe through his nose, and slowly kept pushing himself down until he felt Armie’s pubes tickle his nose. Which on any other occasion would’ve made him laugh, but if he did that now he’d choke for sure, and if there was one thing he was certain of, despite not really knowing him at all, it was that Armie definitely wouldn’t be into Timmy puking all over his dick. So no, best smother that laughter, and focus on making Armie feel good instead.

The loud and breathless groan that Armie released when Timmy carefully swallowed around him made Timmy smile smugly, or at least, he would have smiled if he didn’t have Armie’s entire length down his throat. He pulled back slowly, letting his tongue trace the underside of Armie’s dick on the way up, and released him with a loud popping sound when he reached the tip of his cock.

“Did you like that?” Timmy croaked out, grinning to himself over just how ruined his voice sounded already, after only taking Armie into his throat once.

“Are you kidding?” Armie panted as he sat up slightly, and Timmy had to stifle a laugh at how his hair stood out in every direction, indicating that he’d been grabbing onto it in order to not grab onto Timmy’s. “That was… Fucking fantastic.”

“You can touch me, you know.” Timmy says with a smile, and Armie just raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I’m not gonna break if you pull my hair a little while I go down on you. I’d actually really like it.”

“Yeah? You like it to hurt a little?” Armie says, voice darkening, and Timmy is unable to stop the shiver that runs down his spine.

“Fuck, yes.”

“Good to know.” Armie says with a smirk as he reaches out and grabs Timmy by the back of the neck and pulls him closer for a quick kiss. “Now, continue sucking my dick, please.” Armie whispered against his lips, making Timmy grin, and he pulled back with a gentle bite to Armie’s bottom lip before he got back down on his stomach in between Armie’s legs. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, and opening his mouth and taking him all the way back down into his throat.

This time, Armie’s hands immediately buried themselves in Timmy’s hair, and when Armie gave it an experimental tug, just as Timmy was about to swallow around him, well, he didn’t think he’d ever swallowed _and_ moaned at the same time, but somehow he managed, and Armie definitely seemed to like it, judging by the way he tightened his hold on Timmy’s hair while letting out a deep, guttural sound of pleasure.

Not wanting to completely fuck up his throat, he did have to give a small presentation at the end of the week after all, Timmy pulled back up again. Armie let out a small disappointed noise as Timmy’s mouth left his dick, but it quickly morphed into a pleased moan when Timmy started leaving open mouthed kisses along the length of his shaft instead. Timmy then went back to sucking on Armie’s balls, before he let his tongue trail down even further, stopping right before he reached Armie’s opening.

“Is this alright?” Timmy asked, surprised at his own breathlessness.

“Yeah, God, yes!” Timmy smiled widely as Armie eagerly lifted his hips up, and he quickly reached for a pillow to place underneath them, to help keep the angle right, without forcing Armie to completely exhaust himself by holding himself up.

“Good.”

Timmy took one last look at Armie, flushed, sweaty and panting, before burying his face in between his ass cheeks. At the first touch of Timmy’s tongue to his hole, Armie let out a high pitched noise that made Timmy chuckle lightly, but he quickly got back to business, tracing his tongue around Armie’s entrance, letting the tip of his tongue push against it slightly.

Soon enough, Armie was pushing his hips against Timmy’s mouth, while Timmy was trying his very best to devour him whole. The entire bottom half of his face was completely covered in his own spit, and more than a little of Armie’s sweat, which normally would be quite disgusting, but right now Timmy was fucking _loving_ it.

When Timmy finally managed to push his tongue into Armie, they both groaned, Armie because of the feel, no doubt, and Timmy because of the dirty, wrong, but still so right, taste of it all.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Timmy, up, please, stop. I can’t — I’m gonna, _oh god._ ”

Timmy quickly sat up and grabbed the base of Armie’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze, making Armie shout out a few choice words.

“Oh no you don’t, no coming until you’re inside of me.” Timmy said sternly, before wiping his face off in the crook of his elbow.

“You son of a bitch.” Armie panted, looking none too happy that Timmy stopped his orgasm in its tracks, but Timmy just smirked.

“I know, sucks doesn’t it?”

“You think?!”

“Gonna be worth it when you’re inside of me though.” Timmy winked, and he could see Armie’s eyes practically glazing over at the thought of it, before he shook his head and met Timmy’s gaze again.

“You gonna let me finger you? Or is that something you prefer to do yourself?” Armie asked carefully, and Timmy smiled softly at him, once again marveling at the fact that Armie actually _asked_ about his preference with these things, and didn’t just do what he himself wanted, like most the other people Timmy had slept with had done.

“I’d love for you to do it. Have you _seen_ your hands? They're gonna feel fucking amazing inside me.” Timmy felt breathless just thinking about it, and when he took Armie’s place on his back in the middle of the bed, while Armie dug the lube and condoms out of his nightstand, all Timmy could think was, thank fucking god he didn’t just block Armie’s number when that dickpic showed up, because look what he would be missing out on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the grand finale...

Once Armie had finally located the condoms and the lube, he placed everything next to Timmy on the bed and sat down on his knees between Timmy’s spread out legs. And Timmy had to try really fucking hard to suppress the shiver that wanted to travel up his spine at the visual confirmation of their size difference. Everywhere Timmy was skinny and gangly, Armie was muscled and filled out, and he easily towered over Timmy, even sitting on his knees.

“You sure you want me to do this? It’s just — I’ve got quite big hands.” Armie almost looked a little embarrassed by that fact, and even though Timmy barely knew the guy, he was more than a little offended on his behalf, whoever had made Armie doubt himself and his body like that, deserved to be punched in the face.

Because truly, every single piece of Armie was fucking magnificent, and the fact that he didn’t seem to know that? Sure, he was proud of his dick, but then again, with a dick like that, who wouldn’t be? But, he deserved to be equally proud of the rest of his body, because, honestly, he might’ve called Timmy a wet dream come to life, but fucking hell, so was he.

Everything Timmy could ever want in a guy, physically, Armie was it. And, he seemed to have a good heart to back it all up, so really, he had it all. He was basically Timmy’s ultimate dream guy.

Naturally, Timmy couldn’t say _that_ , he came here to get fucked, not fall in love.

“Armie, I’m gonna say this in the nicest way possible, alright? Have you seen the size of your fucking dick? Honestly, the bigger your hands are the better. Literally, I’d’ve had to shove my entire fist up my ass to be able to take you, so, please, if you would, finger me open.”

And with that, Timmy reached for the discarded pillow and placed it underneath his hips.

“Sometime today would be nice.” He added with a laugh when Armie still hadn’t moved.

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, right, yeah, uhm, where did I put the lube again?”

Timmy grabs the bottle of lube and hands it over to Armie, but when Armie grabs it, Timmy doesn’t let go, making Armie frown a little.

“Uhm?” Armie lets go of the lube and blinks confusedly down at Timmy, who smiles softly back at him.

“If you don’t actually want to do this, you don’t have to, you know that right? Despite what I just said, I _can_ do it myself.” Timmy said carefully, not wanting to push Armie past his boundaries. Armie had been so careful to respect Timmy, so the least he could do was to offer the same in return.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I do want to, really, I do. I just— You know, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Thought I’d already told you that I don’t mind it if it hurts a little.” Timmy said with a wink, and Armie rolled his eyes before chuckling.

“Yeah, but you and I both know that there’s a difference between inflicting pain for pleasure, and genuinely causing someone harm.”

“True, true. But just the fact that you’re asking? And how careful you’ve been with respecting my limits so far, I trust you, Armie. And I promise that you can trust me to tell you if you do something I don’t like. Okay?”

Armie breathed out a sigh of relief, and started nodding his head. “Yeah, okay, yeah, good.”

“So, you gonna finger me now?” Timmy teased, lifting his eyebrows.

“Definitely.” Armie said, grabbing the lube from out of Timmy’s hand, and quickly squeezed some into his palm and started coating his fingers.

At the first touch of Armie’s wet finger to his hole, Timmy couldn’t help but wince and suck in a quick breath, simply because no matter how considerate your partner is, lube will always feel slightly cold to the touch. “You alright?” Armie asked, just gently stroking across Timmy’s opening.

“Yeah, yeah, just, cold, you know.” Timmy smiled, and Armie nodded. “You can keep going.”

Armie nodded again, and Timmy felt the tip of his finger push inside him, moaning slightly because it felt fucking fantastic, but it still wasn’t quite enough. And when it became apparent that Armie wasn’t planning on speeding up anytime soon, Timmy pushed his hips against Armie’s hand, forcing his finger to go in deeper.

“Oh yes, just like that. _Fuck_ , so good.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Armie needed, because he didn’t hesitate to add a second finger to the mix, which Timmy was more than grateful for, because holy fucking hell, Armie’s fingers were _magic_. Not only were they thick enough to keep pushing against that boundary of pleasure and pain that Timmy fucking loved, but the way he _moved_ them, yeah, it was safe to say that he definitely knew what he was doing.

Armie twisted his fingers inside of him and holy fucking shit, Timmy felt like he was on fucking _fire_ , he could literally feel sweat dripping down his forehead, which was a little gross, he’s not gonna lie, but it was also really fucking hot.

“Armie, god fuck, yes, how’d you- _oh my god_!”

Just then, Armie smirked down at Timmy and pressed the tip of his finger against his prostate, making Timmy’s hips shoot off the bed as if he’d been electrocuted from the inside out, which, to be fair, he basically had.

Armie leaned down and captured his lips in a quick kiss, before pulling back and whispering against Timmy’s lips. “Yeah? Feels good?”

“Fuck, yes, gimme another, Armie, god.” Timmy tipped his head back and Armie started planting wet open mouthed kisses to his neck as he carefully pushed a third finger into Timmy’s hole.

“ _Yeesss,_ so fucking good.”

And then suddenly Armie had his lips wrapped around Timmy’s cock, and it’s safe to say Timmy lost his fucking mind. He couldn’t fucking _think_ , everything was just, Armie, and so much fucking pleasure he thought for a second his heart might stop.

“Armie! I- You… _Fucking Christ_.” Timmy couldn’t help but lift his hips up, trying to chase the wet heat of Armie’s mouth while at the same time push back against his fingers, not wanting to miss out on anything that Armie had to offer.

It was also safe to say that Timmy’s was not the first dick Armie had ever sucked, he didn’t even have to work up to taking Timmy fully down his throat, and not to brag or anything, but it wasn’t like Timmy was _small_. In fact, most guys Timmy had been with hadn’t even bothered to try with deep throating him, claiming he was too big for them, so the fact that Armie could just straight up devour him like that?

Yeah. Timmy was in fucking pleasure heaven. Despite not wanting to completely exhaust his voice before his presentation later in the week, he’s pretty sure he’d moaned loud and long enough to wake up without a voice in the morning.

Then Armie pulled off Timmy’s dick with a smirk, “You like that? Hmm? It’s just, I can’t quite tell.”

“Oh, you fucking asshole.” Timmy breathes out, reaching up to push his hair away from his forehead, trying his best to look stern, but he doesn’t think he quite pulls it off. “You shouldn’t be enjoying this – _fuck –_ shouldn’t be enjoying this so much.”

“Oh, you want me to stop?” Armie chuckled darkly, pulling his fingers out, making Timmy whine. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” And with that Armie shoved all three fingers right back in, nudging against Timmy’s prostate, lighting him on fire again.

“Armie, please, fuck me. I can’t- I need you in me, _now._ ”

“But I _am_ inside you.” Armie teased, pressing the tip of his finger against Timmy’s prostate again. “Can’t you feel me?”

“Yes, yes, but – fucking god – I want your dick. Come on, Armie. Give it to me, _please_.” Timmy frantically felt around on the bed next to him, grinning victoriously when he found the condom wrapper.

“Take it, and _fuck me_.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Armie winked, grinning widely when his words made Timmy moan even louder. “Oh, you _liked_ that!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Timmy breathlessly shot back, making Armie chuckle, but he finally reached for the condom wrapper, ripping it open and slowly rolling the condom down his dick.

“So bossy.” Armie breathed out, picking the bottle of lube back up and coating his dick with it, hissing slightly at the cold, and Timmy reached up, stroking his stomach in sympathy.

“How do you wanna do this?” Armie asked, indicating to his dick. “I mean, do you wanna do it like this – with you on your back? Or?”

“I think...” Timmy sat up, reaching for Armie’s dick and giving it a slow tug, making Armie suck in a deep breath. “Yeah, I think I wanna ride you.”

“Fuck, yeah, that’s – yeah.” Armie nodded so quickly Timmy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Liked that idea, did we?”

“We’ll see who’ll be laughing in a minute.” Armie promised darkly, making a shiver run down Timmy’s spine.

He watched as Armie took his place in the middle of the bed, frowning a little in confusion when Armie handed him the bottle of lube. “You should reapply some to your rim, just in case.” Timmy smiled gratefully down at him, and did as he was told, once again wincing slightly at the feel of cold lube meeting his heated skin.

Once he was happy with how lubed up he was, he pushed the bottle down to the floor, crawling over to Armie and straddling his lap, grinning down at him as Armie reached up to hold him by the hips.

“You ready?” Timmy whispers, leaning down and giving Armie a quick kiss.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Armie asks, kissing Timmy again. “But, yes. Very ready.”

“Good.” Was all Timmy said before reaching behind him and grabbing Armie’s dick, holding it steady against his opening as he started pushing down on it. “Fuck, that’s good.” He groaned out when the head of Armie’s dick breached him and he slowly started sinking down on the rest of him.

Armie didn’t say much, but he squeezed Timmy’s hips quite tightly, which no doubt was going to leave him with bruises shaped like fingertips there tomorrow. And just the thought of that, being marked by Armie – having a physical reminder of their night together – made Timmy moan and push down hard on Armie’s dick, taking the rest of it inside in one go.

“Fuck, _Timmy!”_ Armie couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips up a little, making his dick go in even deeper, making Timmy gasp.

“Oh god, Armie, I- Shit.”

“Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?” Armie looked both fucking wrecked and worried at the same time, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Timmy’s reply.

“No, you didn’t hurt me, it felt fucking amazing. Do it again.” Timmy panted out, clenching down on Armie as he spoke, smiling widely at Armie’s answering gasp, before he did what Timmy asked, and thrust his hips up. “Yes, just like that.”

It took a little while before they found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, but once they did, the only thing that could be heard was their breathless moaning and the crass sound of skin slapping against skin, which Timmy absolutely fucking loved.

“Harder, Armie, please, fuck me harder.” Timmy breathed into Armie’s ear, before letting out a surprised shout as he felt Armie’s arms wrapping around his back as the world shifted and suddenly he was lying on his back.

He let out a loud whine as he felt Armie’s dick leaving him, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He wanted Armie to pound into him, not pull out.

“Don’t-” Was all he got out, before Armie snapped his hips forwards, pushing back in with so much force it actually made Timmy slide up the bed, and it felt so fucking good Timmy almost lost his breath. “ _Yes!_ Fuck, just like that, again.”

He wasn’t above begging, but thankfully Armie didn’t need telling twice, setting up a rough and brutal rhythm, fucking Timmy so hard the bed actually started knocking against the wall, and Timmy spared a thought for Armie’s neighbor, hoping they weren’t home, or that the apartments were somehow soundproofed.

When Armie reached for Timmy’s dick and started jerking him off at the same brutal pace, Timmy couldn’t hold back any longer, and came with a loud scream, coating Armie’s hand and his own chest in come.

“Fuck, fuckfuck, god, so good, I- _Shit._ ” Timmy had never had an orgasm that went through his entire body quite like that before, he could literally feel it in his _toes_ , and he was breathing so hard his chest was practically moving at lightning speed. But then Armie started to slow down, clearly intending to pull out and jerk himself off to finish, but Timmy was having none of that.

“No, don’t. Keep going, I want you to come in me. Come on, keep fucking me.” He said breathlessly, meeting Armie’s surprised gaze with a smile. “Please?” He added for good measure.

When Armie pushed back in, Timmy groaned deep in his throat, absolutely living for the slight burn of over-sensitivity. “Yes, just like that. Come in me, Armie, I want it.”

“God, Timmy, you...” Armie cut himself off with a loud groan, and gave a couple more hard thrust before burying himself to the hilt inside of Timmy, who surged up and captured Armie’s lips in a fierce kiss, just as he felt him tip over the edge.

Once Armie’s hips had completely stilled, Timmy pulled back to breathe, wincing a little as Armie started pulling out.

“Sorry, sorry.” Armie whispered, but Timmy just shook his head.

“No need to apologize, that was fucking fantastic.”

“It was wasn’t it?” Armie grinned, tying up the condom and throwing it in the garbage can underneath the nightstand. He then grabbed a washcloth he must've put there before Timmy arrived and quickly wiped his hands on it, before carefully wiping Timmy's chest clean and throwing it away. And then he got back into bed, lying down on his side next to Timmy. “Been a while since it’s been _that_ good, to be honest.”

Timmy smiles, rolling over onto his side, facing Armie as he reaches out for his hand, lightly tracing the length of his fingers. “Yeah, same here. To tell the truth I’d kind of given it up.”

“You’d… Given it up? Sex? You were, I mean, for how long?” Armie looked more than a little surprised, and Timmy couldn’t help but laugh as he stumbled across his words.

“Yeah, I’d stopped going out, or going on Grindr to look for a quick fuck, I don’t know, it just wasn’t… It wasn’t fun anymore, I guess you could say. So I stopped. I haven’t fucked anyone else in like… Uhm… Nine months?”

“Ni- You, seriously?! Nine months? That’s- I mean, don’t get me wrong, I understand why. I’ve had phases like that as well, where sex was just sex, and it didn’t really make me happy. Never for nine months at a time, but yeah, I get it, I do. A shame though, someone as hot as you deserves to get fucked at least three times a day.”

Timmy couldn’t help the blush that darkened his cheeks, making Armie smile widely. “Seriously, I’m really glad that when I first was an idiot and sent a dickpic to the wrong person, that that person ended up being you.”

“Yeah about that, I’ve been meaning to ask, how the fuck did you even manage to do that? Did this Jake guy purposefully give you the wrong number or what?”

“Well… No. Jake and I, we, uh, we used to have an arrangement, like you know, fuckbuddies, that type of thing. And then we didn’t, for like, a long long time, because we were both busy with life and, well, fucking other people. But then the other night, we randomly met at a bar, and before he left, he told me to text him next time I was in the mood for a fuck, and I was like, sure, I’ll do that. It wasn’t until, you know, earlier tonight that I remembered that I’d actually lost his number, but I thought I had it memorized, like I was 100% sure I did. So, I took a chance.” Armie finished with a shrug.

“You… Took a- You took a chance. With a dickpic. And you took a chance.” Timmy deadpanned, he almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Worked out though, didn’t it? I mean, you’re here.” Armie smiled widely, looking more than a little pleased with himself.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you. What if you’d sent it to someone’s grandma?”

“Probably would’ve made her day.” Armie said with a nod, before breaking out into laughter. “No, I know. But I really did think I’d gotten it right, I was so sure. But, I really don’t mind that it ended up on your phone instead. Made my night a hundred times better than Jake ever could.”

Timmy really didn’t want to admit that hearing that made his stomach flutter, but, fuck, it did. Instead of answering he leaned over and captured Armie’s lips in a kiss, licking his way into his mouth almost immediately. Smiling into the kiss as Armie let out a small moan, and Timmy gently bit Armie’s bottom lip as he straddled his waist again, kissing him even more fiercely.

When he felt Armie’s dick twitching underneath him, Timmy pulled back to breathe, resting his forehead against Armie’s, smiling as he felt Armie’s heavy breaths on his face.

“As much as I’d like to stay for round two, I am in the middle of exam season, and I really fucking need to study for my psych exam.” Timmy said regretfully, climbing off Armie and getting out of the bed. He quickly located his boxers and pulled them on, smiling down at Armie who was still lying on his back, frowning up at him.

“You don’t have to leave. You could always study for the exam tomorrow.”

“You’re supposed to be a teacher, aren’t you?” Timmy couldn’t help but laugh when Armie nodded sheepishly. “Shouldn’t you be encouraging me to study more? And not, you know, completely blow it off in favor of getting laid.”

“Sure. If you were planning on fucking anyone else, I’d rather you studied. But, since the person you could be fucking is me, well, I’d rather you do that.”

Timmy just laughed and continued getting dressed. “Trust me, I would if I could, man. But my exam is literally tomorrow, really, I should never have come here in the first place.” It was Timmy’s turn to smile sheepishly down at Armie, who was grinning widely.

“Well, you could always come back later?”

Timmy looked wide eyed down at Armie who was still smiling, but it slowly faded when Timmy didn’t respond. “Or, you know, you don’t _have_ to. Like, if you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine, I just. You know… Since the sex was so fucking good, it’s almost a shame to not do it again. I mean, it was good, right? I…” Armie trailed off, looking more than a little unsure of himself, and Timmy hated the fact that he was the reason that Armie seemed to be doubting himself again.

“It was good! Really, it was fucking phenomenal. And it’s not that I don’t want to see you again, I just… It’s kind of sad to admit, maybe, but, no one has ever really asked to see me a second time. So I- I mean, I kind of don’t know what to say? I’m just so used to being treated as a one night stand, or a drunken mistake, I— I don’t know how to do _this_.”

Hearing that, Armie quickly got out of the bed, and came over to Timmy wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t know what kind of assholes you’ve been sleeping with in the past, but fuck, Timmy, you deserve the whole goddamn world, you know that right? You’re, fuck, you’re absolutely amazing, and you could _never_ be _just_ a one night stand.”

When Timmy didn’t answer, Armie took a small step back and reached up to cup his cheek. “If you’ll let me, I’d really like the chance to show you exactly what I mean by that.”

Timmy’s heart was practically beating out of his chest, and his vocal chords had long since failed him, so all Timmy was able to do was to nod.

“Good, I’ll let you get back to studying, but, you have my number now, right?” Armie smiled when Timmy nodded again. “Excellent, then I want you to text me tomorrow, as soon as your exam is done, and then I’d like to take you out for dinner.”

At that, all Timmy could do was blink dumbly up at Armie. There’s no way he heard that correctly, just, no way. “Wha—You mean… Like a date?” Timmy stuttered out, making Armie’s smile grow.

“Yes, exactly like a date. So what do you say?”

“I… Yes? I mean, yes, absolutely, yes.”

“Yeah? Good. Then good luck on your exam, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Armie gave him another hug and walked him to the door. Timmy couldn’t stop himself from giving Armie another quick kiss before saying goodbye. And when the door closed behind him, he couldn’t help but lean back against it and grin like a lunatic. Who the fuck thought receiving an unsolicited dickpic would end with him getting, not only the best fuck of his entire life, but a promise of a date as well? Not Timmy, that’s for goddamn sure.

Now, all he needed to do was go home and study...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this seems like a good place to end this fic, right? 
> 
> Yeah, I could do that, but, I also have a few more ideas for these two, so, fuck it, I'mma do it.  
> So there should be like, idk, two or three more chapters, at the very least. We'll see ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy didn’t get a whole hell of a lot of studying done after coming back home, though not for lack of trying. He simply couldn’t focus properly on anything he was reading, his mind constantly going back to Armie and the fucking amazing round of sex they’d just had. He was lucky though, in the time he’d been over at Armie’s, Saoirse had emailed him all of her notes, so he spent most of the rest of the evening reading through those. Sometimes having to go back and reread a few pages, simply because he zoned out in the middle, but, he tried. How much he’d actually remember the next day was another thing entirely.

He stayed up to about 3 am, trying to cram as much information into his brain as possible, but when he woke up the next morning, he couldn’t remember shit. He hoped that the information would pop up when he read the questions, but to be honest, who the hell fucking knows. If there’d been any questions of Armie’s dick on the exam though, he’d ace it for sure. Sadly, it was a psych exam and not human anatomy, so that wasn’t very likely.

Despite knowing he was most likely going to fail today, Timmy couldn’t stop smiling. He was beyond excited to text Armie later and find out what he had planned for their date. He meets up with Saoirse outside of the exam building – half an hour early, just like planned, because Saoirse hated being late, but she also hated waiting by herself – and when she sees the wide smile on his face, she raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"What? I’m not allowed to be happy?"

"Sure, but not on exam day. _No one_ is happy on exam day." Which fair point, if it hadn’t been for Armie, his mood definitely wouldn’t be this good, but not even the upcoming exam was enough to bring him down today.

"Well, I guess I’m the first one then!" Timmy said with a laugh, making Saoirse look even more suspicious. Until she seemed to realize something, and closed her eyes while letting out a deep sigh.

"...Are you on something? Seriously, Timmy, are you _high_ right now?"

“ _W_ _hat?_ No! I’m literally just in a good mood.” Whatever Timmy had expected her to say, it was definitely not _that._ He’d known he’d been a bit cranky lately, with the whole exam season coming up, as well as the 9 month long dry spell, but the fact that Saoirse genuinely thought he was on drugs just because he was _smiling_ , well, guess that goes to show just how badly he needed a good dicking. And a good dicking he had gotten, oh yes. Hopefully there would be a repeat performance later tonight.

Just thinking about Armie, and his dick, made Timmy’s stomach flutter, and he couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of contentment, which just made Saoirse look even more suspicious. She squinted up at him, obviously deep in thought while biting her bottom lip, and Timmy could practically _see_ the moment she realized exactly what had happened, making her roll her eyes and punch him in the arm.

“For fucks sake, you’re dick-drunk! That’s what it is. You went out and got laid instead of studying?!”

And it wasn’t like Timmy could deny it, because that’s exactly what he did. So instead, he just smiled sheepishly back at her while scratching the back of his neck.

“Well...”

“ _T_ _immy!!_ ”

“Trust me, if you had seen him, you would have done exactly the same!” There was absolutely no doubt in Timmy’s mind that if presented with the option of studying or getting fucked by Armie, everyone would choose to get fucked by Armie. But Saoirse just stared at him as if he was an idiot.

“I’m a lesbian, Timmy.” She deadpanned, rolling her eyes again.

“I know that! I’m just saying, if you’d seen him, even you would’ve wanted some dick.”

“Right... So, do you have a picture?” Technically, he did, but, well...

“Of his dick, yes. His face? No.” He said smiling winningly over at Saoirse as she fake gagged.

“Ew, don’t be gross.” She said, shaking her head and shuddering.

“It’s a beautiful dick though.” Timmy sighed, just as Ansel walked up, laying an arm around his shoulder.

“Who’s a beautiful dick?” He asked, sounding both confused and curious at the same time.

“You, my dear Ansel.” Saoirse shot back with a grin, winking up at him. There had been a time, back before Saoirse came out, where Timmy had thought she and Ansel would’ve made a good couple, they certainly flirted with each other enough. But when Timmy had told Saoirse that, one night when they were high and watching The Lion King, she’d laughed so hard Timmy worried she’d end up hyperventilating. And then when she’d calmed down — which took fucking ages — she’d said that even if she _had_ been into cock, she’d never _ever_ wanna sit on Ansel’s, and that was the end of that.

“Hah hah, very funny.” Ansel said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Seriously though, what’re we talking about?”

“Timmy going out and getting laid instead of studying.” Saoirse replied, crossing her arms in front of her, obviously expecting Ansel to be on her side, for whatever reason. But instead, Ansel turned to Timmy with a wide grin on his face.

“Yeah?” And when Timmy nodded, Ansel let out a loud woop, and held his hand up for a high five. “My man!!! About fucking time, bro. Was it good?”

“Oh yeah. Dude it was, aaahh, fucking best sex of my life, no doubt.” Timmy could still feel Armie if he clenched a little, which made shivers run up his spine, not that he was going to tell Ansel _that_.

“Nice nice!” Ansel grinned, until he looked over at Saoirse and it faded slightly, Timmy tried turning towards Saoirse to see what look she’d been sending Ansel, but by the time he’d turned his head, she was smiling serenely back at him.

“Uhm, so, one night stand, or?” Ansel asked carefully, and of course, Timmy should’ve guessed. They both knew exactly why he’d given up sex in the first place, having comforted him one too many times after being ghosted by someone who he thought he’d had a genuine connection with.

“No actually, he’s taking me out on a date later today!” Just saying that made Timmy feel ridiculously happy, and he couldn’t control the ecstatic smile that was spreading across his face. Obviously not having expected that answer, both Ansel and Saoirse looked up at him in surprise, with Ansel being the first one to shake it off.

“Eyy! Good on you man!” He said, holding his hand up for another high five, which Timmy gleefully accepted.

“Seriously? You... Aww, you didn’t tell me about that! That’s, honestly Timmy, that’s good.” She sounded genuinely happy for him, and Timmy knew that he couldn’t have asked for better friends. Sure, they could be a little overbearing at times, but they really did just have his best interest at heart.

“Yeah, I’m really excited about it. He’s... Honestly, just, amazing.” If he hadn’t been as dick-drunk, as Saoirse called it, he might have been a bit embarrassed by all the gushing he was doing, considering he’d only ever met Armie once, and he still didn’t know his real name.

“Who is he? Do we know him?” Ansel asked excitedly, in his own words – he’d always been a slut for gossip. But Timmy just shook his head, unable to stop himself from grinning when Ansel practically deflated.

“Nah, he’s like… He’s a 32 year old English teacher.” Timmy said, laughing when both Ansel and Saoirse stared back at him with matching looks of wide eyed surprise.

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Saoirse screeched out at the same time as Ansel started laughing.

“So, what, he’s your teacher? That’s how you met?” Ansel asked with a grin, obviously thinking Timmy had just served up a giant plate of hot gossip, until he seemed to remember something. “Oh… No, wait, you don’t even take English, dammit. So, how exactly did you meet?”

“Yeah, how?” Saoirse chimed in, having crossed her arms again.

Timmy didn’t exactly want to tell them about the whole dickpic thing, Ansel would’ve thought it was hilarious, no doubt. But Saoirse? Well. “Uuuuuhhhmmmm… Grindr?” He said sheepishly, biting his bottom lip, hoping against hope that Saoirse would buy it.

“Duh, obviously.” Ansel said, shaking his head as though telling himself that he really should have thought about that. Saoirse on the other hand, just kept staring at him, and Timmy could feel himself start to fidget, which only made Saoirse raise an eyebrow, and Timmy knew that he was busted.

“Timmy. How did you meet?”

“…Like i said, Grindr.”

“ _Timothée._ ”

“Fuck, _fine_!” Timmy knew he shouldn’t have tried to lie, it never ended well with Saoirse, she was like a fucking human lie detector. Or maybe he was just a truly shit liar. One of the two. “He.... He texted me by mistake, and we got to talking and he invited me over, and I went.” There. That was basically what happened, and he didn’t even have to mention the dickpic. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad liar after all.

“Timmy.” Saoirse groaned in disappointment, hiding her face in her hands, as if he’d just told her he’d gotten syphilis or something.

“That’s basically exactly like Grindr though, to be fair.” Ansel said with a shrug, and Timmy was honestly so grateful he could have kissed him, if not for the fact that he was Ansel, and ew, gross.

“Right?!”

“He could have been a crazy person!” Saoirse screeched out, so loudly that it made a few people turn around to see where the noise was coming from.

“So can the people on Grindr.” Ansel said calmly, making Saoirse scoff, clearly not liking the fact that Ansel actually had good arguments, for once.

“You didn’t follow Grindr protocol though!” Saoirse said, pointing her finger at him. “After Dracula, you promised you’d _always_ follow Grindr protocol!” She said the last few words while poking him in the chest for emphasis, and he just knew he was going to end up with a small circular bruise there, because he bruised like a goddamn peach, and Saoirse was strong as all fucking hell, and she definitely didn’t hold back when upset.

“Damn, that’s true. You fucked up there lil’ Timmy Tim.” Timmy let out a groan, and not only because Ansel dragged up his old high school nickname – which how did he ever think that was cool? – but also because he knew Saoirse was right. They had established Grindr protocol for a reason, and he should have let her know where he was going.

“I know, I know, I am sorry about that. But Saoirse, he’s an _E_ _nglish teacher.”_

“Did you know that when you went over?” Saoirse asked, and when he didn’t reply, she just scoffed. “No? My point exactly. He could have been a serial killer! We always follow Grindr protocol!!! Fuck, even _A_ _nsel_ follows Grindr protocol!”

“Tinder protocol, thank you, but yeah.” Ansel shot in, looking pleased with himself, until he seemed to realize exactly what Saoirse had said “....Wait, what do you mean, even Ansel?”

“Nothing sweetheart. Nothing” Saoirse said with a sweet smile, before turning back towards Timmy with a glare. “You’re lucky you’re not dead.”

“Saoirse...”

“No, don’t you Saoirse me! You broke the rules, Timmy. I’m allowed to be disappointed in you.” It was honestly just like being scolded by his mother, anger he could deal with, disappointment? That was so much worse.

“I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise. I can send you his address now if you want?” Saoirse nodded, and Timmy took up his phone, forwarding the Google Maps pin to her, smiling when he saw her confusion upon opening it.

“Since when are you so fancy that you send people’s addresses with a GPS locator?”

Timmy just shrugged, figuring he might as well tell her the truth. “I have no fucking idea how to do that, I just forwarded what he sent me yesterday.”

“You know what, that makes more sense. Should be ashamed though, being out-tecched by a 30 year old.” She said with a grin, obviously feeling more at peace now that she’d gotten the address and gained back some control of the situation. Timmy just clutched his heart pretending to be hurt by her words, and she laughed, ruffling his hair.

“I am happy for you, you know that right? I just… Promise you’ll be careful, yeah? Just because he’s taking you out on a date, it doesn’t mean that he might not disappoint you later.” She said quietly, and Timmy nodded, he knew there was still the possibility of Armie turning out to be just like all the other fuckboys on Grindr. But, there was just something about him that made Timmy want to risk it all.

Before he had a chance to say any of that to Saoirse, the bell rang, meaning it was now time for their exam. And if he wasn’t nervous before, sitting down at his assigned seat, Timmy felt like he was seconds away from shitting his pants. And as the exam was handed out, he crossed all his fingers, hoping he’d _at least_ get a passing grade, if nothing else. He’d settle for a D.

Technically he’d already gotten the D, but, he’d take another one. It seemed fitting, get a D for getting the D, he snickered to himself, opening the exam. “Alright, here goes nothing.” He whispers, reading the first question and feeling a sense of overwhelming relief. He got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Armie in this chapter, but I promise he'll be back to make up for it in the next one ;)
> 
> To be the overbearing mom friend for a second, I do hope that all of you, if you do use either Tinder or Grindr, have some sort of security protocol you follow. Be it texting your friends your location, or sending them a picture of your date's driver's license, etc etc, just so that if you do go missing, they have something to take with them to the police. People are crazy, so take precautions ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should more than make up for the lack of Armie in the previous chapter ;)
> 
> And yes, it's like, ridiculously long, but I honestly couldn't find a good place to cut the chapter in half, so I was like, fuck it.

Timmy couldn’t even wait until he was out of the building before texting Armie, the thought of their upcoming date making his stomach flutter even more now that he wasn’t worried about failing his exam. He doubts he aced it, but he’s pretty sure he’s secured himself _at least_ a weak B.

He gets his phone out of his pocket, and find his text thread with Armie, chuckling a little at the fact that he still has him saved as big dicked stranger

**< i finished my exam ** **>**

It takes a little while for Armie to reply, Timmy manages to not only get home, but eat lunch and have a little nap as well. But surprisingly, he doesn’t for one second worry that history is repeating itself and that he’s getting ghosted again. He doesn’t know why, but he trusts Armie, and being a proper grown up with an actual job, that was probably where he was. He’d worry more if he still hadn’t gotten a reply when school hours were long since over and done with.

The clock has barely managed hitting 3 when his phone vibrates on the table, in the middle of an episode of Daredevil, and Timmy genuinely feels torn between continuing to watch – because fuck it’s right in the middle of an epic fight scene – and checking his phone, but, you know, _Armie_. So he hits pause on Daredevil, and fumbles for his phone.

_< Sorry for the late reply, had to finish work! But, how do you think you did? I hope I didn’t ruin your gpa too much.>_

**< it’s okay, no worries, i kinda figured>  
** **< the exam went surprisingly well actually! >  
** **< i didn’t know i had paid that much attention in class tbh >**

_< That’s good! When is your next exam?>_

Of course Armie would want to know when his next exam was, Timmy figures it’s both a mix of him being a teacher, as well as wanting to know how much time they’d have to spend together tonight, if Timmy would have to skip out on him again.

**< the day after tomorrow >**

_< Riiiight, what subject?>_

**< statistics >**

_< I take it that’s not your favorite subject then?>_

It’s almost weird, talking to someone who hasn’t watched him make a complete idiot of himself, rapping about his statistics teacher, or how much he was feeling himself, thinking he was gonna be the next big thing. Don’t get him wrong, it’s _nice_ , really nice, just, weird. He’s so used to both Ansel and Saoirse pulling it out just about every time he mentioned he had statistics class, Ansel more so than Saoirse, but still.

**< oh, no, it’s not that>  
** **< it’s just...>  
** **< inside joke with my friends, from high school>  
** **< when i made a massive mistake and>  
** **< uh>  
** **< wrote a rap about statistics ****>**

_< A _**rap  
** _About  
_ _Statistics >_

**< yeaaaaah, needless to say, i am never living that down>  
** **< ever **>

_< That bad, huh?>_

Oh man, Armie had no fucking idea. He’d tried to get the video deleted several times, but it had sort of taken on a life of its own. He has no idea who keeps re-uploading it, but it’s probably Ansel, even though he swears up and down its not, Timmy doesn’t really see how anyone other than him would bother uploading it every time Timmy managed to get it taken down.

**< worse>  
** **< whatever you’re thinking>  
** **< i can guarantee you>  
** **< you’re not even coming close, man>  
** **< i was a bratty kid in hs, dude>  
** **< and worse, still>**  
**< i thought i was _cool_ >  
** **< that’s like...>  
** **< recipe for fucking disaster right there>**

_< You’re awfully fond of the whole double texting thing, aren’t you? Not that I mind, just, you know you don’t have to press send for every sentence right?>_

Timmy scoffs, yes, so, he was a little bit too fond of double texting, at one point Saoirse had him saved on her phone as Quadruple Timmy, just because he never seemed to manage to send less than four texts at a time, and Ansel had even blocked him at one point because he was tired of his phone vibrating like a maniac every time Timmy had a story to tell. They’d gotten used to it though, and now they didn’t even mention it anymore, but Timmy could see how it might be a tad overwhelming for someone like Armie, who wasn’t used to him, and probably didn’t have friends who sent 15 texts to tell one story.

But Timmy felt that his reasons for texting like he did were more than valid, so he shot off the same excuses he’d used on Saoirse and Ansel way back when.

**< who even takes their time to write a full goddamn paragraph though?>  
** **< lbr>  
** **< no one has the attention span required for that anymore>  
** **< or the patience to wait 500 years for the next text to come through>**

_< Fair enough. You still wanna go out tonight, or are you gonna prioritize studying for a change?>_

**< definitely still wanna go out! >**

_< Good! Why don’t you come around mine around, 7? And dress up, I am actually taking you out, not just, getting take out.>_

Dress up… What the fuck did that mean? Like, if Ansel had told him to dress up, he’d put on clean clothes. If Saoirse asked him to dress up, he’d put on a button-down. But Armie was an adult. And this was a date. With an adult. An actual adult date. What the fuck did dress up mean?!

**< when you say dress up, you mean like...>  
** **< casual yet chic>  
** **< or straight up harvey specter?>  
**   
_< Who the hell is Harvey Specter?>_  
  
**< suits, armie>  
** **< do i have to wear a suit? because>  
** **< i’m a college student>  
** **< i don’t own a suit>**

He really hoped Armie didn’t want him to Harvey Specter it up, because, the only person he knew who owned a suit was Saoirse, and he was not going to go over to her and ask to borrow that. Probably.

So when Armie’s reply comes through, he lets out a big sigh of relief, before blinking in confusion.

_< Casual yet chic is fine, I’m not taking you out for a six course degustation.>_

**< a what now?>**

Clearly Timmy didn’t go out to eat very often, because he had no idea when people started with food tastings. Wine tastings, sure. But. Food tastings? That… That made no sense. You ordered food to _eat_ it, right? Then Armie’s next text came through, and he felt instantly more comfortable.

_< Yeah, exactly. If you really wanna know, we’re going to a steakhouse.>_

**< ooh! i like meat >**

_< Then I bet you’re gonna love dessert >_

**< if it’s anything like last nights treat, then fuck yeah i will ** **>**

_< Oh my god>_

**< >**

_< I’ll see you at 7, Timmy. Can’t wait!>_

**< me either ** **> ️**

He still had a few hours to kill before he had to start getting ready, so he watched a few more episodes of Daredevil, and took a long and thorough shower. Walking naked over to his wardrobe, he stood in front of it, slightly panicking. What the fuck was he supposed to wear?! Did he even own any casual yet chic clothes? He really didn’t think so. He liked sweatpants and t-shirts. But he didn’t think he could really show up at Armie’s in a pair of Fila’s.

He knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to do this on his own, so he walked into the living room and located his phone on the couch, shooting off a quick text while walking back to his bedroom to stare at his wardrobe in despair some more.

**< i don’t know what to wear on a date. i fucking never go on dates the fuck do i do???? WHAT DO I WEAR????? ** **>**

It took a while for a reply to come through, but just as Timmy was debating to breach 2018 young adult procedure, and actually make a phone call, his phone vibrated in his hands.

_< The sweater Ansel bought you for Christmas last year, with the extremely unreasonable amount of silver buttons going up your spine. Wear that.>_

**< wtf sersh. why the hell would i wear ansel’s gag gift on a date??? i don’t wanna show up looking like a kinky dinosaur!!>**

Clearly, Saoirse had gone and lost her mind, and he should have texted Ansel instead. But then he’d definitely run the risk of actually showing up at Armie’s in a pair of Fila’s, so, maybe not.

_< Because! It’ll make you look hot. I know you guys thought it was just hilarious, but you genuinely looked stunning in it.>_

**< really?>**

_< Yes, you kinky dino  If i wasn’t a lesbian, and I didn’t actually know you, I’d let you get it wearing that sweater.>_

**< you’re telling me, homeboy is gonna, like... get it?>**

_< Yes, Bella Hadid, that’s exactly what I’m saying.>_

Timmy chuckled, digging the sweater out from the back of his closet, it didn’t look as bad as he’d remembered, the amount of buttons was still more than a little excessive, but, it could work. Wear some skinny jeans with these and, yeah, it could work.

**< kinky dinosaur sweater it is then!>**

_< You’re gonna knock his socks off >_

**< i’d rather get his rocks off >**

_< Well, first of all, gross _ _but, you know, I’m sure the sweater will help with that too >_

**< i sure as fuck hope so >**

Timmy was basically taking it for granted that they’d go back to Armie’s to fuck after dinner, but if him wearing this stupid sweater could make Armie want to cut dinner short, well, he definitely wouldn’t mind.

_< Just make sure you actually get some studying done. Even if you are a statistical wonder, a statistical gem, you know you don’t wanna have to take that course again because you failed the exam.>_

**< i cannot believe....>**

<>

**< dude wtf, who are you and what did you do to saoirse???>**

_< You’re just mad I didn’t make silly teenage mistakes and put them up on youtube for the whole world to see >_

Timmy stared down at his phone, shaking his head with a laugh, truly, Saoirse had been spending way too much time with Ansel lately, this was usually more his style. Though, her girlfriend could probably also be to blame, yeah, thinking about it a little more, this was probably more on Greta than on Ansel, seeing as she was the newest addition to Saoirse’s life, and she hadn’t been quite this sarcastic before meeting her.

**< you know, i liked you better when you weren’t so sarcastic. greta is a bad influence, i’m telling you>**

< _U_ _p yours,_ _Lil’ Timmy Tim_ >

**< that’s what i’m hoping for >**

_< Oh gross>_

**< >**

Satisfied with the fact that he’d definitely won that conversation, despite what Saoirse might say, Timmy goes back to staring at his wardrobe, and then he pulls out all the skinny jeans he owns – all 4 pairs – and throws them on the bed with the sweater. He tries all of them on, settling for the tightest pair, not that that should come to a surprise to anyone. But they honestly were the ones that looked the best paired up with the sweater, mainly because they made his ass look fucking fantastic, and with the sweater basically a pointing a shining arrow straight down, well, _of course_ those would be the ones he’d wear.

Looking at himself in the mirror once he’s fully dressed, he can’t really deny that Saoirse was right, the sweater _really_ works. "Well fuck me, I really am a snacc." He says, giving his ass a light tap, before bursting out into laughter. He did look good though, and he couldn’t wait to see Armie’s reaction.

The closer the clock got to 7, the more fidgety Timmy became, he probably shouldn’t have gotten dressed 45 minutes before he was due to leave, but, usually – unless he was meeting Saoirse – he was always running late, and he absolutely didn’t want to be late for this.

At 6:40 he couldn’t wait any more, and started making his way over to Armie’s apartment building. He tried to walk as slow as possible, to not show up embarrassingly early, he didn’t want to seem overly eager, but he definitely couldn’t pull off the effortlessly chill vibe either. He might have ended up circling the building a time or two, trying to kill time, before texting Armie exactly when the clock hit 7.

**< buzz me up?>**

It only took about three seconds from Timmy sending the text until the front door buzzed open, and Timmy smiled, more than a little relieved that Armie had obviously been waiting for him. Checking his hair in the elevator mirror, Timmy can feel his heart start to speed up, he couldn’t deny that he was a bit worried about the possibility of having romanticized Armie in his head, and that maybe the real thing didn’t live up to what he _thought_ he remembered. But he really shouldn’t have worried, because when the elevator doors opened, there Armie was, looking just as hot – if not hotter – than Timmy remembered.

“Hi there.” Armie smiled, wrapping his arms around Timmy in a quick hug when he walked out of the elevator, before pulling back and giving Timmy an obvious and appreciative once-over. “You look… Wow. I had no idea turtlenecks could be so hot.”

Timmy just smiled returning the favor and giving Armie a once-over just as obvious and appreciative as the one he’d given Timmy. And honestly, he looked fucking delectable, with his hair combed back, wearing a beige soft looking sweater – was that fucking cashmere?? – and dark jeans.

“You’ve seen nothing yet.” Timmy said with a wicked grin, turning around slowly so that Armie could see the back of him, and the second his back is to Armie, he hears him let out a groan, and next thing he knows, he can feel him tracing the buttons all the way from his neck down to where the sweater ends just at the bottom of his spine.

He turns around, smirk still in place, and finds Armie staring down at him looking more than a little breathless. “Oh man, going out for dinner was such a fucking bad idea.”

“Yeah? Wanna just eat me instead?”

“God, you have no idea.” Armie said with a groan, before reaching out and grabbing Timmy by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Timmy instantly moaned and opened his mouth to Armie’s tongue, moaning again when it came into contact with his own.

They seemed to realize that they were still out in the hallway at the exact same moment, both of them pulling away, breathing heavily.

“Shit…” Armie panted out, and Timmy just nodded helplessly, because truly, that didn’t even _begin_ to cover it. “I’ve got- I’ve got reservations at 7:30, I... There’s nothing I’d like more than to continue this right now, but, I also really do want to take you out for dinner.” Armie reached out and traced Timmy’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, eyes darkening and just as Timmy thought he was going to lean in and kiss him again, Armie shook his head.

“Right! So, dinner first, and then dessert.” Armie said breathlessly, and Timmy couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across his face, he absolutely loved the idea that he could affect Armie like this.

“Yes, dinner first, then dessert.” Timmy repeated, leaning in and giving Armie a quick kiss. Or, it would have been a quick kiss, if not for the fact that Armie didn’t seem to want to let him pull back. They lost themselves in making out against Armie’s front door, and Armie had just put his leg between Timmy’s and given him something to grind against when suddenly a door down the hall slammed shut, and reality came flooding back.

“Shit.” Timmy breathed out as Armie basically jumped across the hallway as if he’d been electrocuted.

“Well, fuck me.” Armie said, running his fingers through his hair. “Uhm, I’m gonna go put my shoes on, and then we’ll, uhh, go on our date.” He said the last part with a wide smile, that Timmy couldn’t help but copy.

They were holding hands the entire way to the restaurant, and Timmy genuinely didn’t know it was possible to fit quite that many butterflies into his stomach, but here they were, fluttering like fucking mad, to the point where he could feel the tingling right down to his toes.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Armie holds the door open for him, and Timmy can’t help the blush that spreads across his face when he meets the hostess’ smiling face.

“Hi! I’ve got reservations for two, should be under Hammer." Timmy blinks in surprise up at Armie when the hostess types his name into the computer before nodding, grabbing two menu’s off her desk, and leading them into the restaurant.

“This way, sir.”

“You’ve seriously got reservations? At a _steakhouse?!_ ” Looking around, Timmy couldn’t see anything that made this place stand out from any other steakhouse’s he’d been to, apart from the whole hostess and reservation thing, that was definitely not like anywhere else.

Armie just chuckled lightly, thanking the hostess when they reached their table. “This isn’t any old steakhouse, Timmy. It’s actually a Michelin starred restaurant, it just happens to mostly focus on meat. Steakhouse is just easier to say.” Armie finished with a shrug, and Timmy just stared back at him, eyes wide with surprise, before he shakes his head and picks up the menu, heart practically falling out of his ass at what he sees there.

“I thought you said you weren’t taking me some place fancy! You son of a…” He screeches out, trying his best to keep his voice down at the same time, the last thing he’d need was to make a scene in a fucking _Michelin starred restaurant_. He takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “I can’t- I’m a student Armie, I can’t afford to eat here.”

“Hey, no, don’t worry, it’s a date, yeah? I was the one who invited you, so of course I’ll take care of the bill.”

“But, you… How can you possibly afford this on a teacher salary?” Timmy asks, pointing to the – frankly fucking absurd – prices listed on the menu.

Armie just grinned sheepishly back at him, scratching the side of his nose and biting his bottom lip before closing his eyes. “I… Might be a trust fund baby.”

Whatever Timmy had expected him to say, he can safely say it wasn’t that. “Wait, then why do you live in a shitty apartment downtown? I mean, if you have that kind of money, then you _should_ be rolling with the higher ups on the Upper East Side, like all the other trust fund babies!”

“Uhm… No offense.” He added lamely when he realized just how rude and judgmental he sounded, but thankfully Armie just laughed, not sounding offended at all.

“None taken! That’s pretty much exactly why I live in a shitty apartment downtown, because I don’t _want_ to roll with the higher ups on the Upper East Side. Growing up -” A waiter comes over to take their order, and since Timmy has no idea what the fuck half of these fancy ass terms for steak even mean, he leaves the ordering up to Armie, trusting him to make good choices.

Once the waiter has taken their order, and brought them their drinks – beer for Armie and red wine for Timmy – Armie continues right where he left off earlier, before they got interrupted.

“As I was saying, when I was growing up, my parents were always working. Always. They were literally never home. And even if they were, they were still working. To be honest, I think the only reason they even had a kid was just because it was expected of them.” Armie said with a shrug, and Timmy reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, he couldn’t even imagine that, his parents had always been present in his life growing up. A little too present at times, but he could appreciate that now.

“So, I grew up mostly by myself. The first adult who actually paid attention to me, was my 5th grade English teacher, Mr. Edison. And I remember thinking I was gonna be _exactly_ like him when I grew up.” Armie smiled, laughing a little at himself. “Basically, I defied my parents wishes of law school, and went and got a teaching degree instead, but I don’t regret it for a second.” And Timmy doesn’t doubt that, Armie looks beyond proud of his choice of career, and Timmy can only hope that he’ll find a job that will give him as much joy as teaching obviously does for Armie. Despite the occasional 50 Shades essay he has to read.

“My parents weren’t exactly happy with my choice, but they didn’t cut me off or anything, just kept making sly comments about how little money I was going to be making, and how grateful I should be for the fund they’d set up for me. Which basically just ensured that I was determined to make it on my own, without any of their help.” Armie chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck. “I was a stubborn shit back then, probably still am, to be honest, but yeah. I paid for that apartment with my own money, I didn’t as much as _touch_ my trust fund during my education, lived off of student loans just like everyone else.”

Timmy definitely hadn’t expected that either, all the trust fund kids he’d known in his lifetime seemed to have no fucking clue what money was even worth, they just knew they had it, and how to spend it.

“But, you know, I liked it that way.” Armie said with a smile. “Even today, while I have used it to pay off my loans, I prefer to just live on what I make as a teacher. But then if I do want to treat myself a little, like tonight, then I am very grateful for the fact that the trust fund gives me that opportunity. Other than that, I don’t really think about it much. And yes, I realize that is privilege in action, which is why I also, every year, donate a rather hefty sum to my favorite charities. I mean, no point in the money just sitting pretty in my account when it can be used to actually _help_ people.”

While he definitely really liked learning more about Armie, Timmy couldn’t help but feel like he somehow pressured him into telling that story, and it made his stomach drop, not wanting to ruin things already. "You... I’m sorry. I didn’t — I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to explain yourself to me. I..."

Armie silenced him by lightly shaking his head, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers on the table.

"You didn’t, I wanted to tell you. I mean, it’s why we’re here, isn’t it, on this date? To get to know each other better?" Armie asked with a smile, and Timmy nodded. Armie already knew that he didn’t have a lot of experience with dating, and Timmy really appreciated that he took the time to reassure him like this, made him feel all warm and taken care of. Which wasn’t a feeling he was all too familiar with, but he could certainly get used to it.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Timmy smiled, giving Armie’s hand a gentle squeeze.

They spent the rest of dinner talking fast and loose about everything from Armie’s fascination with superheroes —

"Oh, come on, it’s not at all childish. You said yourself that you watch Daredevil!"

To Timmy’s failed attempt at making it as an actor. —

"I actually had a part in Interstellar, but, after that... It just — It didn’t go anywhere, and I couldn’t justify putting my education on hold for something that was never gonna happen, you know?"

By the time the check arrived, they both had tears streaming down their faces from laughing too much, for some reason Timmy hadn’t expected Armie to be _funny_ , but as it turns out, their sense of humor is pretty much exactly the same. Timmy honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed quite this much, unless you count the time Ansel accidentally dyed his hair green when trying to give himself highlights.

Even knowing that Armie was more than financially stable, Timmy still felt his conscience twinge when Armie gave the waiter his credit card. "Are you sure you don’t need me to cover anything? I mean, I..."

This time Armie silenced him with a kiss, and Timmy instantly lost his train of thought. "It’s fine, Timmy. Honestly, don’t worry about it." Armie whispered against his lips, gently stroking his thumb across Timmy’s cheekbone. "You’re sweet though."

When the waiter returned with Armie’s credit card, Armie thanked him and then stood up and held his hand out for Timmy. They held hands all the way back to Armie’s apartment, and just as it did when it happened earlier, it gave him butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he finally had someone who wanted to hold his hand, it almost seemed a little too good to be true. 

And while he was perfectly aware that this was only their first date, and that he probably shouldn’t get too far ahead of himself, there was just, something about Armie that he couldn’t quite explain, but it made him feel... Safe.

"I had a really good time with you tonight, Timmy." Armie said with a smile when they reached his apartment building. "And, you know, despite what happened last night, I don’t want to make any assumptions, so, if— Uh, I mean, if you want to just go home, that’s — you know, that’s fine. But..."

This time it was Timmy who got to kiss Armie into silence, smiling against his lips.

"Of course I want to come upstairs, Armie."

"Good, good." Armie breathed out in relief, and Timmy couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again.

Unfortunately there were other people in the elevator, so they were forced to keep everything PG until they reached Armie’s apartment, where upon entering, they immediately resumed their make out session from before.

Timmy smiled into the kiss when he felt the tip of Armie’s tongue seek entrance to his mouth, he immediately opened his mouth and let it in, moaning loudly as Armie’s tongue touched his own.

He could feel Armie’s hands stroke down his back, rattling every single button. "God, this sweater, I don’t even know what you’d need this many buttons for, but fuck if it isn’t working for me."

"Yeah? You’re really into the buttons, huh?" Timmy chuckled, loving the fact that Armie couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of him. He had to admit, Saoirse knew what she was fucking talking about when it came fashion, he should get her a thank you card or something.

"Fuck, yeah, I am. I wanna— God, I wanna watch you finger yourself open for me, wearing that sweater, and nothing else."

Scratch that, he was getting Saoirse a motherfucking _fruit basket_. Or wine, she did love her some wine, and it was basically the same as a fruit basket, just, you know, liquid.

"Yes, please." Timmy whimpered, leaning into Armie’s touch.

"Yeah? You gonna let me watch as you prepare yourself for taking my cock?"

"Yes, you- Fuck, I want that so much."

Instead of answering, Armie captured his lips in another bruising kiss, lifting Timmy up and carrying him over to the bedroom. And just like last night, the fact that Armie could lift him so _fucking easily_ , made his cock throb.

"Fuck, Armie. You’re making my dick so fucking hard." Timmy groaned, kissing his way down Armie’s neck, grinning to himself when he felt Armie’s grip on him tightening.

"God, Timmy, I’m fucking gonna shoot off into my underwear if you keep talking like that. Either that, or drop you."

Timmy chuckled against Armie’s lips, suddenly feeling inspired, and instead of kissing him, he traced Armie’s lips with his tongue. At least until Armie did exactly what he threatened to do, and dropped him.

Luckily, he didn’t fall very far, and landed on his back on the bed, but it was enough to get his heart racing.

"Fucking nearly gave me a heart attack." Timmy gasped out while Armie was laughing down at him.

"Sorry, Timmy, but I did warn you."

Timmy just shook his head and grabbed a hold of Armie’s belt, pulling him down on top of him, recapturing his lips in a messy kiss. He moans into Armie’s mouth when he feels the hard length of Armie’s cock against his own.

"Fuck, Timmy. You feel fucking amazing." Armie groaned as he ground his hips down.

"Yeah? You know what would feel even better?" Timmy panted. "If you let me take my pants off, so I could finger myself open for you, just like you wanted."

Armie let out a guttural sound at that, and kissed Timmy again before quickly sitting up and starting to unzip Timmy’s pants.

"You’re keeping the sweater on, yeah?" Armie panted out, placing a couple of wet kisses to Timmy’s stomach, where he’d pushed the sweater up a bit.

"Yeah, I’m gonna finger myself open for you, wearing nothing but this sweater, just like I promised. And then you’re gonna give me your cock, and fuck me good and hard."

Timmy smiled up at Armie as he watched him give his dick a squeeze through his jeans.

"Fuck me, Timmy, you— I really might just come in my pants like a fucking teenager." Armie groaned, and Timmy sat up, putting his hand on top of Armie’s.

"No, see, just like last night, the rule is very simple, no coming unless you’re inside of me." Timmy said, kissing Armie one more time. "Lube still in the nightstand, right?" at Armie’s nod, he gets up on his hands and knees, smiling to himself when he feels Armie’s hand squeezing one of his ass cheeks.

"You’re taking your clothes off at some point too, yeah?" Timmy asks, looking over his shoulder before retrieving the lube from the nightstand and placing it next to him on the bed, pulling his boxers down and kicking them off, picking the lube back up.

"Of course I am, Timmy. You think I’m gonna be able to watch you with your fingers inside yourself, and _not_ jerk off?"

"Well I don’t know, you might be into that kind of thing."

"What, denying myself pleasure when it’s readily available? No."

"So that’s a no on edging then, I’ll keep that in mind." Timmy said with a grin, before moaning as he lightly dragged the tip of his newly lubed up finger across his hole, coating it with wetness.

"Fuck, I didn’t say _that_." Armie whined, and when Timmy looked back, he saw that he had already managed to strip and had a hand wrapped around his dick.

"A yes to edging then." Timmy groaned, pushing the first finger inside.

"Fuck, Timmy, you look so good like that." Arnie moaned, and Timmy could hear the slick sound of Armie jerking himself off, making him moan in reply, crooking his finger in search of his prostate.

He usually found it relatively easy, and today was no different, he barely had to graze it before feeling like a pleasure explosion went off inside of him, spreading out from his pelvis, lighting up his entire body.

"Shit, yes." Timmy moaned loudly, adding a second finger, still lightly rubbing his prostate, making his dick leak.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , I—"

"No coming, Armie. You know the rules, you don’t — shit — You don’t want to be bad, do you? You want to be a good boy, yeah?" Timmy groaned, looking at Armie over his shoulder, and he could see him tightly squeezing the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm.

"I want to..." Armie breathed out. "I want to be good."

"You are, Armie. So good. Look at you. So beautiful." Timmy gently started scissoring his fingers inside himself, stretching his hole to prepare for Armie. "Do you see — _fuuuck_ — Do you see how badly I want that dick in me?"

Armie nodded, but he didn’t seem to be able to answer in any other way than moaning, as his hand carefully started moving up and down his dick again.

"You want that, don’t you? Your cock inside me." Timmy knew he was being a tease, but he was fucking living for it. Not only did his fingers feel fucking amazing inside of him, but the pleasure high he was getting from knowing that Armie was getting off on watching him? Nothing could compare to that.

Timmy let his finger graze his prostate one more time, before pulling them both out, and ramming three back in, hard, making his eyes roll back into his head, and he and Armie let out a simultaneous moan – Timmy because the stretch felt fucking fantastic, and Armie, likely because of the view he had, of Timmy with three fingers inside of himself, and the buttons on his sweater pointing a great big silvery arrow right down to his hole.

“Fuck, Armie, get the condoms, I – God, I can’t wait any longer. Need you in me, _now_.”

Armie immediately did as Timmy asked, and practically leaped off the bed in search of the condoms. Timmy kept lazily pushing his fingers in and out of himself, and got a little lost in the sensation of it, so when Armie reached out to still his hand, he startled a little.

“Shh, it’s just me.” Armie said quietly, softly kissing the bottom of Timmy’s spine. “You’ll keep the sweater on as I fuck you, yeah?” Armie whispered, making Timmy moan and nod, shoving his fingers in with a little more force. When Timmy could hear him open the condom wrapper, he carefully let his fingers slide out, and brought them back down to the bed, wiping his fingers on the sheet beneath him. When the tip of Armie’s cock pushed against him, he couldn’t help the guttural sound that came out of him.

“Fuck, I just… Goddamn fucking condom, I just wanna – _Shit_ , wanna fuck you raw and watch my come drip out of you after.” Armie groaned, as he carefully pushed his dick into Timmy, and if Timmy was riding a pleasure high before, it was nothing compared to what hearing Armie say those words made him feel. He hadn’t realized it was possible to want something _that_ badly, and he pushed his hips back against Armie’s with a loud moan, taking the rest of Armie’s cock inside in one go, making Armie spit out a loud curse and grip his hips so tightly Timmy could practically _feel_ a new round of bruises start to form.

“Fuck, _please_ , want that, want that so much.” Timmy panted, clenching down on Armie’s dick to get him to start moving. Armie groaned deep in his throat and slowly pulled out, before slamming back in, roughly guiding Timmy back and forth on his cock with the tight grip he still had on his hips.

“Yeah? You gonna let me fill you up?” Armie whispered breathlessly into Timmy’s ear, and all he could do was nod while pushing back on Armie’s cock, daring him to fuck him even harder.

“Please, Armie, harder, I want – Fuck just like that.” Armie slammed into him so hard he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore, just let himself faceplant onto the pillow, moaning loudly when the new angle – Timmy face down and ass up on the bed – made Armie’s dick rub against his prostate every time he slammed into him, but it still wasn’t _enough_. “Harder, Armie, please, don’t hold back.”

Instead of making Armie speed up and fuck him as hard as he possibly could, Timmy’s request does the complete opposite, it makes him slow down and then pull out. “Wha? No, that – Armie?” Timmy flops over onto his back, looking up at Armie in confusion. “What’s going on? Why’d you stop?” He asks, pushing his hair back from his forehead and breathing a little faster than normal.

“I…” Armie rubs a hand across his face. “I just, I don’t want to actually hurt you, Timmy.”

“Uhm, okay? I wasn’t… I mean, you weren’t hurting me? I wanted it. I _still_ want it.”

“I don’t mean just physically, I… Is this always how sex goes for you? All rough and hard like this?” Timmy couldn’t understand why Armie was suddenly looking so sad, seconds ago they were having some fucking mindblowingly good sex, and now, now Armie looked like he was seconds away from crying. If that wasn’t a cause for emotional whiplash then Timmy didn’t know what the fuck even could be, because he doesn’t think he’s ever been through a mood change that was more abrupt than this.

“Uhm. Well, I mean… Yeah, yeah pretty much.” Timmy shrugged, not knowing what else to even say, he just wanted Armie’s dick back inside of him, preferably yesterday.

“God, Timmy. I’m sorry.”

“No, what are you sorry for? I keep telling you, I _want_ this. I _like_ this. I have no idea what the fuck is even going on right now, so please, talk to me.” Timmy sits up, reaching for Armie’s duvet to cover himself up with, suddenly not feeling comfortable with having his dick hanging out.

“I… Don’t know what happened. I – I mean, one second, all I could think about was fucking you through the mattress, and then… I don’t know, it was like there was this voice in my head, just telling me you deserve so much better than to be pushed face down into a mattress like this. And then I just, I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me last night, about how none of the other guys you’ve been with even respected you enough to call you the next day, and I…” Armie sucked in a deep breath, reaching out for Timmy’s hand. “I don’t want to be another mistake, I want to do this right, with you. I want… Fuck, I want so many things that I shouldn’t be saying on a first date.”

“Me too.” Timmy chokes out, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, giving Armie’s hand a light squeeze, before sending him a small grin. “But, not to be a brat or anything, but do you think we could, you know, discuss that after? Because despite what that voice in your head might’ve told you, I was having a fucking great time before they decided to interrupt.”

“Yeah?” Armie chuckled, relief obvious on his face. “I might need a little help to get hard again.” He pointed to his now less than half hard dick, looking mighty miserable inside the wrinkly condom.

“Was that a hint that you’d like for me to suck you off?” Timmy said with a laugh, mouth already watering at the thought.

“Mmm, yeah, I mean, you could also just use your hands, but, god, that mouth of yours. I’d be lying if I said that’s not what I was angling for.” Armie chuckled, hissing a little when Timmy’s hands came into contact with his dick.

"Sorry, sorry, cold hands, I know.” Timmy smiled apologetically up at Armie, rubbing his hands together quickly to warm them up. “Maybe it’s just best if you remove the condom yourself?”

Armie nodded and reached down to remove the condom, throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. “I’ll deal with it later.” He shrugged when Timmy raised a questioning eyebrow at him. This time when Timmy wrapped his hands around Armie’s dick, he didn’t hiss or pull back, rather the opposite, he let out a low throaty moan, and started gently thrusting his hips.

“Eager, are we?” Timmy chuckled, leaning down and touching the tip of his tongue to the head of Armie’s cock, making his hips shoot forward. “And clearly, we learned nothing from yesterday.” Timmy laughed, laughing even harder when a blush started coloring Armie’s cheeks.

“Sorry, I – It might be easier if I laid down, so you could hold my hips down, like you did yesterday?”

“Mmm, no.” Timmy shuffled closer, sitting down on his ass to bring his face closer to Armie’s dick, and looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “I think I want you to fuck my mouth today. Make me drool all over my pretty sweater. Do you want that?”

Armie stared wide eyed down at Timmy, looking from his dick to Timmy’s face, and back again, before nodding so quickly that in any other situation Timmy would’ve worried about him straining a muscle in his neck. “Please, yes, I… Just don’t let me hurt you.”

“I won’t, if you push in too far, or for too long, I’ll pinch your thigh, alright?” Timmy said with a smile, giving Armie’s thigh a light pinch as Armie got up on his knees, for better leverage. Timmy practically purred when he felt Armie’s hand run through his hair, before letting out a small groan when Armie grabbed the back of his head and started pushing him down on his dick – which definitely didn’t need perking up anymore, as it was already back to being fully hard and leaking, amazing what just some talk of a blowjob could do.

Timmy interlocked his hands together behind his back, and made sure to relax his throat and breathe through his nose as he felt Armie push his way into his throat. And when Armie pulled back out, practically right away, Timmy let his tongue push against the underside of his dick. “You can, longer.” Timmy breathed out when Armie had pulled out all the way, and Armie sent him a little grateful nod, before pushing back in.

This time, he definitely did keep his dick inside Timmy’s mouth for longer than he had the first time, but Timmy wouldn’t have minded if he pushed in even harder, and kept his dick buried in his throat even longer. But he figured Armie was just warming up, and testing his boundaries, so he kept his mouth – not exactly shut, but he kept quiet, letting Armie control the pace.

It didn’t take all that long for Armie to figure out just how much Timmy could take, and as he gave a particularly hard thrust, making Timmy moan around him, because fucking _yes_ , this was what he was talking about! Timmy could feel Armie’s hands cupping his cheeks, before his fingers started tracing his lips where they were stretched around his cock.

“You’re so good, taking my cock so well.” He groaned, pushing Timmy down on his cock and keeping him there. “So good.” This time, he held him down until Timmy had to pinch him to get him to let him up to breathe, but even as his eyes were watering as he sucked in some much needed air, he’d never felt more alive.

“Again.” He croaked out, licking his lips. “Do that again, just like that.” And Armie, seemingly satisfied that Timmy had kept his word of pinching him when he needed to breathe, did as Timmy asked, roughly pushing him back down to choke on his dick. He did that a few more times, until when he pulled back up to breathe, Timmy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater, and stared up at Armie with a wicked grin.

“You gonna fuck me now? Hmm?” Armie moaned low in his throat and nodded, pulling Timmy up for a kiss. “Gonna give it to me hard, yeah? Just like this?” Timmy whispered against Armie’s lips, before biting down on his bottom lip. “Want you to come all over these buttons that you like so much.” Timmy continued, grinning into the kiss when he felt Armie’s breath hitch, and the hand on his back tracing the buttons all the way from the top of his spine to the bottom.

“You want that, yeah?” Timmy asked breathlessly as he pulled back, he didn’t actually want to push Armie into doing anything he didn’t want to, so if what Armie wanted was to fuck him sweet and slow, then Timmy would be happy with that, he honestly just wanted to get Armie back inside of him. But Armie just looked down at him in wonder, a smile spreading across his face, and Timmy just knew, he was gonna get fucking _pounded_.

“I… Fuck, yeah, I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.” Armie promised darkly, and Timmy grinned widely as he turned around and got back on his hands and knees, waiting for Armie to roll the condom down on his dick and do as promised – fuck him into the mattress.

Instead of the head of Armie’s cock, as expected, Timmy feels two of Armie’s fingers push into him, and when he looks back over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question, he sees Armie smiling back at him. “Just wanted to make sure you were still open enough to take me, I know I keep saying it, but I really don’t want to actually hurt you.”

“Right, right, no, yeah, I… I forgot actually, just how fucking massive you are, and that I might’ve tightened up a bit. Thank you, really, I –” Armie placed a wet kiss to his lower back, making Timmy forget what he was even saying as Armie scissored his fingers one final time before pulling them back out.

“You ready for me?” Armie asked, rubbing his dick up and down Timmy’s crack.

“Fuck, yes, in me. Get in me.” Timmy choked on a moan as Armie pushed back into him in one go, not even giving him any time to get used to the feeling, before pulling back out and slamming back in, but Timmy was absolutely loving it, this was exactly what he’d wanted. For Armie to get out of his head, and just, _fuck_ him.

“Fuck, just like that, _god yes_.” Timmy pushed back against every thrust, letting out a loud scream when Armie finally hit his prostate again. “Fuuuuck, right there, right there. So good, Armie, fucking me so good.”

Timmy didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, the only thing he was aware of, was Armie’s dick, and how fucking amazing it was making him feel. “Shit, Timmy, I’m gonna –”

And with that, Armie pulled out, and Timmy just barely managed to turn his head in time to see Armie, frantically jerking off and coming all over his back, covering a great deal of the buttons in white, sticky come, just like Timmy had asked for.

“Sorry, sorry.” Armie panted out when Timmy turned around.

“What? What are you sorry for?” Timmy asked, confused. That definitely wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting.

“I — I came way too fast, didn’t even get you off first.” Armie groaned with embarrassment, but Timmy just smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, man. That was fucking hot, okay? You gave me exactly what I asked for, and I’m still going to get off, don’t you worry about that.” Timmy winked at him, wrapping his fingers around his dick, intent to jerk himself off with Armie watching. At least until Armie’s hand reached out, stopping his movements.

“No, I want… Let me ride you?” Armie asked quietly, and Timmy immediately had to squeeze the base of his dick in order not to blow his load right there on the spot. “I mean, I doubt I’ll be able to come again, but, I still want to make you feel good. And I really want to feel you inside of me.”

“Fuck, yes, _yes_! Absolutely, yes. _Please_.” Timmy stumbled over his words, making Armie smile before leaning in and kissing him. While Armie was trying to locate a new bottle of lube, because apparently they’d finished the last one, as well as finding a condom that would fit Timmy better than the giant sizes Armie used, Timmy finally pulled off his sweater and threw it to the floor. He knew he was never going to use it again, but it had definitely served its purpose. It was safe to say that he’d definitely gotten way more use out of it than he’d imagined when he opened it on Christmas day last year, or when he facetimed Ansel a few hours later, asking him just what the fuck he’d been thinking, only getting loud laughter in return.

“Here, this should fit.” Armie said with a small smile as he placed a condom wrapper onto Timmy’s palm, closing his fingers around it. “Do you— I mean, do you wanna finger me or should I do it myself?”

“I want to, I really want to.” Timmy breathed out, just the thought of having any part of himself inside of Armie was enough to make him sweat. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to do this. “I’ve… I don’t— I mean, I know what I’m doing, don’t get me wrong, I just… I’m hardly ever on this side of things, so please, just… Tell me if I do something you don’t like?”

“Of course, Timmy.” Armie smiled, kissing him softly. “I trust you, though. It’s gonna be fine.” Armie whispered against his lips, kissing him one more time before pulling back. “So, how do you want me?”

They settled on having Armie on his back, with a pillow under his hips, so that Timmy could see his face, and know for sure that he wasn’t actually hurting him. At the first touch of Timmy’s finger to his hole, Armie seemed to melt into the mattress, and Timmy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, because truly, he didn’t think he’d seen anything as beautiful as this in his entire fucking life.

Pushing that first finger into Armie, he didn’t think it would feel any different than doing it to himself, or the other guys he'd been with, but, when Armie let out that first gasp of pleasure, Timmy had to close his eyes. He hadn’t realized the feeling of power it could give you, being so fully in control of another person’s pleasure like this, when you actually gave a damn about something other than getting your dick wet. He’d thought giving blowjobs was a power trip of epic proportions, but it was _nothing_ compared to this, watching Armie’s body give way to make room for him, hearing Armie moan out his name as he crooked his finger _just_ right. Oh yeah, Timmy could get used to this.

Adding a second finger, Timmy couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Armie, the sensation of him clenching down on his fingers, knowing that any moment now, that was going to be his dick? Timmy poured everything he was feeling into that kiss, and moaned when he felt Armie doing the same. He scissored his fingers carefully, until he could feel the last lingering tension slip away, and then he added the third finger, just to make sure that Armie truly was ready to take him. He wasn’t quite as big as Armie, but definitely big enough to hurt him if he wasn’t fully prepared. Then with one last press against Armie’s prostate, Timmy pulled his fingers back out. Smiling as a drop of precome came bubbling to the surface of Armie’s dick, he knows Armie said he didn’t think he’d be able to come again, but Timmy was definitely up for the challenge.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Timmy whispered, wiping his fingers off on the bed beside him. Armie nodded, and sat up, letting Timmy take his place on the bed. “Let me put the condom on you?” Armie asked quietly, making Timmy smile.

“Of course, whatever you want.”

Feeling Armie rolling the condom down his dick, Timmy had to hold his breath, and he just knew that this was going to be over really fucking quickly. Timmy reached for the lube to slick himself up, pumping out a small amount into Armie’s outstretched hand so that he could reapply some lube to his rim as well, and then he gave the base of his dick one last squeeze, before nodding his head at Armie.

“I’m ready when you are.” He smiled up at Armie as he straddled his lap, and he couldn’t help but groan quietly when he felt Armie grabbing his dick, and steadying it against his opening. When the head of his dick breached Armie, both of them held their breath, looking into each other’s eyes the entire time it took for Armie to sit down fully, Timmy’s dick completely buried in him.

“Fuck, Armie, you – _ohmygod!_ ” Whatever Timmy had been trying to say, it completely disappeared from his brain as Armie experimentally clenched down on him. Armie seemed pleased with Timmy’s reaction, and clenched down on him again, making Timmy’s hips buck up, catching them both by surprise and Armie practically fell on top of him, somehow, and Timmy is not quite sure how, Armie managed to brace himself with his hands, holding himself up so that he didn’t actually faceplant directly onto Timmy.

“Hi there.” Timmy breathed out on a laugh, stroking down Armie’s back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Actually felt kinda good.”

“Yeah? Want me to do it again?” Timmy smirked, grabbing a hold of Armie’s hips and raising an eyebrow. As soon as Armie nodded, Timmy planted his feet on the mattress for better leverage, and slammed his hips up, burying his dick to the hilt inside of Armie, who moaned so loud Timmy — now that his brain was a little more online — once again spared a thought for Armie’s poor neighbor.

“Fuck, Timmy… Again.” Never the one to ignore a direct request, Timmy did as Armie wanted, his hips moving at a brutal rhythm. It got even better when Armie started to push down against him at the same time he pushed up, and sooner than he’d like — he’d prefer to be fucking Armie for at least half an eternity — Timmy could feel his orgasm start to creep up on him. So he slowed them down, until Armie was just grinding down on him, and he wrapped his hand around Armie’s dick, jerking him off.

“I’m gonna— I’m gonna fucking come, Armie. You gonna come with me?” Timmy panted out, looking up at Armie’s flushed face.

“I don’t, I don’t think I can.” Armie whimpered, moaning low in his throat when Timmy increased the speed of his hand.

“I think you can, because you want to be good for me, don’t you? Be my good boy?” Another twist of his wrist across the head of Armie’s dick, and a well aimed thrust against his prostate, and that was all it took, Timmy could _feel_ Armie’s second orgasm of the night hitting him, even before Armie started moaning, or covering Timmy’s chest with his come. Timmy gave another two or three pumps of his hips, letting Armie’s inner walls start to milk his orgasm out of him, before giving one last final thrust, and burying himself inside of Armie as he let himself go with a loud, guttural sound — one he had never heard himself make before.

“ _Fuck,_ that was _good_.” Timmy smiled, lying breathless in the middle of the bed, with Armie still halfway on top of him.

“You can say that again.” Armie mumbled into Timmy’s neck, making him laugh.

Armie flinched a little when Timmy pulled out, and Timmy could definitely sympathize, he knew exactly how shitty post-orgasm sensitivity could be when it came to softening dicks leaving your ass, it definitely wasn’t as pleasant as getting them up there in the first place.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Timmy said soothingly, stroking Armie’s back.

“S’okay.” Armie smiled. “I’m gonna get something to clean us up with, just, stay put.” And with that, he walked naked out of the bedroom, leaving Timmy alone to try and process everything that had just happened. But it was like his brain had just run out of his ears, because all he could focus on, was how fucking good he felt. Fucked out, a little brain dead, and absolutely fucking amazing.

When Armie returned a couple of minutes later, Timmy was still staring up at the ceiling, a wide smile on his face, but he could feel it getting even wider when he laid eyes on Armie.

“You look good like that, you know.” Armie said appreciatively, leaning against the door frame. “All sweaty, fucked out, and covered in my come. Should be your new every day look.”

“Yeah? I think we can make that work, but I might need a little help.”

“Anything you need, babe.” Armie promised, before both of them burst out into laughter, and Armie threw the wet washcloth to Timmy, hitting him right in the face, making them laugh even harder.

Once they’d finally managed to calm down, and Timmy had washed away the evidence of what had just happened, they cuddled up in bed, Armie’s head on Timmy’s chest.

“You’re staying the night, right?” Armie whispered, tracing imaginary patterns on Timmy’s chest. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to, obviously. If you don’t want to, or have like, I don’t know, obligations or something, or maybe a cat or—” Timmy silenced him with a kiss, smiling when he felt Armie immediately relaxing.

“Do you _want_ me to stay?” Timmy asked, running a hand through Armie’s hair. Armie just nodded, making Timmy smile again.

“Then of course I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry for the wait. I didn't mean to leave you hanging, but like I said in the notes of WDIS I got hit with a pretty serious case of pneumonia which left me hospitalized and grumpy. But I'm back now, so, here we go!

Waking up the next morning fucking sucked. Timmy really should have considered the fact that Armie was a goddamn teacher before saying yes to a sleepover. Because naturally, being an adult with a full time job, it meant that Armie’s alarm clock rang out at fucking 6 in the goddamn morning. When he opened his eyes and saw the clock, Timmy let out a loud groan and promptly shut them again, making Armie chuckle.

Timmy had _never_ gotten up at 6 am in his life, he thought _9_ _am_ was early, there was a fucking reason why all his classes started somewhere after 10. And apart from the constant studying, the getting up at 8 am in the morning bit to go take your exam, really was the worst thing about exam season. The exams themselves were usually fine, because you knew what you were getting yourself into, either you fail or you pass. But getting up early? Yeah, that definitely was the worst fucking part about the whole thing.

So needless to say, Timmy is not amused when Armie’s alarm goes off, and to make it worse, apparently Armie is a _morning person_. He doesn’t even hit the snooze button, just sits up and stretches, before leaning over to kiss Timmy’s cheek.

"Wakey wakey." Armie sing-songs into his ear, and Timmy just groans again, lifting the duvet over his head.

" _No._ "

Timmy can hear Armie’s laughter, and then the duvet lifts up, and Timmy can hear Armie throwing it to the floor. Timmy immediately curls up in order to try and stay warm, and squints up at Armie, grumbling when his vision clears and he sees him smiling.

"Come on, babe, it’s time to get up and start the day."

"It’s the middle of the fucking night." Timmy whines, flopping over onto his back and closing his eyes again, making Armie chuckle.

"Timmy, it’s 6 am."

"Like I said, middle of the fucking night!"

Armie just laughs at him again, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Will give you plenty of time to study for your exam tomorrow though." Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips, and Timmy groans, burying his fingers in Armie’s hair and kissing him again, but Armie pulls back before Timmy has the chance to deepen the kiss properly.

"Timmy, come on, let’s get up. I would let you stay in bed and sleep while I go to work, but, you need to study. Don’t let me be the reason you fail your exams, please." Armie says quietly, stroking Timmy’s cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Ugh. Don’t be so fucking reasonable, it’s too early for that." Timmy whines, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Armie chuckles again, running a hand through Timmy’s hair, and placing the other on Timmy’s thigh.

"Is 6 am too early for blowjobs as well, or are you gonna let me suck you before we get up?" Armie says with a smirk, bringing his hand from Timmy’s thigh to his dick, giving it a light squeeze, making Timmy’s eyes flutter shut.

"Mhm, I’m sure I could be persuaded by your arguments." Timmy raises an eyebrow with a smile, lifting his hips to get more friction on his dick.

"Thought you might." Armie laughs, kissing Timmy again while tightening his grip on Timmy’s dick. Timmy groaned into the kiss, and let himself be guided to lie back down, Timmy opened his mouth to Armie’s tongue and let his own rub against it, while Armie was slowly jerking him off.

Armie completely blanketed him and combined with his body heat as well as Timmy’s arousal, he felt like he was on fucking fire. And despite being completely naked with nothing but Armie’s body to cover him, since Armie had thrown the duvet to the floor, Timmy could once again feel sweat start to run down his forehead.

"Fuck, Armie. You always make me so hot." Timmy pants out, pushing his hair back from his face, making Armie chuckle lightly and move on to kissing his neck. When Armie gently bites down, Timmy’s hips practically fly off the bed and he can feel Armie smirk against his neck before he pulls back. Teasingly letting his face hover barely an inch above Timmy’s, _just_ out of reach.

"I like getting you worked up, you’re so beautiful getting all hard and sweaty for me."

Timmy lifts his arm, trying to grab the back of Armie’s head to pull him down for a kiss, but Armie grabs his wrist and pushes it back down to the mattress, holding it in place above Timmy’s head.

"Armie, _please!_ Just, fucking just— _Kiss_ me. "

Instead of doing what Timmy asked, and kissing him, Armie just teasingly traces the outline of Timmy’s lips with his tongue and goes back to placing wet open mouthed kisses down the side of Timmy’s neck. Once again biting down at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, before pulling back to no doubt take a look at his handiwork – because Timmy was definitely going to have a mark there when he’d look at himself in the mirror later.

"Fuck, you son of a bitch." Timmy breathes out, before choking on a moan when instead of coming up for a kiss, Armie buries his face in Timmy’s armpit. When he feels Armie’s tongue _licking_ him, he lets out a sound he’s never heard himself make before, and he can literally feel his dick throbbing in Armie’s hand.

"You like that, huh?" Armie whispers teasingly into his skin, and all Timmy can do is nod. "Want me to do it again?"

" _Please._ "

Armie makes a happy noise in his throat, and once again licks across Timmy’s armpit, absolutely soaking his armpit hair with spit.

"Fuck, this is so... Dirty." Timmy says, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"You’ve literally had your tongue up my ass, but _this_ is dirty?" Armie laughs, releasing Timmy’s wrist and cupping his cheek. "You’re so cute."

"Oh shut up, that’s so not the same. That’s sex, this is... This, I don’t know what this is."

"You like it though." Armie said with a smirk, rubbing his thumb across the head of Timmy’s dick, which was absolutely soaked with precome.

"Well, yeah. It’s... I mean, it’s you." Timmy shrugged, and Armie immediately stopped his movement on Timmy’s dick, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the sheet next to him. "No, what’re you— Please don’t stop?"

"I’m not, I— You... What did you mean, it’s me?" Armie looks strangely vulnerable, and Timmy sits up, smiling over at him.

"There’s nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t like. Because… Well, I like _you_. I want everything with you." Timmy says softly, cupping Armie’s cheek, and stroking his thumb across Armie’s cheekbone.

"Yeah?" Armie whispers, looking directly into Timmy’s eyes.

"Definitely." Timmy leans forward and kisses Armie. "What I want right now though, is for you to make good on your promise of sucking my dick." Timmy said with a wink, making Armie breathe out a laugh and nod.

"I can definitely do that." Armie smiles, kissing Timmy again, and gently pushing him back down onto his back. At the first touch of Armie’s tongue to his dick, Timmy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he buries his hands in Armie’s hair.

"You taste so good, you know that? Your sweat, your come... I don’t think I’m ever gonna get enough of you." Armie whispers before wrapping his lips around Timmy’s cock, and sucking, hard.

"Please, don’t." Timmy pants out, making Armie pull off immediately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking worriedly down at Timmy.

"Don’t what? Timmy?"

"Please don’t ever get enough of me." Timmy says quietly, nervously biting his bottom lip and looking up at Armie’s face, seeing the worry immediately getting taken over by a wide smile of happiness as soon as Timmy’s words register.

"I won’t, I promise." Armie says softly. "You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

"Good." Timmy surged up and kisses Armie fiercely, moaning when Armie opens his mouth to his tongue, and he chases the faint taste of himself on Armie’s tongue, sucking on it gently before pulling back and lying back down. "Now, please, don’t leave me hanging."

"Sir, yes sir." Armie said teasingly, making Timmy laugh deep in his throat, and he lifts his hand to lightly pinch Armie’s nipple, making him groan.

"I know you keep saying that to be funny, but, just you wait. The next time you say those words to me, you’ll be on your knees, possibly with your hands tied behind your back." Timmy grins darkly, letting his fingers trace Armie’s abs before wrapping them around his dick, giving it a rough tug, making Armie whine, and his dick leak precome.

"Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?" Timmy smirks, slowly jerking Armie’s dick as he sits up, taking Armie’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "And you’d be such a good boy, wouldn’t you? On your knees for me."

Armie nods, sucking in a deep breath. "Yes, anything— For you, anything. I’d be so good."

"I know you would, cause you’re _my_ good boy aren’t you?" Timmy purrs, sucking Armie’s earlobe into his mouth again, grinning when he hears Armie groan.

Timmy pulls back, quickly kissing Armie before releasing Armie’s dick and lying back down again. He wraps his fingers around his own dick instead, moving his hand slowly upwards, thumbing the slit of his dick, still wet from Armie’s mouth and his precome.

"You still want to get me off, right?" Timmy breathes out, shuddering a little when he rubs his thumb across his slit again.

"Yes, yes, I want you. Please, I’ll make you feel so good, so good." Armie rambles, reaching for Timmy’s dick and Timmy smiles, releasing his dick and letting Armie take over, burying his fingers in Armie’s hair instead when Armie takes him back into his mouth.

Timmy closes his eyes and moans, tightening his fingers in Armie’s hair when he dips the tip of his tongue into his slit, before sucking hard. "Fuck, just like that, _yes_."

He can’t help but whine a little when Armie pulls off to breathe, but then he feels Armie’s tongue circling the head of his cock and he lets his eyes close. Only for them to pop back open when he hears the unmistakable sound of spitting, feeling Armie’s warm and wet saliva drip down his dick before Armie spreads it out with his hand, and takes him back into his mouth.

When his dick hits the back of Armie’s throat, and he feels him open up that last bit, to take him all the way down, and then swallows around him, Timmy is just _gone_. He barely manages to tap Armie’s cheek in time to let him know he was gonna come, and just like that, he lets out his loudest moan yet, filling Armie’s mouth with his come.

Armie carefully sucks him clean before letting Timmy’s dick fall from his lips, making his way back up to Timmy’s mouth by placing closed mouthed kisses up his chest.

When he reaches Timmy’s mouth, he pulls back with a grin, tracing Timmy’s bottom lip with his thumb before pulling it down and opening Timmy’s mouth. Leaning closer, Timmy sees him wink before he opens his own mouth, letting a small amount of Timmy’s come drip down from his lips, making Timmy groan, before spitting the rest of it into Timmy’s mouth. As soon as Timmy has swallowed, Armie closes the distance between them, and immediately pushes his tongue into Timmy’s mouth, which Timmy more than happily accepts, sucking on it and chasing the last remaining traces of himself.

"How’s that for dirty?" Armie grins down at Timmy after they’ve had to pull back to breathe. Both of them panting into each other’s faces, and if Timmy hadn’t just had his brains leak out through his dick and fed back to him, he probably would have scrunched his nose up at the smell of their combined breath. As it were, it just added to the eroticism of it all.

"God, I... _Fuck._ That was so fucking hot." Timmy runs a hand through his hair, unable to resist pulling it a little, which of course Armie notices, and replaces Timmy’s hand with his own. Timmy groans as Armie tightens his grip in his hair while crashing their mouths together again.

Timmy lets his hands trail down, before wrapping them both around Armie’s dick, roughly jerking him off. Armie groans into Timmy’s mouth, holding himself up over Timmy with his hands planted on the mattress next to Timmy’s head.

"Fuck, Timmy, please. Tighter."

Of course Timmy immediately does as Armie wanted, tightening his grip on Armie’s dick while speeding up the pace, making Armie’s breath catch in his throat. Timmy grins into the kiss, gently biting down on Armie’s bottom lip. "You gonna come for me? Hmm? Wanna cover me with your come and feed it to me?"

Armie groans low in his throat and Timmy can feel his cock throbbing in his hands, precome bubbling to the surface when Timmy lets his thumb massage Armie’s frenulum. "Yeah? You gonna give it to me?"

"Please, Timmy, just... A little faster, tighter."

Timmy kisses Armie and tightens his grip again, moving his hands over Armie’s dick as fast as he could without completely cramping up.

"Come on, Armie. Give it to me. Please." Timmy pants out, reaching down with one hand to massage Armie’s balls while still jerking him off with the other. He smiles widely when he hears Armie’s breath stutter, and watches as Armie’s eyes flutters shut. Armie moans loudly and his dick shoots ropes of pearly white come, hitting Timmy’s chest and stomach, as well as covering his hand.

Timmy keeps jerking Armie off through the aftershocks, slowing down before ultimately releasing him when Armie hisses out a pained breath, indicating that the post-orgasm sensitivity had taken over for the pleasure he’d been feeling just seconds earlier.

Armie tips over onto his back, breathing heavily, before he starts laughing. Timmy props himself up on his elbow, and smiles down at Armie.

"Was good, wasn’t it?" Timmy grins, wiping his come covered hand on the sheets, and Armie nods, still lightly laughing.

"I don’t even know why I’m laughing right now, I just— I haven’t had sex this great in ages, and I can’t believe you came into my life because of a fucking _dickpic_." Armie cackles, and Timmy can’t help but laugh with him, because truly, the whole situation that brought them together in the first place was more than a little surreal in hindsight.

"You have a good dick though. Makes for good photos." Timmy chuckles, lightly tracing Armie’s now soft dick with the tip of his finger.

"Mhm, I feel like, with a dick like yours, you really should return the favor."

Timmy smiles widely, leaning down and quickly kissing Armie three times in succession before pulling back, and poking Armie’s nose with his index finger. "Well, I have a whole day of studying ahead of me, I’m bound to get bored, and then, well, who knows what will happen."

"Yeah? Studying gonna get you hard?" Armie teases, reaching out and swirling two of his fingers into the pool of come running down Timmy’s chest.

"No, what’s gonna get me hard, is thinking about you." Timmy grins, opening his mouth when Armie brings his now come covered fingers to his lips. "God, you taste good." Timmy moans around Armie’s fingers, before sucking them clean.

Armie can’t seem to help himself from leaning over to kiss Timmy, and Timmy knows exactly what it is he’s looking for, so when he feels Armie’s tongue against his lips, searching for entrance, Timmy opens his mouth and lets Armie suck on his tongue, chasing the remaining taste of himself on Timmy.

"If waking up at 6 am is always like this, I might have to change my sleep schedule around." Timmy breathes out when Armie pulls back from the kiss, making him laugh as he sits up. Timmy sits up as well, looking over at the clock, figuring it probably was time to start thinking about actually leaving the bed.

"Dude, I fucking wish every morning was like this. Would make having to get up and go to work a lot more fun."

"Well, you never know, maybe, from now on, most of your mornings can go something like this." Timmy whispers, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"I’d love that, I really would. I wouldn’t even have to get off every time. Just waking up to you in my bed? That’d be enough." Armie says softly, making Timmy blush.

"Yeah? You’d want that?" Timmy asks awkwardly, looking down at his hands, nervously picking at a loose thread on the sheets.

"Timmy, hey, look at me." Armie gently tilts Timmy’s head up so they’re making eye contact. "I like you too, you know. So of course I want you around. Even if I never got to sleep with you again, I’d still want you to stay."

"Yeah?" Timmy smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up. He wasn’t used to people wanting him to stick around, and even though Armie had made it clear he wanted more, Timmy still couldn’t seem to stop himself from waiting for the other shoe to drop. But maybe it wasn’t going to. Maybe he actually got to have this, have Armie, for real.

"Definitely. You’re stuck with me now, kid. Sorry, not sorry." Armie said with a laugh, pulling Timmy in for another kiss. "But seriously though, I’m in this if you are."

"I’m in this. Definitely in this. I... There’s nothing that would make me happier." Timmy says with a smile, and Armie grins widely, looking about as happy as Timmy feels.

"Good." Armie nods, still grinning widely, and Timmy reaches out for his hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Yeah, it definitely is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, worth the wait or no? Definitely not as long as the previous part, but then that... Well, got out of hand, to put it mildly.  
> I really do hope you liked it, and I'll see you soon with the next part! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy gets to laze around in bed for a little longer while Armie takes a quick shower, since unlike Timmy, he has to actually go out and meet people today. Timmy doesn’t mind smelling like sex for a little while longer, and since Armie was nice enough to bring him a washcloth, he’s been able to wipe away the come from his chest and stomach – as well as a courtesy wipe under his arms – so really, he was good to go.

He can’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot when he thinks back to what happened earlier, not just the fucking _amazing_ morning blowjob, but, Armie wants him to stick around. Armie _likes_ him. They’re like, properly together now. Fuck, Timmy might actually have a proper boyfriend for the first time in… Fuck, goddamn ages.

He couldn’t fucking wait for exam season to be over so he could spend every waking minute with Armie, as long as Armie wasn’t at work, or Timmy had classes, obviously.

“You don’t have any food allergies, do you?” Timmy hears from the doorway, and when he looks over, there’s Armie, wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, and looking mighty fuckable – but when does he not, to be honest.

“Not allergic to anything, no. Why? You gonna cook for me?” Timmy asks, grinning so widely he’s frankly a little surprised his face doesn’t just crack in two.

“Don’t look so impressed, it’s literally just gonna be eggs and bacon.” Armie shrugs.

“You could literally serve me soggy cereal and I’d be happy.”

“I’ve got you whipped, huh?” Armie grins, before swallowing deeply when Timmy gets out of bed, standing completely naked in front of him. “Uhm, I– Food, the eggs, I… Gonna go, make breakfast.” Armie stutters out, and quickly turns on his heels, practically speed walking to the kitchen, making Timmy laugh.

Was probably for the best though, because they definitely didn’t have the time for another round of orgasms. Not if Armie wanted to make it to work on time, and just like how Armie didn’t want to be the reason Timmy fails his exams, Timmy doesn’t want to be the reason that Armie gets in trouble.

Timmy finds his boxers in the middle of the floor, next to one of his socks, with the other sock lying halfway under the bed. He also locates his sweater, and picks it up before he remembers that Armie completely ruined it the night before. He wrinkles his nose a little as his hand comes into contact with the now crusted up and dried come, but the memory of how it got there makes his dick perk up and his stomach feel all fluttery.

It does also mean that he doesn’t have a sweater to wear back home though, and even though it’s New York and no one would even bat an eyelid if he walked outside shirtless in November, he wasn’t really feeling that – honestly, last thing he’d need right now was to get hospitalized with pneumonia. So after less than 30 seconds of deliberation, he opens Armie’s wardrobe, and steals one of his flannel shirts. And then he shrugs and steals one of his sweatpants too, just because he really doesn’t want to fight to get back into those skinny jeans right now.

Naturally everything is a little big, since Armie is a fucking giant, but Timmy solves that easily enough, just tucks the pants into his socks as always, as well as pulling the pants all the way up, tying them in place, and then rolling the waistband down a couple of times. Totally looks like he’s a kid playing dress up in his dad’s clothing, but fuck it, it’s comfortable.

He can hear Armie puttering around in the kitchen, so even though he’s never actually been in there before, he has no trouble knowing where to go. He finds him in front of the stove, shoving a couple of sausages around in the pan.

“I didn’t have as much bacon as I thought, so I made some sausages as well, is that – _Oh my god_.”

“What? What’s wrong? Did you burn yourself?” Timmy asks, hurrying over to Armie to look him over more closely, but he can’t see any blisters or anything, and Armie is just staring wide eyed down at him, not even blinking. “Armie? Hello?” Timmy waves his hand in front of Armie’s face, smiling a little as that seems to startle him back into focus.

“Hm? Oh. Right. Yeah. No, I’m fine, really, I just… Are those… Are you wearing my clothes?” Armie’s voice come out strangely high pitched, and in any other situation Timmy probably would have laughed at that, but, he didn’t exactly ask permission to raid Armie’s closet, and maybe he had some weird hang up about his clothes that Timmy wasn’t aware of. It was no secret that they didn’t exactly know each other all that well. Yet.

“Oh! Right, yeah, yeah I am. You… Well, my sweater is kinda ruined, so, yeah. Do you mind? I mean, I can always call Saoirse and have her bring me something instead?” Timmy says, nervously biting his lip. He really hopes Armie says no, that he doesn’t mind at all, but, again, you never know. Everyone had those weird little things, and not sharing clothes totally could be Armie’s. Timmy has experienced a lot weirder shit than that, that’s for sure.

“ _No!_ I mean, no. Don’t do that. I don’t… You have no idea how fucking hot you look to me right now.”

“What? Really?” Whatever Timmy had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. He was positively drowning in Armie’s clothes, thinking he looked fucking ridiculous, and Armie thought he looked _hot?_

“Yeah, just… It’s the whole, you know, visual confirmation that you’re mine, I… _Fuck_.” Armie turns around and shuts the stove-top off, and quickly deposits the sausages onto the plates he’s got next to the stove before turning back to Timmy. Then he shrugs, and scratches the back of his neck. “I just… I really like that you look like you belong to me, even if I’m the only one that can tell.”

Timmy had never been the possessive type, marking his partners had never been something he’d gotten off on, or felt the need to do. But clearly Armie was really into it, if the way he’d reacted when Timmy asked him to come all over him last night, and the way he’s looking at him right now – like he’d want nothing more than to devour him right here on the kitchen floor – was any indication. “Ah, it’s like the marking thing, isn’t it? You really like that?”

“Yeah, I really do.” Armie nods, and Timmy can’t help but smirk as he sees him reach down to adjust himself in his boxers. He takes the last few steps bringing him close enough to reach out and trace Armie’s lips with his finger, grinning as Armie’s tongue pokes out, trying to bring his finger with it into Armie’s mouth.

“So, if I were to tell you, my hips are all covered in your bruises, would that get you hard?” Timmy whispers, feeling Armie’s breath stutter before he groans.

“ _Fuck_ , Timmy, I –” And with that, Armie grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The bad thing about teasing Armie, was that he was basically teasing himself at the same time, because fuck, he wanted nothing more than to just sink to his knees right now and take Armie into his mouth and choke on his dick, real life and responsibilities be damned. But again, he didn’t actually want Armie to get into trouble because of him, so, even though it was pretty damn near painful to do, Timmy pulled back from the kiss with one final lick to Armie’s lips, resting his forehead against Armie’s and breathing heavily.

“Too bad you’re a responsible adult, huh? Or you could’ve fucked me right here on the kitchen table.” Timmy grins, and sure, teasing Armie might be akin to teasing himself, but, he kinda really liked that.

“You son of a bitch.” Armie breathes out, reaching down and giving his dick a squeeze. “Gonna fucking make me die of blue balls.” He mutters, making Timmy laugh.

“Me? I’ve done nothing wrong in my entire life. I’m a real life saint. Honestly, you might as well start calling me Saint Timmy.” Timmy says, fluttering his eyes and smiling his most innocent smile up at Armie.

“Mhm, sure you are. Well then, _Saint Timmy_ , you better eat your damn breakfast before it goes cold.”

“Yes, sir.” Timmy winks, and Armie just shakes his head.

“You’re gonna fucking be the death of me, kid.”

“Right back atcha, babe.”

 

Timmy really fucking hates studying. And even worse, he hates the fact that studying is keeping him from being with Armie. Then, as if that’s not bad enough, he keeps humming along to his fucking Statistics rap under his breath without even noticing, an honest to god sign that he’s fucking losing it.

He’s done absolutely nothing but read Statistics all fucking day, and he’s so bored he could die. Armie is no fucking help either, because every time he texts him to try and distract himself, all he gets back is “Did you finish studying?” and when he says no, Armie goes into teacher mode, and fucking _blocks_ him for an hour. “For your own good, babe.” He says, every time, and yes, Timmy might have done it three or four times already, but fuck, Statistics is the fucking devil. He hates it. He’s gonna pass the title of Statistical Wonder over to Ansel, he doesn’t want it anymore.

 **< Armiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee, did you unblock me now? **>

He practically holds his breath, waiting to see if it gets labeled delivered or not, and then it does, and not only that, the read receipt comes on too. Armie is right there, right now, Timmy doesn’t know why – other than it’s Armie and he’s so much fucking better than Statistics – but he desperately wants to keep Armie talking, for as long as humanly possible.

_< Maybe. Did you finish studying?>_

**< ugh. i mean, i’ve read everything there is to read. SOOOO, yes? >**

He really fucking hopes Armie will say that’s good enough, and not block him again, because he’s not even lying. He read the whole damn preparation booklet the teacher handed out, as well as all of his notes, as well as Saoirse’s notes – which were much more informative than Timmy’s, and he really was gonna give her a big fucking kiss when exam season was over, because literally, without her, he’d be failing all his classes for sure.

_< Mhm. I’m not convinced. Another hour of blocking then...>_

Timmy feels his heart sink, and he quickly types out a new message begging Armie not to block him again.

**< nooooo armie don’t, pleaseeeee>**

_< Alright, alright, I’ll give you ten minutes.>_

**< you’re the best!! >**

10 minutes, he could do a lot with 10 minutes. He’d rather have 10 hours, but, what could you do. Armie was a fucking teacher, of fucking course he’d value studying. Ugh.

_< Do you feel like you’re prepared for the exam then?>_

Timmy could practically feel his brain shut off, he definitely didn’t want to keep talking Statistics right now. Anything but that.

 **< srsly>  
** **< you wanna talk about statistics?!!>  
** **< don’t be such a boner killer man **>

_< Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware there were any boners to kill>_

**< i was talking like>   
** **< brain boners>  
** **< talking about statistics is gonna make my brain fall asleep rn> **

_< Brain boners. You truly are something else, babe.>_

**< mhm, one of a kind, me >**

_< That you are, that you are.>_

All that talk about boners, he can’t deny, his dick had started perking up a little, and he remembered Armie saying something about Timmy ‘owing’ him a dickpic, and, well, that would definitely be a much better way of spending their time. Might even get Armie to forget his stupid 10 minute limit.

**< wanna see my boner tho? >**

_< Wait, seriously?>_

Timmy grins down at his phone, he’s got him now.

 **< yah>  
** **< i mean, it’s not like getting hard is>  
** **< ehehe>  
** **< hard, for me>**

_< You know, sometimes I forget how young you really are, and then you go and say stuff like that, and it’s like, ah, yes, there it is. >_

Timmy can’t help but laugh and shake his head, honestly, only Armie would interrupt a would be sexting session to rag on Timmy’s age.

 **< oh shut up grandpa >  
** **< wanna see my dick or no?**>

_< I always wanna see your dick, Timmy.>_

**< well, idk if you deserve it now>  
** **< being so rude>  
** **< you’ve insulted it>  
** **< you might have to beg to get it to come out and play>  
** **<** >

Timmy grins stupidly down at his phone, he was more than hard at this point, just _talking_ about taking a dickpic. It wasn’t even like it was the first one he’d taken. But having Armie talk him up, and beg for it, that would definitely make it that much better.

_< Is that so?>_

**< it is so>**

_< Well then, how about I go first? You think that will make it happy?>_

**< idk>  
** **< worth a try tho>**

Timmy holds his breath again, was Armie really gonna send him another dickpic? One actually meant for him this time? And just like that, his phone vibrates, and his screen is taken over by a picture of Armie’s dick, rock hard, being held up by his hand. It’s even better than the other one, and not just because Armie was hard because of him in this one, but obviously, that does have something to do with it too. It’s just, aesthetically, it’s a better photo, the other one had just been a quick invitation for a fuck, this one was sent with the intention of being a tease, and fuck if Timmy didn’t get off on that.

_< How’s that?>_

**< fuck>  
** **< yeah>  
** **< i...>**

He snaps a quick picture of his own dick, lying in a pool of precome against his stomach, and sends it to Armie.

 **< looks like you made it happy **>

_< Fuck, certainly does. God, you look so fucking hot. I wish you were here so I could touch you.>_

**< god>  
** **< same>**

Timmy wraps the fingers of his left hand around his dick, keeping his right hand free for texting, and he can’t help but snort a little to himself at how fucking stupid this must look. But fuck it, he’s not gonna get off _without_ Armie there, in one way or another.

 **< i’m touching myself and>  
** **< i’m pretending it’s you>  
** **< fuck>  
** **< i can’t do it as well as you tho>  
** **< you always jerk me so good armie>**

_< Yeah? I’m touching myself pretending it’s you, too. Your mouth, those pretty lips of yours wrapped around me, taking me all the way down.>_

Timmy’s hand is working himself over so fast it’s nothing but a blur, and it feels fucking _amazing_ , and thinking about what Armie said, his mouth on Armie’s dick, it’s so fucking hot, but, it’s not _enough._

 **< fuck armie>  
** **< i don’t>  
** **< i don’t wanna come like this>**

_< Like what? Baby?>_

**< alone>**

It takes Armie a while to reply, and for a second he’s worried he overstepped, or that Armie went ahead and came without him. He’s still stroking himself, but a lot slower now, not wanting to shoot off on accident.

_< Well, you know where I live >_

**< i’ll see you in five>  
** **< don’t fucking come before i get there>  
** **< or istg>**

_< Fuck, I won’t. I won’t. I’ll save it for you.>_

He has to squeeze the base of his dick in order not to come when he reads Armie’s message, he doesn’t know what the fuck he did to deserve him, but, fuck.

 **< you fucking better>  
** **< you’re mine>  
** **< and your come is mine too>  
** **< all mine>**

_< Yes. All yours.>_

Timmy groans deep in his throat, and shoves his dick back into his sweatpants, practically running over to the door, barely getting his feet into his shoes before he’s out the door. He doesn’t even bother waiting for the elevator, just sprints down the stairs. The quicker he can get over to Armie’s, the better.

He’s fucking lucky he didn’t forget his keys or his phone on his way out, because literally, the only thing on his mind was Armie, and getting off, and Armie, and getting off with Armie.

When he reaches Armie’s building, he types out a quick message, grinning wickedly down at his phone as he imagines Armie’s face when he reads it.

**< buzz me up, or i’m gonna shoot off into my pants and ruin your sweatpants even more, and you won’t even get to see it>**

The door buzzes open less than two seconds after the read receipt tells Timmy that Armie’s read his text, and he takes off, running up the stairs. Fuck the elevators, too fucking slow. His fist barely makes contact with Armie’s door before it opens, and Timmy practically falls face first into Armie’s chest.

“You’re really here.” Armie breathes out, and Timmy just nods, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss, kicking the door shut behind him. He quickly toes his shoes off, and walks Armie backwards toward his bedroom, letting his hands wander down Armie’s back as his tongue dances around with Armie’s.

By some divine miracle, they make it to the bedroom without bumping into anything and when Armie’s legs hit the bed frame, Timmy gives him one last push. He smiles into the kiss when he feels Armie letting himself fall, but not before tightening his grip on Timmy’s waist, bringing him down with him. They hit the bed with a thud, both of them moaning as it makes their dicks rub up against each other.

“Fuck, Timmy. I need to come, _please._ ” Armie groans, lifting his hips, clearly hoping for some more friction on his dick, but Timmy holds himself up, just out of reach, and leans in, kissing Armie’s nose.

“You can come babe, but only if you get me off at the same time.”

“How? Timmy, please, tell me how.”

Timmy grins, pulling his sweatpants down, reaching into his underwear to bring his dick out, and then does the same to Armie, almost laughing at how eagerly he lifted his hips up to help.

“Like this.” Timmy whispers, pushing his hips down against Armie’s, bringing their dicks together, making Armie’s breath hitch. And when Timmy wrapped his hands around them, Armie seemed to stop breathing entirely.

“You jerk us off like this, and then, as soon as I come, you can come too. Okay, baby?” Timmy breathes out, it’s taking everything in him not to just jerk himself off and shoot his come all over Armie’s dick. But he knows it’s going to feel so much better with Armie’s hand wrapped around him, rubbing up against Armie’s dick at the same time, so he takes a calming breath and wills his orgasm to hold off, just a little bit longer.

Armie lets out a strangled moan, and immediately does as Timmy asked, wrapping his hand around their dicks and tightening his grip, starting to jerk them off pretty much right away. Timmy pulls his hand away, and strokes Armie’s cheek instead, leaning down and whispering into his ear.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Making me feel so good.”

Armie groans again, and surges up and captures Timmy’s lips in a kiss, making Timmy moan into his mouth. He can’t quite keep his hips still, thrusting into Armie’s grip, but Armie doesn’t seem to mind, as he’s trying his very best to get them both off as quickly as possible.

Then Armie tightens his grips even further, and thrusts his hips against Timmy’s, and it feels so fucking good Timmy feels the beginnings of his orgasm come bubbling to the surface, along with quite a large bead of precome.

“Fuck, yes, Armie. Almost there, baby, almost there. Just. Fuck yeah, just like that.” Hearing that Timmy was on the brink of coming, Armie sped up the movement of his hand, and let his other hand stroke down Timmy’s back until he reached his ass, and when Timmy feels Armie’s index finger slowly circling his hole, he’s done for.

He lets out a deep groan, and buries his face in Armie’s neck before coming so fucking hard it’s a wonder he didn’t pass right the fuck out.

“Fuck, baby, so good. Made me feel so good.” Timmy pants out, reaching down between them and pushing Armie’s hand away from their dicks. “Gonna make you feel good now.” He grins, looking up at Armie – who looks just as fucked out as Timmy feels – and slowly starts kissing his way down his chest.

When he gets down to Armie’s dick, he looks up and makes eye contact, grinning wickedly as he slowly stars licking his own come off of Armie’s skin. “Fuck, Timmy, please I – God, baby, just, _please!_ ”

He knows how desperate Armie must be right now, so he doesn’t tease him for very long, but he does make sure to lick him clean before wrapping his lips around Armie’s dick, and sucking, hard.

“You can come now, baby.” Timmy whispers as he pulls off to tongue Armie’s slit, he absolutely loved the taste of his precome, and he was desperately hoping for Armie to fill his entire mouth with his load. He wanted it to fill him up completely, so much that his mouth couldn’t fit it all and it would run down his chin, maybe even stain his neck.

“Please baby, come in my mouth.” He sucked on the head while wrapping both his hands around Armie’s dick and jerking him off so quickly his arms were already screaming fucking murder at him. But thankfully, Armie had been hovering near the edge for just as long as Timmy, so it really didn’t take that much to tip him over. All it took was Timmy pushing his tongue against his frenulum while twisting his hands around his dick, and Armie let go with a loud shout, giving Timmy exactly what he wanted – A mouth filled with come.

“Fuck, that was good.” Timmy breathed out, after having swallowed down everything Armie gave him, flopping over onto his back next to Armie who was still catching his breath.

“Definitely beats jerking off alone. That’s for goddamn sure.” Armie panted, making Timmy laugh.

They lie there, side by side, until their breathing slow down and their hearts go back to beating at a normal rhythm. Then Timmy feels Armie move, and next thing he knows, Armie’s face is hovering above his, smiling widely down at him. “That was a lot more than 10 minutes.” Armie laughed.

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining.” Timmy grinned, grabbing the duvet and snuggling up under it. “You can’t block me from your bed.”

Armie just shook his head and smiled softly down at him. “I wouldn’t want to. I want you to stay, just where you are.”

“Good. Because that was the plan.”

“Did you bring everything you need for your exam tomorrow?” Armie asks, tracing imaginary patterns on Timmy’s arm.

“No. But it’s fine. Sersh has this thing about being a whole fucking half hour early for everything, so I have time to stop by my apartment before I meet her. It’s not like you live on the other side of the city or anything.” Timmy shrugs. “Honestly, Armie, it’s fine. I studied as much as I could have without my brain turning to mush, and the things I haven’t learned by now, I’m not going to learn anytime soon. So please, just, lie down with me.”

“I can do that.” Armie smiles down at him, and softly kisses him on the cheek, before getting under the duvet.

Timmy almost finds himself drifting off to sleep, when one thing pops into his brain, and he shakes his head with a laugh, he can't believe it's taken him this long to fucking ask about it.

"I’ve got a question for you." He says with a smile, turning over onto his side to face Armie, who’s smiling back at him.

"Yeah?"

"What’s your name?"

"What?"

"Come on, Armie is cute and all, but, like, what’s your actual name? If we’re really gonna do this, the whole, I don’t know, boyfriend thing, I can’t keep calling you by your online hook up name."

At that, Armie burst out laughing, he laughs so hard he has to sit up in order not to choke on his breath, and Timmy can’t stop himself from frowning, because, honestly, what he said wasn’t even that funny?

“What? Come on, what’s so funny?"

"Armie _is_ my real name." Armie gasps out, wiping a tear from his eye, still giggling.

“No way, seriously?" Timmy squints over at Armie, studying his face and looking for signs that he’s being a dick and pulling one over on him. But Armie is literally still just laughing his ass off.

“Yeah, man. It’s on my birth certificate and everything." Armie says with a shrug, once he’s finally calmed down enough to stop laughing. His smile is still about three sizes too wide though, and it’s reminding Timmy eerily of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“For real?" Timmy doesn’t even know why he keeps asking, just, despite everything, he just cannot seem to fully wrap his head around someone actually naming their kid Armie.

"Well, I mean, _technically_ it’s Armand, but you know, that was never me." Armie shrugs again, but this time Timmy nods, Armand, that makes a lot more sense.

"I see, that makes sense though. Armand. Yeah, I can see that."

"What’d you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, Armand is definitely a more rich white dude name than  _A_ _rmie_." Timmy said with a laugh.

"I’m not a rich white dude." Armie says, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Sure you are.” Timmy says with a shrug. “You might not use the money, but you have it, and you’re white. And your name is _Armand_. You’re a rich white dude."

"Fair point." Armie shrugs in defeat, smiling over at Timmy, a calculating look in his eyes. “What about you then?"

"What about me? I’m definitely not a rich white dude, just a regular poor college student."

"That’s not what I meant, what I’m asking is, have you been using a fake name?" Armie said with a laugh, and Timmy felt himself blush.

"Oh. No.” And then he shrugged again. “Or, well, I’ve been doing the whole nickname thing, same as you. My full name is Timothée." He finished with a tight lipped smile, making sure to pronounce it the French way, he’d been lazy recently, letting most people get away with calling him Timothy. But if Armie ever were to meet his parents, best get the French pronunciation out of the way immediately, or his mother would be on his case like nobody’s business.

"Timothée, fancy.” Armie said with a raise of his eyebrow, and Timmy couldn’t help but grin when he heard him pronounce it correctly on the first try. “You sure you’re not actually a rich white dude after all?"

"Hah, no. Just French." Timmy said with a laugh. He fucking wished he was rich, but, alas, not everyone can be that lucky.

"French, huh? That’s hot." Armie said with a glint in his eyes, and Timmy felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Yeah?" He breathed out, feeling his dick start perking up already, despite it being barely 20 minutes since he got off.

"Mhm, I could definitely get off on that." Armie said quietly, licking his lips, and Timmy grinned, leaning over to whisper into Armie’s ear.

"Je veux que tu me baises."

"Fuck." Armie groaned, and Timmy couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned in and kissed him.

" _E_ _xactly_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I totally shaded myself in this chapter, though, no, I did not get pneumonia from walking around topless in New York, but still. I walked home barefoot from a party because I forgot to bring flats, and I was not gonna take another step with heels on. Though, tbh, I don’t regret that desicion, consequences be damned. 
> 
> \- I don’t speak French, so, be mad at google translate :D (And wouldn’t you know it, it _was_ wrong. Thank you [cheekycheekbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeycheekbones/pseuds/cheekycheekbones) for the correction, much appreciated :D ❤️)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, we are slowly but surely getting closer to the end. Idk how many chapters there are left yet, but, there’s not many, that I do know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. I'm back. Again. 
> 
> I didn't mean to fall off the face of the earth for a second time, but, I did. So... Heh.  
> This time I don't even have a good reason, literally all I've done since the last time is bingewatch NCIS. Also kinda hard to find motivation to do much of anything, besides mindlessly watching procedurals on TV, when the sun doesn't rise until 9am and it gets dark again at 3pm. 
> 
> But now, here I am. Just in time for the holidays. It's a miracle! But only if you enjoy this story, obviously. If not, sorry for ruining your holiday season :D

When Armie’s alarm rang out again the next morning, Timmy instantly regretted agreeing to stay, but then Armie started pressing soft kisses all over his face, and maybe the 6 am wake up call wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Definitely not ideal, but, for Armie, he’d gladly suffer through it, every damn day of the week. He just really fucking hoped Armie wasn’t one of the crazy assholes who had an alarm set on the weekend as well.

He might have to break up with him if that’s the case. Or, you know, just learn his phone’s passcode, and turn his alarm off. Permanently.

Just as Timmy was about to surrender to consciousness and open his eyes, Armie sticks his tongue into his ear, and the unexpected — and quite frankly really fucking gross — sensation, made Timmy let out an ear-piercingly loud shriek, and promptly fall off the side of the bed. He hit the floor with a muffled thud, thanking the universe he at least had the foresight to grab a hold of the duvet, so that he had something to land on, because he really didn’t think landing bare-assed on the cold hardwood floors would have made his morning any better.

“Shit, babe, are you okay?” Armie says obviously trying to suppress a laugh, looking down at Timmy from the bed. Instead of answering, Timmy pushes his hair back from his face and scowls back at him, he keeps scowling until Armie can’t control himself anymore, and bursts out laughing.

“You’re such an asshole, seriously.” Timmy huffs, getting back on his feet, crossing his arms in front of him. Armie just keeps laughing, to the point where tears start coming out of his eyes, and Timmy can’t stop himself from smiling anymore. Even though he was laughing at Timmy’s expense, and had been the cause of a rather brutal awakening, he couldn’t deny that watching Armie be this happy made his insides all warm and mushy.

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t _that_ funny!”

“But it was, babe, _your face_... Oh my god, you’re so cute.” Armie chuckles as he sits up, and reaches out for Timmy’s hands, carefully pulling him back down onto the bed. Timmy doesn’t even try to fight it, just lets Armie take control, and he ends up lying on top of Armie in between his spread out legs. Armie smiles and cups his face, leaning up for a soft kiss. Timmy closes his eyes with a small sigh of happiness, and lets himself get completely lost in the kiss, feeling like he deserved it, considering.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me, getting to wake up with you here.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips, slowly stroking the palm of his hand up and down Timmy’s back, and Timmy can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine, recapturing Armie’s lips in a slightly messier kiss.

“I think I do though, if it’s anything close to how I feel, waking up with you.” Timmy says quietly, as he pulls back to breathe. “I’d like it even more if not for that godawful alarm.” He says smiling, leaning in for another kiss.

“I know, I don’t like it either. But, adult, responsibilities. Blah blah blah.” Armie grins into the kiss, and after a few more quick pecks, Timmy pulls back, flopping over onto his back next to Armie, heaving a big sigh before sitting up. He really didn’t want to leave the bed yet, but like Armie said, they were both adults, with responsibilities, so he had very little say in the matter. Armie follows only seconds later, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Timmy and guiding his head onto his shoulder.

“We have time to relax some more.” Armie whispers, giving Timmy’s arm a gentle squeeze, and when Timmy lifts his head to look at him, Armie leans in and kisses Timmy’s nose, pulling back with a soft smile on his face. He smiles wider when Timmy immediately scrunches his nose up.

“So cute.” Armie coos, ruffling Timmy’s hair.

“I’m not _cute_. In fact, I’ll have you know that I’m a very _handsome_ young man.”

“Is that so? And who told you that?”

“My mom.” Timmy said flippantly, making Armie huff out a laugh, before stroking Timmy’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Well, your mom isn’t wrong.”

“She never is.”

As much as Timmy wanted to keep Armie in bed until it was time to go and meet Saoirse for the Statistics exam, he knew Armie needed to be at work around 7:30 at the latest, which means that if they wanted to get some orgasms in, which Timmy definitely did, then they didn’t really have _that_ much time.

“But enough talk about my mom — actually, let’s make that a rule, no talk about parents in bed at all, clothed or otherwise.” Timmy said, scrunching his nose in distaste, making Armie chuckle, poking Timmy’s nose with his finger.

“No complaints from me there. Though I have to say, I’m a little upset that you’re never gonna give me the pleasure of hearing you call me daddy when I fuck you.”

Timmy felt a little like he’d been punched in the gut with a fist that was on fire, because _holy fucking shit_. He had no idea that was a thing Armie was into, and he can’t really say he’s ever actually thought about it, but, now that he _is_ thinking about it… Let's just say that his brain might’ve been slow on the uptake, but his dick was very much with it, because just hearing the words come out of Armie’s mouth, it started fucking _throbbing_.

“I never said _that!_ ” Timmy spluttered out, making Armie laugh again, but there was a dark edge to his laughter now, and Timmy could feel himself start to sweat as he licked his lips, making eye contact with Armie, shuddering a little at the intensity of his stare.

“So, daddy kink is back on the table?” Armie asked, a wicked smirk spreading across his face, and Timmy just shrugged, desperately trying to play it cool, but failing spectacularly. Not for the first time, he curses the fact that he blushes so goddamn easily, because he’s absolutely certain – from the way that his face is positively burning up – that he’s looking like a goddamn boiled lobster right about now.

“I- Uhm. I mean, yeah, you could… Uhm. Yes. Daddy kink is back on the table.” Timmy stutters out, before seeing Armie’s alarm clock over his shoulder, wincing a little when he saw the time.

“But not now, because of your so called adult responsibilities, we don’t have enough time for anything but _maybe_ some very quick handjobs.”

“Is that so?” Armie smirked, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s rock hard dick, slowly starting to jerk him off, grinning when Timmy let out a choked gasp.

“We like that do we?” Armie whispers into his ear, tightening his grip on Timmy’s dick, and all he can do is nod and push his hips up into Armie’s touch.

“Fuck, Armie. Let me...” Timmy breathes out, and lets his hand slowly trail down Armie’s abs, before wrapping his fingers around Armie’s dick. He starts stroking him in the same rhythm Armie is using on him, delighting in the fact that Armie immediately lets out a groan and crashes their lips together.

Timmy doesn’t fully understand how such a simple act, as someone’s hand on his dick, could feel so fucking good. He thought he’d gotten good handjobs before, but with Armie, it was like everything was ten times as pleasurable as what he was used to. And it wasn’t that Armie was using different techniques or anything – sure, he learned really quickly how to jerk Timmy off the way he liked it, but even still, it was _just_ a handjob. And yet, Timmy can’t say he’s ever had one that felt _this_ fucking good, even when the guy knew all the right buttons to push. Which meant, it had to be because it was Armie.

If his brain wasn’t busy leaking out of his dick, he might have entertained some sappy thoughts about how that meant they were made for each other, but, you know, in the middle of a handjob, he had other things to occupy his mind. Such as not coming way too fucking quickly, as well as getting Armie off in the most pleasurable way possible. Though going by the way Armie’s hips couldn’t seem to stop moving, and how he kept moaning into Timmy’s mouth, he clearly wasn’t doing _that_ badly.

He tightens his grip, and twists his hand on the upstroke, making sure to pay special attention to the frenulum, and when he gently pushes his thumb into Armie’s slit, Armie bites into Timmy’s bottom lip, and comes with a guttural moan. He coats Timmy’s hand with his come, and when he opens his eyes, Timmy sends him a quick wink before bringing his hand up to his mouth, and starts licking up Armie’s come.

“ _Fuck,_ babe, how do you always do me so good?” Armie pants out, and he starts moving his hand faster on Timmy’s dick, seemingly determined to get him off as quick possible. Not that it would take much more, Timmy was already hovering precariously close to the edge.

“Mmm — fuck, just like that — You always do me good, too.”

“Clearly not good enough, if you’re still capable of talking.” Armie says darkly, and pushes Timmy down on the bed, before replacing his hand with his mouth and swallowing Timmy’s dick to the hilt. The surprising wetness and suction is all it takes, and this time Timmy was the one to let out a guttural sound, and just seconds later he’s coming straight down Armie’s throat. Not that Armie seems to mind, he just moans happily and swallows everything down, licking his lips as he pulls back and lets Timmy’s dick fall from his mouth.

“Fuck, Armie.” Timmy breathes out, slinging his arm over his face, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

“The 6 am alarm _definitely_ still fucking _sucks_ , but, the orgasms? The orgasms are good.” Timmy says with a laugh, lifting his arm when he feels Armie start to kiss his way up his chest.

“Yeah, the orgasms sure are good.” Armie says, smiling softly down at Timmy. “But the fact that they’re with you? That’s the best part.”

Timmy couldn’t help the blush that took over his face, he really hoped he’d never get used to the way Armie so easily doled out compliments, he quite liked the fluttery feeling they gave him, even if his face gave him away every damn time.

“The fact that I get to do this with you, like, all of this.” Timmy says as he sits up and gestures between them, as well as around the room. “It’s — Honestly, you have no idea how happy I am your memory failed you the other day, and your creepy unsolicited dickpic ended up on my phone.” Timmy couldn’t help but laugh when Armie immediately scrunched his nose as he sat up too.

“It wasn’t creepy!” He said, an edge of defensiveness tinging his words, and Timmy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t know about that. Like, look at it objectively for a second, did you or did you not send a picture of your _dick_ to a complete stranger?”

"Well, yeah.”

“Yeah. That’s a little creepy, babe.” Timmy said with a shrug. “I know you said you were sure you had the right number, but, clearly you didn’t. You’re honestly really lucky it ended up on my phone and not... Like, what would you have done if you sent it to a _child?_ ”

“Oh, _ew_ , yeah.” A look of horrified disgust crossed Armie’s face, and Timmy reaches out and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I never thought about it like that, cause, well, despite the impression I might have given so far, I don’t actually go around sending pictures of my dick to just anyone.”

“Hey, I’m not kinkshaming you, I happen to really like your dickpics.” Timmy said with a wink, relief lighting up his body when Armie starts laughing, he hadn't meant to actually offend him after all.

“Just, you know, might not hurt to consider the consequences of your actions every once in a while.” Timmy said with another shrug. “Better safe than sorry and all that shit.”

“Yeah. True. And you’re definitely right about me being lucky the picture ended up on your phone, not only cause it means I’m not ending up on some sexual offenders list, but...” Armie reaches out for Timmy’s hand again, entwining their fingers together, and Timmy feels the butterflies in his stomach once again start to flutter, not that they ever really stop when he’s close to Armie.

“Seriously, Timmy, you — These last few days with you? I haven’t been this happy in a long _, long_ time.”

Timmy knows that he’s blushing like an absolute idiot again, but this time, he really doesn’t care, he’s too busy smiling so widely his cheeks have already started aching. “You make me ridiculously happy too, you do know that right? I mean, Armie, I —” He sucks in a deep breath, giving Armie’s hand a small squeeze, smiling gratefully when he feels Armie immediately squeezing back.

“I never thought I’d have this, any of it. I hadn’t just given up on sex before I met you, I’d basically given up on _everything_. _”_ Timmy says quietly, awkwardly scratching his neck with the hand not entwined with Armie’s, and he can’t help but roll his eyes at himself.

“I know it’s a tad dramatic, considering I’m not even 23 yet, but, the way people are these days, with the online apps and the whole hook up culture, I dunno. I kinda just figured I’d end up alone, possibly with 50 cats.”

Armie smiles softly back at him, giving his hand another squeeze. “I know how you feel babe, I might not have quit the hook ups, cause, you know, a man has needs.” Armie winks, making Timmy laugh.

“No, but, uhm. I can’t deny that I had sort of given up on finding _the one_ , you know, someone to settle down and grow old with. I had more or less come to terms with the fact that all I’d get were one night stands, and, you know, for the most part I was fine with that. But then there was you, and now...” Armie gently cups his cheek and presses a soft kiss to Timmy’s lips, and it takes a surprising amount of effort for Timmy to not deepen it and lose himself in it completely.

“Now, all I want, is for you to stick around for as long as possible.” Armie says quietly when Timmy pulls back from the kiss, a small, but happy smile on his face.

“Even forever?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Literally nothing would make me happier than spending forever with you.”

“Same here, _god_ , you have no idea, I... Do you know you make my heart race? And sometimes it’s almost impossible to remember to breathe, not to mention how every time you touch me, my stomach feel like it’s hosting a million butterflies. It’s just...” Timmy stops to take a breath, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “I absolutely love it, all of it. I’m not gonna say that I love you, not yet, it’s way too soon for that. But, I could definitely see myself falling in love with you, and to be honest, I doubt it’s gonna take all that long. And literally nothing would make _me_ happier than getting to have that, have _you_ , every day, for the rest of my life.”

“We really should’ve written this down.” Armie says shakily, smiling softly, eyes filled with unshed tears, that Timmy was more than pretty sure were a perfect mirror of his own.

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Would’ve made some really good wedding vows.”

 

It took a ridiculous amount of self control, which Timmy didn’t even know he was in possession of, to let Armie leave for work after that conversation. Literally all he’d wanted to do was to stay in bed, preferably exploring Armie’s body for hours on end. He was dying to find out just how many orgasms it was possible to give someone, as well as finding out how many times he himself would be able to come. But they definitely had time for that later, especially now that Timmy’s semester would be over after today, and Armie’s wasn’t too far behind. They’d finally have an unlimited amount of time to spend together, and Timmy truly couldn’t wait.

He left Armie’s apartment at the same time as Armie, choosing to head home for a quick shower and change of clothes. He also had to pick up his school supplies, and the thumb drive with the stuff for his presentation, before meeting Saoirse and Ansel at the park 30 minutes before the exam was due to start. On his way to the park he decided to drop by Starbucks to order them some coffees, because, well, he’d gotten up at fucking 6 am, he deserved some fucking coffee.

To his surprise, Ansel had actually beaten him to the park, which literally never happened. Saoirse was always there first, so that wasn’t a surprise, but Ansel was usually _always_ late. “What’re you doing here so early?” Timmy asked him as he handed over their coffees, nodding his head with a smile when both of them thanked him.

“What? It’s our deal isn’t it? Meet up here half an hour before exam time?” Ansel said, scrunching his face up in confusion, clearly trying to make himself look as innocent as possible. But Timmy had known the guy for years, and didn’t let himself get fooled.

“Sure, but you’re hardly ever on time.”

“Well, maybe I wanted to be here to see that you actually showed up.” Ansel shrugged, which was definitely not what Timmy expected him to say, and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I show up? I’d never ditch an exam, even I’m not _that_ stupid.”

“I know that! It was more like, what if you couldn’t show up.” Ansel said, as if it explained everything. But when Timmy and Saoirse both just frowned even more, he sighed and shook his head. “It’s all Sersh’s fault!” Ansel said way too loudly, pointing an accusing finger over at Saoirse, who scoffed and punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch, what the fuck?”

“How is any of this _my_ fault?”

“You’re the one that planted the idea of Grindr serial killers and shit in my brain!” Ansel whined. “All I’ve been able to think about these last few days, is like, what if this guy murders you and eats your brain for breakfast? We don’t even know his name!”

Timmy couldn’t help but laugh, trust Ansel to never think about the _actual_ dangers of online dating – probably not all that strange when the only thing he’d ever really expressed any concern about was the occasional catfishing, where the girls he met up with didn’t look like their photos – until right this very second.

“Trust me, there’s no need for you to worry, okay? Armie’s a good guy, I really like him. And, by some divine miracle, he seems to like me too.” Timmy said with a small smile, biting his bottom lip to try and stop it from getting too wide and creepy. Saoirse smiled happily back at him, Timmy was really happy she’d mellowed out after he’d sent her Armie’s address, not that he could really blame her for being mad at him in the first place, considering he had broken the rules. Ansel, on the other hand, just stared at him like he’d spoken in a foreign language.

“Wait… You’re telling me, that your new bae, is called Army? Like, pew pew?” Ansel said, making finger guns, and Timmy couldn't stop himself from bursting out into laughter. He really couldn’t fucking wait to tell that one to Armie later, though he sort of doubts he’d find it as funny as Timmy does, but whatever.

“No, you asshole. Armie, with an ie.” Timmy says, still chuckling.

“Oh. Still, what the fuck kinda name is that?” Ansel asked, turning to Saoirse for support, but she just stared dumbly back at him.

“You’re literally named _Ansel_.” She said, shaking her head a little, but Ansel didn’t seem to understand her point, shrugging his shoulders in question.

“So?”

“So, I really don’t think you’ve got any right to judge anyone’s name, babe.”

“Says you, the fuck kinda name is Saoirse anyway?” Ansel said, clearly trying to be funny, while poking her cheek, and he only barely manages to pull his finger back before she bit him. Timmy just stood there watching them, shaking his head in amusement.

“It’s _Irish_ , you dickhead!” Saoirse snapped, and Ansel just shrugged again.

“Sure it is, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Timmy could see that Saoirse was actually starting to get properly annoyed, he knew she hated it when people dismissed what she was saying, and that her fuse was even shorter when it came to her name, and unfortunately, someone making stupid comments about her name happened quite a lot. Though to be fair, he got plenty of those comments himself, but he didn’t let it get to him the same way Saoirse did. So he gently punched Ansel’s shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ansel, her name? It actually is Irish, you know, just like _she’s_ Irish.” Timmy could literally _see_ Ansel finally connecting the dots, which honestly, how he hadn’t done that before now, Timmy had no idea. You’d think it was fairly obvious, given everything.

“ _Oh._ Shit.” Ansel grinned sheepishly over at Saoirse, who just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Americans.” under her breath.

“Anyway!” Timmy said, clapping his hands together to get their attention, wanting nothing more than to change the subject back to Armie. The loud noise startled Ansel out of wherever it was his thoughts had started wandering, and he jumped about five foot into the air, and Saoirse couldn’t help but snort at him, so Timmy knew everything was fine.

“With Armie, you know, that’s just like a nickname. His actual name is Armand.”

“Hah!” Ansel cackled. “Sounds like a grandpa.”

“Yeah, which is _why_ he goes by Armie.”

“Makes sense.” Ansel said with a nod, before squinting in consideration over at Timmy, and to tell the truth, he was almost a little worried at what was going on inside Ansel’s brain at that very second. “With a name like that though, he rich?”

Whatever it was he’d been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. So Timmy just shrugged, trying his best to sound completely disinterested to not give anything away, he truly didn't give a shit about Armie's money, but he wasn't sure if Armie wanted people to know that he had it or not, not that Ansel and Saoirse really counted as ‘people’ they were his best friends after all. But, he'd have to ask him sometime later, just to make sure. “He’s... Comfortable.” Is what he ended up saying, which just made Ansel scoff.

“Yeah, that’s what all super rich people say.”

Timmy just shrugged again, and Ansel started laughing. “Look at you, moving up in the world, dating a millionaire. You better not forget us when you’re rolling in money every night.” Timmy huffed out a laugh and pushed his shoulder against Ansel’s.

“I’m not dating a millionaire, you dick.”

They’d slowly started making their way towards the exam building, when Saoirse suddenly stopped, turning wide eyed towards Timmy.

“Oh god, Timmy, please tell me you didn’t actually go ahead and sign up for one of those sugar daddy sites? That’s not how you met Armie, is it?”

“What?!” Timmy practically shouted. “No! I already told you how we met, with the wrong number thing. Seriously, if I’d gone and actually gotten myself a sugar daddy, you think I wouldn’t have immediately called and told you?”

Saoirse just shrugged. “I don’t know, did you tell me when you went over to Armie’s house the first time?”

Which, fair point, but also not even remotely the same thing. Probably. “...No, but, I already apologized for that!”

“True, true.” Saoirse sighed, before smiling over at him with a wicked glint in her eye. “So then Mr. Statistical Wonder, our statistical gem, you ready for the exam?”

Timmy rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh, shut the fuck up.” Making Ansel and Saoirse cackle. He really needed to find some new fucking friends. Ideally someone who didn’t have access to Youtube.

 

The exam goes surprisingly well, again he doubts he aced it, but, he’s definitely not failing. Which really is the most important part, because he cannot take another year of Ansel and Saoirse’s fucking Statistics references, or he’d lose his mind for sure.

Now all that’s left before he’s completely done with this semester, and can go spend time with Armie, is a quick 10 minute presentation for his Marketing class. The teacher for that class was remarkably chill, and let them schedule the times for their presentations themselves, so that it wouldn’t clash with any of their other exams. And Timmy had written himself in for today at 3, which was about two hours from now.

Surprisingly enough, he’d already finished the PowerPoint for that presentation last week, and he more or less knew everything by heart, so there wasn’t all that much he needed to prepare for.

Neither Ansel or Saoirse took Marketing, so they were both already officially done with the semester, which Ansel decided to celebrate by running down the school stairs and throwing his arms up in the air like Rocky, shouting “I’m free!” at the top of his lungs. Timmy and Saoirse both pretended they didn’t know him as they hurried past him, heading for the nearest coffee shop. Naturally Ansel caught up with them before they’d even exited the campus, he did have some freakishly long legs after all.

“You aren’t ditching us for your new bae tonight are you?” Ansel asked, sipping his vanilla latte as they sat down at an empty table in the coffee shop. Timmy, who hadn’t taken a sip of his Americano yet – not wanting to burn his tongue – instead choosing to just warm his hands on the cup, blinked slowly back at him.

“What am I ditching?”

“Dude!” Ansel exclaimed, slamming his cup down on the table, drawing more than a few stares, making Saoirse hide her face in her hands, she’d always hated being a public spectacle. “Sorry.” Ansel said, lowering his voice. “But, Timmy, come on! Don’t tell me you forgot our epic ‘we finished our exams and now we’re gonna get wasted’ plans! It’s _tradition!_ We’ve done this every semester since fucking high school. I’ve already got the beers cooling!”

“Didn’t you say it was wine coolers and bad weed in high school?” Saoirse asked with a laugh, and Ansel nodded his head with a shrug.

“Yeah, but, it’s still tradition. Even if there’s better weed _and_ beer now.”

 Timmy chuckled, raising one hand in surrender, the other one still tightly wrapped around his coffee. “I’ll be there, I promise. I wouldn’t dare fuck with tradition.”

He’s actually quite surprised that he did forget, because that used to be the highlight of finishing the semester, smoking up with Ansel in his basement back in high school. Lying on the floor, watching Star Wars and sipping lukewarm wine coolers Ansel had stolen from his sister’s room. Then in college, when Saoirse joined their two man crew, the lukewarm wine coolers were replaced by cold beers, and Star Wars was replaced with Bridesmaids. They’d much rather watch literally anything else, but, it was Saoirse’s favorite movie, and neither of them wanted to be the one to tell her they didn’t wanna watch it again.

“Good!” Ansel grinned, taking a large gulp of his latte, immediately wincing and sticking his tongue out, clearly having burnt it.

“Just so you know, I’m bringing Greta.” Saoirse said, turning towards Timmy with a smile. “So, if you feel up for it, you can bring Armie.”

Before Timmy even had the chance to consider it, much less reply, Ansel let out a whine. “Oh come on, that’s gonna make me like... The fucking _fifth_ wheel. The fuck is that?”

“Not our fault that you care more about quantity than quality when it comes to your hook ups.” Saoirse said with a shrug, high fiving Timmy when Ansel’s jaw dropped.

“Ouch, Sersh, that hurt.” Ansel said dramatically, clutching his heart.

“Mhm, and tell me, how many tinder dates do you have lined up the next week?” She asked, smiling sweetly.

“…Seven.” Ansel mumbled, and Timmy couldn’t help but laugh, trust Ansel to make the most out of not having to go to class or do homework. Not that he was much better, to be honest, if the mental plans he’d made for himself and Armie were anything to go by. He hadn’t planned for much time spent clothed, to put it like that.

“Exactly my point.” Saoirse said, rolling her eyes.

“Fuck, _okay,_ okay. I do wanna meet Timmy’s new bae. Gotta check out the merchandise after all.” Timmy definitely couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Saoirse was no better off, only barely managing to not spit her coffee across the table.

“What? What’s so funny?” Ansel asked with a frown. “Guys, come on.” He whined, he really wasn’t good with being left out of things.

“Oh man, babe, that… You do realize that totally sounded like you wanna fuck Timmy’s boyfriend right?” Saoirse said, wiping away a tear from her eye, Timmy still hadn’t been able to stop laughing, chuckling to himself as he watched Ansel’s eyes widen.

“What? No!”

“Really? Check out the merchandise?” Timmy giggled, which set Saoirse off again, and he couldn’t help but join her, laughing so hard his stomach started aching.

“Right. Yeah, admittedly, that sounded bad. But you fucking know that’s not what I meant!” Ansel said, when they’d finally managed to calm down. “I meant like his heart and intentions and shit. Also need to figure out if I can take him in a fight, cause if he breaks your heart, it’s gonna be my job to break his face.” He said, lifting his chin up, obviously trying to look cool and threatening. Not that it was working, to tell the truth he just looked like he was slightly constipated.

“Aw, Ansel, that’s sweet.” Timmy sent him a grateful smile. He really did appreciate Ansel, and Saoirse, sticking up for him. Unfortunately they’d done their fair share of that in the past. Still, the thought of Ansel going up against Armie? That was more than a little amusing.

“But I’m telling you right now, there’s no way you can take him.”

Ansel huffed out a breath before puffing up his chest, once again trying to look tough, but ending up looking even more constipated. “Oh really? I’m taller than everyone I know, I can _totally_ take him.”

“Sorry bud, but, he’s taller than you.” Timmy said with a laugh, and watched as Ansel's face dropped. He never really understood Ansel’s pride in his height, like sure, he was really fucking tall, but so were a lot of other people.

“No. That’s,  _no._ ”

“Yeah, so, you know. Sweet of you, but, uh, not gonna happen.” Timmy said with a shake of his head.

“You don’t know that! I might still be able to take him. Like, how tall are we talking here?”

“Like, 6’5 I think?”

“Psh, that’s not so bad!”

“Yeah, it’s not just the height though, Ansel. He’s a lot more muscular than you, so while I appreciate your intentions, you’re still not gonna be able to take him.”

“Hmpf. Then I’ll… Poison his coffee.” Ansel finished lamely, and Saoirse let out a loud snort, but Timmy just grinned.

“Definitely a better plan.”

Ansel and Saoirse stayed with him in the coffee shop until it was time for his presentation, even though he’d told them several times that he was fine with waiting alone.

“Sure, but this way, I can guilt you into coming with me to IKEA next week, as well as helping me put together whatever I end up buying there.” Saoirse said with a shrug, and Ansel just munched on the cookies he’d ordered, before pointing out –

“I’m not due to meet up with my dealer until like, ten minutes after you have to leave, so like, might as well just stay put.”

 

He aces the presentation, and he’s practically floating down the stairs as he digs his phone out of his pocket and shoots off a text to Armie.

 **< done for the semester ** **>**

The read receipts tell him that Armie read his text right away, and sure enough, the three dots pop up just seconds later.

_< Yeah? How did it go?>_

Trust Armie to only ask about school, Timmy shook his head with a laugh. He knew it was because Armie worried he’d been a bad influence, and permanently fucked up his GPA, but really, Timmy had literally never studied harder for his exams than he did in the time they’d been hooking up. He had incentive now, after all, he wanted Armie to be proud of him, but he also didn't want to fuck up so badly that Armie would cut him off from sex when the next exam season rolled around. Because knowing Armie, that's something he'd definitely do.

 **< i aced the presentation >  
** **< and the exam went well i think>  
** **< all that matters is that i am now free as a bird >  
** **< and can spend all my time with you >  
** **< if you want>**

_< I want, I definitely want>_

Timmy grinned down at his phone, the butterflies in his stomach making themselves known again.

**< >**

_< You coming over to celebrate? >_

**< you know it ** **>**

_< I’ll see you soon then >_

**<** **>**

He knows he promised Ansel he’d be there for their celebratory weed and movie night, and he would, he totally would, really, he wouldn’t miss it for the world — Bridesmaid’s re-watch included. Doesn’t mean he can’t get at least one orgasm in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did we think of this chapter? Yay or nay?
> 
> \- Timmy and Armie are getting so sappy, *wipes away tear* And to think this all started with a dickpic...
> 
> \- I'm always endlessly amused at how protective tall people are of being tall. Like godforbid there's a taller person in the room, clearly they're evil.
> 
> \- Saoirse is literally gonna hold this _you didn't tell me you were going over to Armie's_ thing over Timmy's head until they're in a nursing home together. And even then she'll probably use it to get him to fetch her tea. 
> 
> Annnnd I think that's it. Until next time! (Which I hope isn't another 3 weeks away)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I suck.  
> 
> 
> I am so sorry this took fucking ages to get up, but I actually have a valid excuse this time! 
> 
> Because I actually finished this _weeks_ ago, and all that remained was the final editing, and then my laptop died, and while I thought I'd been good and backed everything up, of course my last back up was THE DAY BEFORE I finished this damn thing. So when I opened the document, expecting a basically finished chapter, all that was there was the outline. 
> 
> And then I sulked for a few weeks, trying to work up to writing everything _again_ , and yeah, it took more time than it should have, but, it's here!!

Armie was waiting for him in the doorway when Timmy got off the elevator, and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, Armie was on him. Timmy hadn’t really been expecting that, and let out a surprised gasp as Armie first kissed him, naturally Armie took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Timmy’s mouth.

Timmy ran his fingers through Armie’s hair and gently sucked on his tongue, he could already feel himself starting to get hard, and with a small curious roll of his hips, he could confirm that Armie was similarly affected.

“Fuck, Armie, you...” Timmy pants out as Armie pulls away and attaches his lips to Timmy’s neck, gently sucking a mark into his skin. Timmy can’t stop himself from grinding his hips against Armie’s, and when Armie pushes one of his legs between Timmy’s, giving him something to rub against, it feels so fucking good that Timmy can’t do anything but throw his head back and moan.

He tightens his grip on Armie’s hair, tugging on it a little harder than he would normally, but if anything, it seems like Armie really likes that, because he groans against Timmy’s neck, sucking even harder.

Timmy keeps grinding against Armie’s thigh, and he knows, deep down, that if he doesn’t stop now, he’s going to come soon – but it just feels so good that he can’t stop himself. Armie pulls away from Timmy’s neck with a final bite, soothing it with his tongue before he captures Timmy’s lips in a messy kiss, that’s more tongue than lips.

They’d probably keep making out and rubbing up against each other until they came in their pants if the elevator didn’t open behind them, and one of Armie’s neighbors stepped out. They jump apart as soon as they hear the bell, indicating that the doors are about to open, but looking at them – their kiss swollen lips, messy hair, and hard dicks straining against their jeans – it’s not really all that difficult to understand what they’d been up to.

Armie’s neighbor, a beautiful woman in her late 20’s, with a stroller, walks out of the elevator. She looks them over and smirks. Timmy feels like his entire face is on fire and he can only imagine how red he actually is.

“Have a _good_ day.” She says with a wink, pushing her stroller down the hall. They just stare after her, both completely silent, too shocked to say or do anything.

When the woman turns a corner at the end of the hallway, and they lose track of her, Timmy turns his head and meets Armie’s eyes, they stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then Armie starts laughing.

“At– At least it wasn’t someone’s grandma.” Armie gasps out, laughing even harder. Timmy just shakes his head, but he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Maybe we should just go inside.” Timmy says with a chuckle, it’s literally impossible seeing Armie laughing as hard as he is, and not start to laugh yourself.

Once they’re inside Armie’s apartment, Timmy leans in and captures Armie’s lips in a quick kiss. “What do you want to do? Do you want to watch some TV or?”

“Seriously? You just… You really wanna watch TV right now?” Armie’s voice cracks in the middle of his sentence, but it only serves to make him sound ten times as incredulous, and Timmy can’t help but smile.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind some Netflix? If that’s what you want. But… It’s definitely not _all_ I want.” He says the last part while crowding Armie against the door, and he uses the tip of his finger to lightly trace the zipper on Armie’s jeans, directly over his still slightly hard dick, making his breath hitch.

“Would you rather I… I don’t know, suck your dick?” Timmy smiles as innocently as he can, while fluttering his eyelashes, and Armie just tilts his head back and groans. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Timmy winks, and gets down on his knees.

He makes quick work of opening Armie’s jeans and pushing them down towards his knees before he pulls Armie’s dick out the flap of his boxers. He sticks his tongue out, and taps Armie’s dick against it a few times, making him whine low in his throat and bury his fingers in Timmy’s hair.

“Fuck, Timmy, babe… _Please._ ” Armie pants out, already out of breath, despite the fact that basically nothing has even happened. Timmy feels a wave of arousal run through him at that, making him shudder.

He absolutely loves turning Armie on, and he loves it even more when Armie is so obvious about it. He quickly takes the head of Armie’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it as he wraps his fingers around Armie’s shaft, slowly starting to jerk him off at the same time.

Timmy dips his tongue into Armie’s slit, moaning lightly at the bitter taste of his precome that coats his tongue. “You taste so good, baby. I could suck you off all day if you’d let me.” Timmy whispers, pressing open mouthed kisses down Armie’s shaft. Armie’s fingers tighten in his hair, making Timmy grin as he pulls back to look into his eyes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me on my knees for you, with your cock in my mouth, all day. Swallowing everything you’ve got, filling my stomach with nothing but your come.” Timmy smirks, tapping Armie’s dick against his tongue again.

“Shit, yes, yes I would. You – _Fuuuck_ – You look so good on your knees baby, and your mouth… Fuck, _your mouth_. I…” Armie cuts himself off with a moan as Timmy takes his dick back into his mouth.

Timmy sucks him down as far as he can without activating his gag reflex, and lets his tongue trace against the underside as he slowly pulls back. He lets the spit that’s pooling in his mouth drip down onto Armie’s cock, and uses his hand to spread it all over, before swallowing Armie back down.

This time he lets the head of Armie’s cock tease against the back of his throat, quickly pulling back before he chokes.

“ _Timmy_ – god, shit.” Armie pants out, tracing his finger against Timmy’s lips, and choking on his breath as Timmy quickly takes his dick back into his mouth. Timmy closes his eyes, and carefully focuses on his breathing as Armie’s cock hits the back of his throat. He manages to fight against his gag reflex, and takes Armie all the way into his throat, humming around his cock as he hears Armie’s breathless groan.

He pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before wrapping it around Armie’s dick, and jerking him off at a rapid pace. Timmy’s hand easily gliding up and down Armie’s shaft thanks to his saliva.

“Fuck, I love your dick.” Timmy breathes, staring down at where Armie is fucking his fist. The wet head of his cock popping up between Timmy’s fist every couple of seconds.

“Prettiest fucking dick I’ve ever seen, I swear.” He slowly trails his other hand down towards Armie’s balls, and gives them a light squeeze, making Armie’s breath catch in his throat.

“Timmy, baby, please.”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please just – oh god – your mouth, _please!_ ”

Timmy pumps Armie’s dick a couple of more times before releasing him completely, smirking as he hears Armie whine low in his throat. “Yeah? You want my mouth?” Timmy smirks, teasing the head of Armie’s cock with his thumb. “Wanna feed me your come?”

Armie doesn’t even answer, just growls and grabs Timmy by the back of the neck, pulling him upright and crashing their lips together. Slipping his tongue into Timmy’s mouth and rubbing it against Timmy’s with a moan, no doubt being able to detect traces of himself on Timmy’s tongue.

“God, baby.” Armie pants into Timmy’s mouth, giving his bottom lip a quick kitten lick. “I wanna come in your mouth so badly.”

“Fuck yeah, I want that too.” Timmy breathes out, kissing Armie one more time before getting back down on his knees, pushing Armie’s boxers down this time, and taking his dick back into his mouth.

He doesn’t bother trying to tease or do anything special, he just wants to make Armie come as quick as possible. So once again, he relaxes his gag reflex, and takes his cock back into his throat, swallowing around him. As he pulls back, he feels some drool run down his chin and he can’t help but moan.

The vibrations of his moan must feel pretty fucking fantastic around Armie’s cock, because he quickly buries his fingers in Timmy’s hair and lightly fucks into his mouth. Instead of chastising him for not staying still, Timmy just moans and takes him back into his throat again.

This time when he swallows around him, Armie groans and starts pulling Timmy off his dick with the hand he still has buried in his hair.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Timmy, off! Off, I’m– _Oh god_.”

Timmy lets Armie pull him far enough up his dick so that he wouldn’t choke when he does come, and quickly works his shaft with his hand as he lightly sucks on the head. Armie chokes on a whine, and seconds later Timmy feels his mouth fill up with warm and bitter come.

It should be disgusting, the texture and taste of it definitely isn’t the best in the world. And yet, it still somehow tastes like the best thing Timmy has ever had in his mouth, obviously that’s mostly just because it’s Armie’s.

He knows that, because when Timmy did this to guys in the past, he would spit it right back out again almost immediately. He’d never even _think_ about swallowing, because it really was one of the most disgusting things you could ever willingly put in your mouth.

And yet, after being with Armie, he’s swallowed more come than he has in his entire life. He’s even swallowed his own, which he definitely never thought he’d ever do, but Armie somehow managed to make it so fucking hot that he actually _wanted_ it, craved it even.

He makes sure he has eye contact with Armie before he swallows his load down, and smirks as he can literally see Armie’s eyes glazing over.

“Shit, baby. Get up here.” Armie pants, lightly tugging on Timmy’s hair to get him to stand up.

Timmy definitely doesn’t need telling twice, and quickly stands up, attaching his lips to Armie’s neck. Armie practically rips the button on Timmy’s jeans straight off and shoves his hand into Timmy’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around his dick and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Timmy moans against Armie’s neck and spreads his legs to give him more room to work, but despite that, Armie clearly wasn’t too happy with his range of motion, because Timmy hears him muttering to himself as he shoves Timmy’s jeans down past his hips. Quickly moving his hand over Timmy’s dick a couple of times before letting go of him and pushing his underwear down as well.

“Your jeans are so tight, fuck.” Armie mutters, and Timmy can’t stop himself from chuckling, pulling back from Armie’s neck to look up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Just like me then.” He winks, and Armie just shakes his head at him, making Timmy laugh. “What? Am I wrong?”

Armie doesn’t even bother answering him, just leans down to give him a quick kiss as he wraps his hand back around Timmy’s dick. Timmy had almost forgotten just how close he was to coming, but the second Armie twists his hand around the head of his cock, his knees almost give out.

Timmy buries his face in Armie’s neck and lets out a whine, the slick sound of Armie working his dick sounds completely obscene in the otherwise quiet apartment. “ _Fuck_ , Armie, so good.” Timmy pants, unable to stop himself from fucking up into Armie’s fist.

“Yes, baby, just like that. Go on, fuck my fist, make yourself come.”

Timmy groans low in his throat, fucking his hips forward a couple of more times, before biting into Armie’s neck as he feels his orgasm flowing through him. Armie lets out a surprised shout as Timmy bites down, but it quickly evolves into a moan as he sees Timmy coming all over his fist.

“ _Fuuuuck!_ ” Timmy breathes out as he feels himself coming back down, face still hidden against Armie’s neck, hissing a little due to oversensitivity as he feels Armie still jerking him off. Luckily Armie lets go of him as soon as he hears the noise, and Timmy smiles as he pulls back to give him a kiss.

“That was so good, babe. So good.” Timmy whispers against Armie’s lips, kissing him several times in succession before wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, has anyone ever told you that?” Armie asks softly as he runs his hand through Timmy’s hair, placing a few soft kisses against his temple. Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever been more comfortable in his life, even with his dick still hanging out, covered in quickly drying come.

“Mmm, no. But then I only slept with assholes, remember? Most the time they didn’t even care if I did come, as long as they did.”

“If I could punch them all in the face, I would.” Armie grumbles, stroking a hand up and down Timmy’s back in a comforting manner. “But, selfishly, I’m glad that you didn’t find anyone nicer before me, just because, then I wouldn’t get to have you.” Armie pulls back from their hug and tilts Timmy’s chin up with his thumb, smiling softly down at him.

“And I don’t ever want to go back to a life without you. You’re – Fuck, Timmy, You’re _everything_.”

Timmy feels his eyes start to well up, and his heart is beating so fast it’s almost uncomfortable, but at the same time, he feels so warm, and so happy – happier than he’s ever been in his entire life.

“I love you, too.” He says with a smile, smiling even wider as he hears Armie’s breath catch in his throat. “I know I said it was too soon for that, but, fuck it. It’s true, I love you.”

Timmy sees Armie’s eyes start to well up with tears as well, and he carefully wipes away a tear with the pad of his thumb as it slowly rolls its way down Armie’s cheek, before he leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

 

They’re cuddling on the couch with Netflix on in the background when Timmy remembers that he still hasn’t told Armie about Ansel’s weed and movie night, not that he really wants to go now, after everything, but he did promise.

And you don’t fuck with tradition.

Or promises.

“I actually have plans later.” Timmy mumbles when Armie asks him what he’s most looking forward to doing now that he’s free from exams, and school.

“Yeah?” Armie hums, running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, eyes still locked on the TV.

“Mhm, Ansel is hosting a weed and movie night.” Timmy can’t help but chuckle as Armie immediately stops the movement of his hand and starts to sit up.

“I’m sorry, a what now?”

“Weed and movie night, yeah.” Timmy shrugs. “It’s tradition.”

Armie still looks confused, but he shrugs and leans back down, running his fingers through Timmy’s hair again. “I love how you actually schedule these things, and make them special, as if any day couldn’t be a weed and movie day.”

“Technically, they could. But this _is_ special. We’ve been doing it since like, high school, at the end of every semester, to celebrate our freedom.” Timmy snorts. “It’s not like it’s the only time we get high and watch movies, but you know, it’s tradition.”

“That’s so cute, honestly.”

“So you do wanna come?” Timmy says absentmindedly, trying to focus on the movie at the same time as keeping the conversation going, but he knows he fucked something up the second Armie shoots up, leaving Timmy alone, disheveled and confused on the couch.

“What?” Armie squeaks out, staring down at him with wide eyes, as if Timmy had just admitted that he liked to torture kittens for fun.

“What do you mean, what?”

“You… You want me to meet your friends?”

Timmy frowns, tilting his head in confusion. “Yes? But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to? Like, I can just tell them you were busy or something?”

“What? No! Of course I wanna meet your friends! I just… I don’t know, I kind of assumed you wouldn’t… Uhm.” Armie drops back down onto the couch, staring down at his lap, picking at the skin around his thumb.

Timmy feels his heart clench as he looks at him, and lays his hand on top of Armie’s, stilling his movement. Armie looks back up at him, with a grateful but sheepish smile. “I don’t know man, I just… I know I’m quite a bit older than you guys, and, well… I guess I just thought that maybe you didn’t want me there to bring the vibe down. Or something.”

“It’s cute that you think we’re cool enough for there to be a vibe to bring down, but no.” Timmy smiles, stroking Armie’s cheek with the back of his finger.

“Armie, babe, honestly, who gives a shit how old you are? Literally, when I told Saoirse and Ansel about you, neither of them said anything about your age, because… We don’t care. It doesn’t matter. You make me happy, ridiculously so, that’s all anyone is going to care about.”

“Yeah?” Armie whispers, and Timmy nods his head with a smile.

“Definitely.”

“Then yes, I’d love to meet your friends.” Armie says with a shy smile, and Timmy can’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss him.

“Uhm, what did.. Did you tell them how we met?”

“Oh… No. Or, kinda? I left the whole dickpic thing out, just said that you texted me by accident, and then I went to your place, and that we fucked.”

“Right. So, the dickpic was too much, but telling them we fucked without ever having met, that’s fine?” Armie deadpans, raising an eyebrow at Timmy who just shrugs, because yeah, that was basically it.

If he’d told Saoirse about the dickpic that day, she probably would have skinned him alive. Being an out lesbian sadly didn’t stop gross assholes from sending her pictures of their dicks at every turn, hoping against hope that they’d be able to turn her. So her hatred for them were – rightly so – off the charts.

And if she found out that Armie sent one to Timmy, with the intention of sending it to someone else, and didn't even really care that it ended up with the wrong person, she would have _never_ approved of him.

It wouldn’t matter if he was a virtual saint, he’d still be that guy who sent her friend an unsolicited dickpic.

And made him breach Grindr protocol.

The Grindr protocol thing he’d be able to bounce back from, because that was more on Timmy than anyone else, but the dickpic? If that had ended up being her first impression of him? She’d choose to hate him forever, just on principle.

“Yeah, basically.” Timmy says with a laugh. “Nah, but like, that way it made it sound more like my usual Grindr things, and less, uhm… Less you sending me a photo of your dick and turning me on to the point where I didn’t care that you were a total stranger, and went to fuck you without even telling my friends about it for security reasons.”

He definitely still remembers how fucking fast all the blood in his body relocated into his dick the second he opened that first text, and he’s not proud of that, at all. Because, for one, he’d always been very vocal about his hatred for unsolicited dickpics, especially after seeing all the gross ones Saoirse got sent, and he genuinely thought that men should just, be better. But also, because it made him feel like such a cliché.

On the other hand though, he wouldn’t want to be without it, because it did give him Armie.

Armie smiles at him, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’m really glad you you accepted my invitation, even though I sounded like a total asshole in those first texts.”

“You really did, the abbreviations, what even was that? What happened to you?” Timmy laughs, and Armie just shakes his head at himself.

“Honestly? Seeing that selfie you sent? I… I was literally too horny to even give a shit about grammar. All I wanted was to get you into my bed. Or put myself into your bed. It didn’t really matter, as long as we’d be naked, and fucking.” Armie chuckles, scratching the side of his nose as a blush made its way onto his face.

Timmy felt a wave of affection hit him, and he leans in to kiss Armie’s cheek. “Well I definitely didn’t mind.” Timmy smiles, giving Armie’s hand a squeeze. “I like knowing that I make you hot enough to forget basic grammar.”

Armie squeezes his hand back, and strokes the back of Timmy’s palm with his thumb. “So no telling them about the dickpic, got it.”

“It’s for the best, trust me. Saoirse is already not totally happy with how I handled everything, because we had a Grindr protocol set up, like before I stopped going out, and I didn’t follow it, like at all, with you.” Timmy sends Armie a tight lipped smile and rolls his eyes. “Literally, she’s probably never gonna stop giving me shit for that. I’m gonna be 30 and she’s still gonna drag me for it.”

Armie laughs and pulls him in for a kiss. “She sounds great, really, I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You say that now, but just know, it’s her fault that we’re gonna be stuck watching Bridesmaids for the billionth time.”

“Oh! I love Bridesmaids!”

“...Seriously?” When Armie just nods, Timmy rolls his eyes with a laugh. “Well then I’m pretty sure you just became Sersh’s new best friend.”

 

They finish watching the movie, and take a quick – separate – shower before starting to prepare to go over to Ansel’s.

“Should we bring anything?” Armie asks, sticking his head into the bathroom as Timmy dries off from his shower.

“If you have any beers or something, that might be good? But Ansel usually has it covered.”

Armie just nods and disappears back to where ever he came from. But he’s back just a few seconds later, nervously biting his bottom lip. “Are we supposed to, uh, dress up?”

“Armie, babe, chill, yeah? Ansel basically lives in sweatpants, and while Saoirse might look fancy, wearing dresses and shit, it’s literally only because all her jeans are in the wash and she’s too lazy to do laundry. So, no. You don’t have to dress up.”

Armie nods again, but he’s looking a little more relaxed, and he doesn’t pop back in the entire time Timmy blow-dries his hair. It’s cold outside, okay? Last thing he needs is for his hair to literally freeze, Armie is lucky and his hair is short enough to dry on its own before they leave, which obviously just gave him more time to worry about Timmy’s friends being snobby and ageist.

Timmy couldn’t deny that he found it strangely adorable that Armie was so nervous about meeting his friends, not because he liked it when Armie was uncomfortable, but it was really sweet that he wanted to make a good impression on them.

If he only knew that Ansel still picked his nose when he didn’t think anyone was watching, or that Saoirse liked to chew on her hair while watching TV, then maybe he wouldn’t worry so much about whether his sweater should’ve been ironed or not.

Really, Timmy’s friends were in no way, shape or form, the type of people who would judge you for not ironing your sweaters, but Armie would figure that out for himself soon enough.

Ultimately they decide to not bring any beers, mostly because Armie only had two left in his fridge, and they can’t be bothered stopping by a store to buy some, knowing Ansel, he’d have probably bought more than enough for a small army.

“Uhm, actually, I should probably warn you.” Timmy says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as they’re making their way over to Ansel’s apartment.

“Oh?” Armie stops them in the middle of the street, obviously expecting something really bad.

“It’s nothing _bad,_ it’s just… Ansel.” Timmy says with a sigh, as if that would explain everything. And to be fair, if Armie had already known him, he would have understood right away. But since he hasn’t actually met him yet, Timmy adds. “If he asks you if you’re a serial killer that eats people, I’m really fucking sorry.”

Armie tilts his head and huffs out a confused laugh. “Okay? Why would he?”

“Apparently, he only just realized what stranger danger means, and earlier today he managed to convince himself that you’d murdered me some time during the night, because I stopped for coffee, and was maybe five minutes late to meet them.” Timmy says with an embarrassed chuckle, staring at Armie’s shoes. He feels Armie giving his hand a light squeeze, and looks up, meeting his gaze. Luckily he looks more amused than offended, so Timmy is going to count that as a win.

“It’s sweet how much your friends care about you.” Armie smiles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “And I promise I’m not gonna eat you.” Armie’s eyes suddenly light up with mischief, and he smirks down at Timmy, adding “Unless you ask for it, of course.” with a wink.

Timmy huffs out a laugh, poking the dimple in Armie’s cheek. “You’re such a _loser_ , my god.”

“Your loser though.” Armie smiles, leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah, my loser.” Timmy whispers against Armie’s lips, so happy that he doesn’t even care that they’re literally in the middle of the street, and that there are definitely people watching them.

Armie slings his arm around Timmy’s shoulder as they resume walking, and Timmy reaches up to hold onto his hand, smiling as Armie immediately laces their fingers together.

 

When they reach Ansel’s place, and Timmy hits the intercom waiting to get buzzed in, he can tell that Armie’s nerves starts to rear their ugly heads again. “Babe, breathe. They’re gonna love you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Armie mumbles, biting his nails.

“Because _I_ love you.”

The smile that spreads across Armie’s face when he hears that is so beautiful that Timmy almost misses the fact that Ansel has buzzed them in, actually he totally _did_ miss it, and they’d still be standing on the street if not for the fact that Armie has ridiculously long arms and opened the door while Timmy was busy losing himself in his eyes.

“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that.” Armie says softly, tucking a strand of Timmy’s hair behind his ear. Timmy can feel himself blush, and leans in for a kiss. Luckily no one is trying to get in or out of the building, because they’re totally blocking the door, and they don’t even care.

The elevator in Ansel’s building hasn’t worked the entire time he’s been living there, but luckily he only lives on the second floor, so it’s not like it really matters.

“Should we knock?” Armie asks as they stand outside Ansel’s apartment, and Timmy just shrugs. He knows Ansel would have placed his spare key under the doormat, but he doubts Armie would feel up to just casually letting himself into Ansel’s apartment.

“I mean, sure, why not?” He raps his knuckles against the door, and they can hear Ansel clambering around inside before the door opens.

Ansel looks Timmy up and down, doing the same thing to Armie, before turning his gaze back on Timmy with one eyebrow raised.

“Since when do you knock? Did I forget to leave the key out?” Before Timmy even has the chance to answer, Ansel leans down and lifts the doormat up, and the key is definitely lying there, just like Timmy knew it would.

“The key is literally right there, so what the fuck?”

“Figured we’d be polite for once.” Timmy smiles widely, probably a little too widely, because it’s making Ansel narrow his eyes at him. He really needed to get better at this whole lying thing, quickly.

“You’re the worst liar ever, but it’s fine.” Ansel snorts and shakes his head, before turning to Armie with a smile. “So you’re him, huh? Mr. Bae.”

Armie hesitates a little before answering. “I… Guess? I’m Armie.” Ansel seems surprised that Armie actually holds his hand out for a handshake, but he shrugs and takes it, quickly turning it into a hug, patting Armie on the back. Timmy can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face as Armie lets himself be hugged, even patting Ansel’s back a couple of times.

“Nice to meet you, man.” Ansel says as he pulls back with one last pat to Armie’s back. “Also, I don’t know if Lil’ Timmy Tim has warned you, but I hope you like Bridesmaids, because that’s all Sersh will let us watch.”

“Wait, Lil’ Timmy Tim?” Armie turns to Timmy with a wicked glint in his eyes, and Timmy feels his stomach drop as he shakes his head, but Ansel's hand is already moving to his pocket.

“ _Don’t!_ ”

Ansel wiggles his eyebrows as he slides his phone out of his pocket. “Ansel, don’t you dare!”

“I’m about to change your world, Mr. Bae, look at this.” Ansel hands his phone over to Armie and Timmy can hear his own voice coming out of the phone’s speaker, and he sucks in a deep breath, trying his best to not literally murder Ansel right there.

“Aw, you’re so cute.” Armie coos, looking up at him for only a second before turning his attention back on the screen, laughing to himself.

“Look at you, my statistical wonder.”

“I am going to murder you.” Timmy glares at Ansel who’s cackling to himself watching Armie restart the video. Timmy knew this was pretty much inevitable, but he still somehow hoped that maybe Armie wouldn’t see it for a good while yet. But of course Ansel would fuck that up right away.

Armie watches the video _again_ , and Timmy literally just wants to die. It’s not that he’s not used to people seeing it, because literally every single person in his life has referenced that video at one point or another, but as far as he knows, no one has ever actually _liked_ it, they’ve all just found it hilarious. But Armie genuinely looks like he’s enjoying it, and Timmy honestly doesn’t know what the fuck to do with that.

He thinks he likes it though, if the way his stomach is fluttering is any indication.

“You should bring Lil’ Timmy Tim back some time.” Armie winks, and Ansel lets out a loud cackle.

“My man!” Ansel raises his hand for a high five, and Armie gleefully gives him one, both of them bursting out in laughter.

Timmy just shakes his head, why Armie ever worried about getting along with his friends Timmy will never know, because clearly he and Ansel were meant to be friends – they’ve both got the humor of a 12 year old, for one.

But then Timmy is the one that willingly hangs out with both of them, so what does that say about him?

Saoirse and Greta let themselves in just as Armie starts the video for the fourth time, with Ansel rapping along with it, and Timmy doesn’t think he’s been more happy to see Saoirse in his entire life.

“Oh thank god, you’re here.” Timmy hurries over and pulls Saoirse in for a hug, and she laughs as she hugs him back.

“What the fuck is happening here?”

“Ansel betrayed me, that’s what’s happening here.” Timmy says, letting out a very fake exasperated sigh, the wide smile on his face instantly giving him away. “The asshole went ahead and showed Armie the Statistics video literally five minutes after meeting him. So he’s dead to me now.”

“Oh boy.” Saoirse snorts, looking over at where Ansel and Armie are both rapping along to the video now. “Well, if nothing else, it seems Ansel forgot that he legit thought Armie had eaten you.”

Greta pokes Timmy’s shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows, “I bet Armie totally did eat you, am I right?”

Timmy isn’t ashamed of his sex life in the slightest, but it’s been so long since he actually had one, that he has totally forgotten how to handle all this teasing, so embarrassingly enough, he feels himself start to blush.

“You fucked him five seconds after meeting him, and yet you’re blushing?” Saoirse cackles, drawing Ansel and Armie’s attention.

“Sershie! You’re here!” Ansel calls out happily, dragging Armie over to where they’re all standing. “Have you met Mr. Bae yet?”

“Ansel, I literally just got here.” Saoirse deadpans, and Timmy sees Greta biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. He’s really happy that Saoirse decided to go out for a coffee with her when she asked her out all those months ago.

But he’s not going to lie, he’d been a little intimidated by her the first time they’d met, but as soon as he figured out that she was just as goofy as the rest of them, things went a lot better.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Ansel just shrugs and gestures to Armie. “Well, meet Mr. Bae, also known as Armie… Uh, bro? What’s your last name?”

“Hammer.” Armie says with a nod of his head, Ansel’s eyes widen and he immediately turns towards Timmy.

“No, it’s not.” Ansel looks back at Armie, before turning towards Timmy again. “Is it?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Armie Hammer? Dude, that’s so… _Epic_!” Ansel lifts his hand for another high five, and Armie gladly smacks their palms together. Timmy can’t say he’s surprised that they’d bonded this quickly, Ansel is easily the most easy-going person Timmy knows, and he makes friends with literally everyone, and Armie is literally perfect, so of course Ansel would like him.

“But yes, Sershie, meet Timmy’s Mr. Bae, Armie Hammer.”

Armie extends his hand for a handshake again, but just like Ansel, Saoirse completely ignores it and pulls him in for a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you, Armie.”

The look on Armie’s face as Saoirse hugs him is easily the cutest thing Timmy has seen in a long, long time, and even though he wasn’t really worried, it’s still really nice to see his friends being so welcoming of Armie.

“It’s really nice to meet you too.”

Saoirse wraps her arm around Greta’s waist, and gestures between her and Armie, looking mighty proud of herself as she gets to introduce her. “This is my girlfriend, Greta.”

Unlike Saoirse and Ansel, Greta actually shakes Armie’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Greta.”

 

They all sit down on the couch and talk, while they wait for the pizzas that Ansel ordered to arrive. Sitting next to Armie, with his arm around his shoulder, Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever been this comfortable at these movie nights before.

Ansel quickly gets tired of waiting for the pizza and decides to start rolling some joints, so when the intercom buzzes, Saoirse is the one to get up and buzz the pizza guy in.

“Where do you want me to put these?” Saoirse calls out, but Ansel is too busy with his joints to answer, so Timmy does it for him.

“Just bring them in here, Sersh.” Figuring they’re going to be way too lazy to get up and go to all the way to the kitchen for more pizza once they’ve started smoking up. Or maybe that was just him.

“Which movie are we going to watch?” Greta asks, and everyone stops what they’re doing to stare at her, even Armie.

“Bridesmaids!” Saoirse says as if it’s beyond obvious, making Greta frown.

“But… Didn’t you say you watched that last time? Why would you watch it again?”

“Oh boy, here we go.” Ansel whispers, and Timmy can’t help but snort. He can’t believe the only person in the room that seemingly doesn’t know about Saoirse’s obsession with Bridesmaids, is her own fucking girlfriend.

“For one, Bridesmaids is fucking perfect, and you can never watch it too many times. Secondly, it’s tradition now. Isn’t it boys?”

Timmy and Ansel both nod, even though they want nothing more than to watch literally any other movie. They’ve watched Bridesmaids so many times by now that Timmy actually knows it by heart, he doesn’t even know his own favorite movies by heart.

But again, it’s Saoirse’s favorite, and making her happy is more important than any movie. Mostly because she’s really fucking scary when she’s mad, but also because they like making her happy.

“I like Bridesmaids.” Armie says with a shrug, and Saoirse instantly turns towards him.

“You do?” She smiles, looking at Armie like he just offered her a million dollars.

“Yeah! It’s a fucking hilarious movie, I’ve watched it at least half a dozen times by now.” Saoirse’s eyes literally light up with happiness, and Timmy can definitely relate to that, it’s probably how he looks every time he looks at Armie.

Greta just holds her hands up in surrender, letting out a light snort. “Okay, babe. Bridesmaids it is.” Saoirse nods and cuddles up to her on the couch with a slice of pizza in her hand.

Ansel looks up from the joints he’s been rolling, and Timmy can literally see him zero in on the pizza in Saoirse’s hand, so he’s not even surprised when the next words out of his mouth are, “Wait, the pizza arrived?”

“Seriously?” Saoirse huffs in exasperation. “Are you sure you didn’t smoke anything before we showed up?”

“How dare you, I would never do that, I’m a sharer.” Ansel frowns as he hands out the finished joints, and Timmy feels Armie’s chest start to shake as he starts laughing. “There was only enough weed for three joints, so since you’re all loved up, you’re gonna have to share.”

“What happened to you being a sharer?” Armie chuckles, taking the joint as Ansel offers it to him.

“Oh shut up, Hammer, I’m single, let me at least have this.”

Timmy really sucks at lighting up joints, so he’s happy to leave that job up to Armie, and he watches as Armie inhales for the first time, and then tilt his head in contemplation, handing the joint over to Timmy.

“Wait, Ansel, is this… Did you buy this from Mike the hot dog guy?”

Ansel chokes on his own joint, coughing so hard he practically falls off the couch, and Timmy exhales on a laugh, handing the joint back to Armie.

“What? – How… How did you know?”

Armie takes another hit, disgust flashing across his face as he exhales. “To be honest? It’s because his weed is fucking terrible.”

“I thought you said this was good weed, Ansel.” Saoirse laughs, and Ansel just shrugs, looking a little defeated.

“I thought it was?”

Timmy feels a little bad for him and pats him on the back. “It’s definitely better than what you used to get, bro. Armie’s just a snob.” He pokes Armie in the stomach, making him laugh. Armie had already put the joint out in the ashtray, clearly having decided it wasn’t good enough to even finish.

“When it comes to weed, you’re gonna want to be a snob, babe.” Armie says, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll go give my guy a call, because this? This is… No.” He gets up from the couch and goes outside to the balcony, presumably to call his weed guy.

Armie might think this weed was really bad, but Timmy was already starting to feel the effects, so it takes him a while to realize that Ansel is talking to him.

“Hm? What?” He shakes his head to clear it a little, and focuses back on Ansel.

“I said, he has a weed guy?”

“Apparently. We’ve never smoked together before, so it’s the first I’m hearing of it. Not surprised though.” Timmy shrugs, Armie definitely did seem like the guy that would have a weed guy on call.

 

Armie’s guy comes through, and even Ansel has to agree that his weed is ten times better than the one he’d purchased. Timmy feels more chill than he ever has in his entire life, he’s so chill that he doesn’t even care that Saoirse is speaking along to every single line in the movie, and when Armie joins her, he doesn’t even bat an eye. He even finds it a little cute how happy it makes Saoirse when she realizes what is happening.

“You really do like this movie!” She squeals, throwing herself at Armie and kissing his cheek. “You’re my new favorite human.”

Timmy and Ansel look at each other with their eyebrows raised, not necessarily surprised, because Saoirse definitely has a tendency of getting violently affectionate when she’s stoned, but she usually only throws herself at Timmy, because apparently he’s squishier, whatever that means.

Seeing the panicked look on Armie’s face, Greta bursts out laughing, patting Timmy on the back as Saoirse keeps enthusiastically kissing Armie’s cheek before settling herself down on Armie’s lap to watch the rest of the movie.

“If those two ever decide to run off and have tiny Bridesmaids obsessed babies, maybe you and I can work something out.”

Timmy grins at her. “Oh, definitely. We’d have cute babies.”

Armie and Saoirse immediately stop paying attention to the movie, and Saoirse climbs off Armie’s lap, narrowing her eyes at Timmy as she pulls Greta away from him, practically shoving her tongue down her throat. Timmy would’ve said something, but just as he opens his mouth, Armie pulls him down onto his lap and attaches his mouth to Timmy’s neck, sucking a possessive mark into his skin.

Apparently Armie is horny and possessive when stoned, not that that’s much of change from sober Armie, really.

Timmy lets himself get lost in the feeling of Armie sucking a mark into his neck, until he hears Ansel’s pained groan, and he pulls himself away from Armie. But Armie doesn’t let him go very far, pulling Timmy back down on his lap, wrapping both his arms around his waist, holding him in place.

Saoirse and Greta didn’t seem to give a shit about anything that was happening around them, still heavily making out on the couch next to him, but at least their clothes were still on. For now.

“Why am I so pathetically single?” Ansel whines, shaking his head when Timmy opens his mouth to answer. “Don’t you dare fucking answer that, I _will_ gut you.”

Armie hysterically cackles behind him, and Timmy honestly can’t remember the last time movie night was this fun.

 

_Ten years later._

 

Timmy is busy setting the table in the backyard, he and Armie are hosting their now annual bbq party in celebration of the summer holiday starting. Every single year since they started this new tradition, Saoirse likes to point out that not everyone gets as much time off in the summer as they do, and that her summer vacation doesn’t actually start for another month.

“Should have just become a teacher then, Sersh.” Timmy shrugs.

He’d struggled with working out what type of degree he should actually go for, he had enough credits to go for several different things, but nothing really sounded appealing enough to dedicate his whole life to it.

“Well, what makes you happy?” Armie had asked one night as they were cuddling in bed, and Timmy had just sighed, shaking his head.

“I really liked acting, but… You know.” He honestly had put those dreams behind him, and he had accepted that becoming an actor was never going to happen for him, but he hadn’t really found a new dream yet.

“Yeah, but, how about… I mean, it might not – You might not like it? But… A drama teacher? It’s not really acting, but, it’s still acting adjacent?”

Timmy sits up, staring wide eyed down at Armie, who’s looking a little panicked at Timmy’s reaction. “Babe? Are you okay? It was just a suggestion, you don’t… You obviously don’t have to do that.”

“No, I… Armie, it’s _perfect!_ ”

And so Timmy had gotten a teaching degree, and been hired as a drama teacher at his old high school, which was a little weird, but he quickly got used to being coworkers with his old teachers.

Armie’s school didn’t teach drama, or he probably would have applied to work there. But in a way, the fact that they’d don’t work together, might be for the best, it gives them time to miss each other, and they never run out of things to talk about.

While it might not have been the career he pictured for himself as a kid, Timmy honestly enjoys every single second he gets with his students. Even the ones that are more into talking shit than learning their scripts.

Just as he’s laying the cutlery down, he feels someone tugging at his t-shirt, and looks down to see Nadine staring back at him with wide eyes – A gorgeous blue, just like her father’s.

“Papa! How did you and daddy meet?” Timmy instantly sees his life flash before his eyes, and he swallows to wet his suddenly very dry throat.

“Uuuhm… Why do you want to know, sweetie?”

“Auntie Sershie says she and auntie Greta met at school, did you and daddy also meet at school?”

“Uhm.” Timmy looks over at Saoirse who’s laughing her ass off at the panicked look on his face.

The real story of how he and Armie had met had naturally come out one night when they were drunk, and of course Saoirse, Greta and Ansel never let him live it down. Or Armie for that matter.

Saoirse hadn’t been very happy to hear the truth, but she loved Armie, so instead of raging at him like she would have done if it had come out the first time they met, she instead made him a goddamn PowerPoint presentation about how damaging unsolicited dickpics could be to a persons psyche, and Timmy had to literally _beg_ Armie to send dickpics after that.

Ansel on the other hand just thought it was hilarious, and the amount of times he’d used “Well at least I didn't send a dickpic to the wrong person” to validate one of his mistakes, Timmy had literally lost count.

“Uhm…” Timmy keeps trying to stall, by looking around, and sees Armie’s shoulders shaking with laughter as he stands by the grill, tending to the steaks. “Why don’t you go ask your dad.”

“Low blow, babe.” Armie calls out, as their daughter quickly runs towards him, to try and get the story out of him.

Timmy can’t actually hear what Armie is telling her, but whatever it is, it makes her smile and give him a hug, before she runs back to the sandbox to keep playing with Saoirse and Greta’s son.

Ansel shows up a little while later, with his girlfriend – soon to be fiancee, as soon as he worked up the courage to actually ask. They’d all been more than a little shocked when he told them that he’d gotten himself a girlfriend, no one ever actually thought he’d ever settle down, least of all Ansel, who seemed happy enough with his life as an eternal bachelor.

But then they’d run into Violetta at a bar while they were celebrating Armie’s birthday, and Ansel had gotten drunk enough to tell her that he’d had a massive crush on her throughout all of high school, and apparently she’d had one on him as well. Timmy doesn’t really know what happened next, and he prefers it that way, but a few days later, Ansel called to tell him that he had a girlfriend now, and that he was now officially a proper grown up.

While they definitely hadn’t expected Ansel to ever settle down, Timmy can’t deny that being in love looks good on him, and that’s including that time a couple of years ago when Violetta had talked Ansel into bleaching his hair.

Timmy thought he was happy 10 years ago, but it was _nothing_ compared to how happy he was today. He was married to the love of his life, had a beautiful daughter, a job he loved, and friends that had his back no matter what.

He can’t fucking believe he basically owes his entire life to a goddamn unsolicited dickpic.

But he cannot, and will not, ever want to imagine what his life would be like if Armie had actually succeeded in sending the picture to Jake. He can’t deny he’s had a few nightmares about it, waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, only being able to breathe when he feels Armie’s steady heartbeat under his palm.

Armie keeps saying that they’re fated, meant for each other, and that even if they hadn’t met when they did, they still would have ended up right here. Dickpic or no dickpic.

And you know what? Timmy believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! 
> 
> First things first: I cannot fucking believe this ended up being this long? It was supposed to be a tiny thing. It _should_ have ended after chapter 4. But, obviously that didn't happen. 
> 
> Second: I'm not really sure I have a second?
> 
> Third: Uhm... 
> 
> No, but seriously, I really hope you liked the conclusion to this series, and I really am sorry for how long you had to wait to get it. Hopefully it was still worth it? ❤️


End file.
